Not your Average Republic City High School
by CrazyNerdFan
Summary: Korra's royalty, but she's screwed up home schooling and is being sent to High School, but what drama awaits once she gets there and how will everyone cope with the hot head, arrogant and stubborn, if secretive, new girl. (No Bending, modern but with the same countries, i.e. Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water tribes etc)
1. A fresh Start

**Not your Average Republic City High School**

**SUMMARY:** Korra is royalty, yup she's princess and heir to the currently empty throne, but she's an orphan as well since her parents had died in an accident long ago so their most trusted advisor became Korra's Regent and mentor so he could train Korra until she was able to take up her rightful position on the throne, but she screwed up home schooling and now she was being sent to Republic city to finish her last year of High School. But what drama awaits when she gets there and how will everyone cope with the hot head, arrogant and stubborn, if secretive, new girl. (No Bending, modern but with the same countries, i.e. Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water tribes etc)

**_Important Message:_** So the system here works kinda like in the UK where we have the Royal Family that overall rules but then we also have the prime minister and dukes and parliament/council… and you get the drill it's just that instead of being Princess of a tiny country, Korra's the Princess of the Earth Kingdom, this is because her dad was the earth Kingdom's King and he married a water tribe woman(Senna) and Korra spent her childhood in the south pole only to move to the palace when her parents died and she had to take up her training etc. Oh and also I wanted the Palace to not be in Republic city (so it's in Ba Sing Se)otherwise it would be more widely known that Korra was a princess in the city and she wants that to remain secret within High School, so republic city is very new to her.

_**My writing style:**_So this is more just for fun so I want to be able to get all the characters thought across to you so you won't just be viewing things through Korra's perspective, in fact it'll be sort of in third person, kinda like how Golding writes the Lord of Flies, but instead of Ralph being the main perspective we have Korra's, and I also have my own extra bits so we can all understand the other characters thoughts, e. the writing is italic with apostrophes it'll be the character's thoughts (_'For_ _example…')_ because I can't be bothered doing the whole now, it's in a different character's POV thing. But please tell me if it's irritating you and I'll try and change it :/ and I don't know if what I just said made any sense so… yeah, virtual cookies if you read this :)

**Chapter 1: Moving**

A 16 year old brunette sighed as she slumped onto her seat, "I can't believe you're actually making me do this."

"Korra, you've brought this upon yourself so stop complaining, you knew this would happen." The wise, bald and bearded man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was going to Home school you with private tutors so you could pay attention to your Royal and Political duties Korra but obviously you can't concentrate at home since you ordered Naga to chase away your last tutor…"

"Hey, Tenzin, that guy brought it upon himself, I mean seriously it was only because he was giving me perverted looks so…" Korra crossed her hands under her chest in defence.

"Regardless, you should have come to me and I highly doubt that he was, but nonetheless you are going to Republic city High School starting the day after tomorrow." Tenzin's eyes described to her that this was his final word but before he could turn and leave Korra quickly jumped up to interrupt him.

"Fine I'll go as long as no one is informed or refers to me as Royalty and want no special treatment," as Korra noticed the confused look spread across her Mentor's face she continued to explain, "Please Tenzin if I have to go to a normal High School I want to go as a normal teenager and not have people only talk to me for my status, pleaaaaaase, you don't know how many times people come up to me to meet the Royal Princess and not Korra." Korra put on her puppy dog eyes and pouted as she lengthened her last please.

"Alright, I guess that's a valid reason but I don't want to hear any more discussion on this matter, now hurry and pack your things since I've arranged for an apartment downtown in the Dragon Flats area of Republic city for you to stay at and you'll be moving there tomorrow to be ready for school the next day," Tenzin nodded his head to Korra and walked out of the room.

Korra huffed and went over to the stables to groom her horse Naga, she couldn't believe that she'd actually be leaving Ba Sing Se to go to High School all the way in republic city, it was already hard when she'd had to leave the south pole a few years ago to take up her training here, but even then she had rarely ever been allowed to leave the palace walls, for security and all, not that it ever stopped her when she needed to get away, but still, it felt weird. Despite all this, she couldn't help but feel excitement course through her blood at the thought of meeting new people and not being judged by her status and living alone in her very own apartment although she knew Tenzin would somehow constantly be checking in on her, regardless. Even then, all this excitement wasn't enough to simmer her nerves at starting out in a new, unknown city, '_oh well' _Korra thought to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Korra could not contain her excitement as she passed through republic city in a flashy black car she figured was top of the range for posh snobs but couldn't help but stare in awe at all of the monuments republic city had to offer and although she had seen them countless times before in her modern history books she couldn't help but be struck by their beauty in real life.

Once she got to her apartment block she had to squint and shield her eyes with her hand to look up at the tall, plush Building and as they got into the elevator Korra noticed that her apartment was on the 57th floor, highest of the building.

Her apartment was gorgeous and Korra had lived in a palace for crying out loud, the door had opened to a large hallway leading to the massive living room, the walls were white with various different shades of colours making an appearance here and there, the red sofa was in an L shape facing a large flat screen TV that was up against a wall with multi coloured shelves to the side that were already filled with some photo frames, ornamental trinkets and various other things, there were also some large, purple/blue bean bags dotted around the TV with a games console ready and of course the end wall facing the city had a pair of glass doors that lead to a balcony and leading on from the living room to the side was the kitchen joint with the dining room and as you may have gathered it was all very plush and modern. However the best part was her massive bedroom, there was a circular bed in the middle with a bedside table and a massive walk in closet that was already stuffed with most of Korra's shoes and clothes but the best part was the view and if Korra thought the view from the balcony was good she had the air knocked out of her when she saw that the side wall of her bedroom was a glass wall and once the blinds were pushed aside, revealed a magnificent view of the shimmering sea below that lined the cityscape. Korra was in love with this view, in love with this apartment and in love with this city…

Although once Korra had gotten over her initial shock of being in a new city with an amazing apartment, Tenzin laid down the rules:

"Korra, the council Building is only 5 blocks away so if you need me I'll be there and my apartment is only just a bit further from there, I'll have a chef over here during school hours to prepare your meals, I'll be checking in every once in a while by phoning you to make sure your safe and you have a curfew of midnight and don't think I won't make sure you follow that curfew since I will be calling through to the landline, and if you miss this curfew you will be grounded and I will limit my leniency on you, also my daughter is also going to that High School, as a freshman but her smarts have gotten her in most of same classes as you and another thing, I don't want to be hearing about any troubles from school since I'm aware of your temper, try to keep cool and don't get in any mess or at least, _try_ not to," Tenzin drawled on, oblivious to the annoyed glares, eye-rolls and huffs Korra was sending his way, "And finally, I have a present for you Korra, in fact, 3 presents actually."

That last statement got Korra's attention, "Really, wow what is it?" Korra exclaimed excitedly.

"Here is a credit card, don't go crazy on spending, you've already _really_ got what you need here and these are the keys to your new motorcycle, it's in the parking lot, I was going to get you a car but Pema advised against that saying you didn't really like them and I have noticed that you prefer the open space and finally I also had your Horse Naga be brought over here since the High School also has some stables, since they take part in Arena Polo, but I don't really want you to focus too much on that because it's a lot different from the Original Polo you've been brought up to play and I'd rather you focus on your studies," Tenzin handed the keys and the card to a very happy Korra and before he had the chance to react she had him in a bear hug, causing him to smile, he really did care for Korra, she was like a daughter to him.

"Thanks so much Tenzin, you won't regret it don't worry I'll absolutely try my best at school and won't let you down." Korra exclaimed and with a wide grin and a gleam in her eye.

Once Tenzin had left Korra started to explore her apartment and settled on making herself a sandwich in the kitchen before watching some TV, although most of it was boring so she decided on texting her old friend Howl back at home, in the palace, he was a the son of a sentry and thus was a sentry in training and Tenzin had allowed her to train sparring with him, so they had grown close together but as nice as he was there were no romantic feelings between them, probably because Howl was gay.

(Key: **Korra**, _Howl)_

**Hey, I finally got here and guess what; Tenzin got me a motor cycle for High School and it's all black and wicked cool AND he brought over Naga for me**

_Wow Korra that's so cool, the palace is so quiet without you… or Naga for that matter_

**Don't you mean BORING without me? XD**

_Yeah I do but the peacefulness is a plus ;)_

**Ha Ha Ha I am dying of laughter… NOT I'm gonna go sleep now I have school tomorrow and I'm tired**

_Good Night :)_

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading this, whoever of you have read this and please review it's my first story and I wanna know what you think, and hey I'm open to improvements :) but I'll appreciate compliments too ;) oh and I know this was a depressingly short chapter (or not, you can decide) and I know she didn't actually start High School yet but bare with me, right now I just want to let this story sink in so you understand it and if you didn't read my note at the beginning, slap yourself and go read it otherwise this won't make sense to you... but otherwise I love you all fellow beautiful people of the internet :)_

_P.S. For those of you who don't know, Polo is sort of like hockey but on horseback, and Arena Polo is even harder since you're in smaller area, with walls enclosing it and the ball can bounce of those walls, also it's slightly cheaper then average Polo and it has 3 players in a team, hint hint ;)_


	2. Pervs, Prefects & Pythagoras

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows, I feel really loved :) And Ferntail143, Thanks so much, I'll be sure to use your help at some point :) and Princess-Girl12, I will definitely bring MAKORRA, it's my life but you won't see Mako in this chapter either and I'm soo sorry for that but I promise you Makorra will come! Oh and can you guys tell me if __**you want Irosami or Bosami?**__? Just comment it as a review. Also, for those of you that don't know what a prefect is (because Iroh is Head Prefect) it is like the school council committee and Iroh is like the student Body President as you'd say in America, also, do you guys want like bits of Tahnorra FRIENDSHIP or not I mean, I think Tahno is hilarious but I'd rather stick with Makorra with the occasional toe-to-toe arguments between Tahnorra ;) since I kinda want some character development for Tahno in the future (like in the show when he loses his bending), so they can be FRIENDS! XD_

**_Finally, I have links to all the characters wardrobes/ clothes in my profile, so please check them out cuz it takes me ages to find them the right clothes, but yeah THANKS so much for the positive feedback!_**

**Chapter 2: Pervs, Prefects and Pythagoras**

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

**SMASH!**

Korra threw the beeping alarm clock at the wall, she was far too tired to be woken up at 6 in the morning; she had always hated mornings and the new city wasn't able to change that and before Korra could go back to sleep her phone started ringing.

"Urgh!" Who calls so early in the morning?" Korra tried to ignore the ringing phone by covering her ears with her pillow but it didn't work and eventually Korra had to sit up, and answered the phone with a grunt.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't wake up, so I called you instead, now hurry up and get ready for school, you still remember the way right?" Tenzin said.

Korra vaguely remembered the driver pointing out the High School she would be going to and remembered that it was quite close to where she lived.

"Well I can safely say you have woken me up and yeah I remember where it is, alright, I'm gonna go get ready now, bye." Korra shut off the phone and after a long sigh she dragged herself out of bed and went to have a shower, had breakfast and got ready for school. She was wearing a white tank top with a black t shirt on top that said 'I party Sleep Repeat' with some bandana ripped jeans, an unzipped chocolate-brown leather pocket biker jacket and some black madden girl gamer combat boots, now, although Korra was royalty, Tenzin was often lenient with what she wore as long as she could clean up with something formal for important events. She wore little to no makeup at all with some mascara and eyeliner and a very pale lip gloss, she had her hair in a messy bun and wore a gold necklace with an onyx gemstone inside, as she always did since it was an heirloom from her grandmother Katara.

Korra didn't realize the school would be so big, in fact, big was an understatement, it was massive, just from the outside she could tell that it would take an age for her to be able to navigate properly through the building without getting lost a million times. Korra sighed and parked her bike and as she walked toward the entrance she heard a few wolf whistles from behind her, she clenched her fists and as much as she really wanted to tell them off she knew it would most probably result in a fight so she tried to continue walking when she heard:

"You're going the wrong way babe, my bed is the other way." Korra swiftly turned on her heels to glare at a lean and terribly skinny boy smirking at her with his arms wide open as his surrounding group sniggered. Korra was fuming, this boy had some nerve but her rage wasn't enough to stop her from having a laughing fit at the sight of him, he was wearing dark skinny jeans, leather boast shoes and blue/black varsity jacket but on top of that he also had a massive fringe with far too much hair gel and was wearing a lot of eye liner and Korra just couldn't help herself, it was hilarious.

"What's so funny, _sweetheart_?" The boy was obviously irritated by her laughter since other people were starting to look but he was trying hard to keep up with his cool facade, '_this girl will not get the better of me, whoever she is'._

Korra tried to compose herself but to no avail so she conceded with simply pointing a shaky finger and nodding her head at him and continued laughing, clutching her stomach in the process.

Dropping his cool air he snapped "What's your problem, you little-"

"_I_ think that's enough of that Tahno, just leave her alone and, you are….?" A Handsome boy who seemed about a year or 2 older than her, with hazel eyes and lush sleek black hair in Kato slim fit jeans, red converses, a black scuba tux blazer and a red Ralph Lauren crew t shirt that clung to his toned abs was walking this way, a hand in front of Tahno and was nodding to Korra for her name.

Korra gulped to stop her laughter and said, "Oh, my, my name is Korra." And held out her hand for him to shake, hey, Tenzin _had _taught her _some_ manners, and even she had _that _much sense.

At that point Tahno sniggered and walked away with the rest of his posse and the other man moved forward to shake her hand, "Korra," He thought aloud to himself for a moment, "You must be new, welcome, my name is Iroh and I'm the Head Prefect. It is a pleasure to meet you; do you need any help finding your way around?" Iroh inquired.

For some reason Korra wasn't surprised this guy was a leader, I mean look at him, he had an air of majesty and power around him and was an obvious gentlemen, Korra couldn't help but think that out of the two, he was the one that seemed to have Royal blood, not her. His waiting and slightly confused stare dragged her out of her thoughts, "Oh well yeah I kind of have to see the principle first to discuss _some things..." _Korra rubbed the back of her neck, _some things_, meaning her royal stature among others.

"Well, I'll gladly take you to the Principal's office; it's just on the ground floor a few doors down the hall, past the reception." Iroh suggested and started leading Korra to the principal's office, once they got there, Korra waved her thanks and Iroh went off to his classes whilst Korra went in to see the Principal.

Korra knocked on the door and peered around the room to see an old but sturdy woman with grey hair and 2 parallel scars on her cheek sitting at a desk, Korra cleared her throat to grab her attention.

The woman looked up and after a moment of thought passed her face, it was dawned with realization and she gestured for Korra to come inside, "Aah you must be the new student Korra _Jones_ or should I say the Royal Princess Korra D'Agostino?"

Korra was expecting the woman to bow as many of the people she met did, but on her new Principal's face she simply saw a small hint of intrigue and amusement, whether Korra preferred this to flustered bows, she didn't yet know, "Oh no, ma'am I'd like my royal stature to remain hidden throughout my time here, I'd quite like to come here as a regular student and expect no special treatment." Korra meant every word she said, she really didn't want to gain fake friends or have to put up with fake smiles and exasperated bows, she got enough of that back home and wanted to be herself here.

"Well, that's a first, I would've thought that the _Royal Princess_ would want the world at her feet, but here you're asking to be treated regularly," The principal, who Korra deciphered was a Miss Lin Beifong from her name tag on the desk, seemed to be amused as she looked at Korra's attire, to which Korra simply stared back to see that the woman was wearing a black blazer over a grey blouse with black slacks, "Well, if that's the case I expect you to be on your best behavior and stay out of trouble, here's your schedule now if we're done here you may take your leave and head to class since the bell is to ring any minute now." She handed Korra her schedule and just as she finished her speech the bell rang.

Korra thanked her, bowed and quickly left the office and started trying to navigate her way to her next class, she really didn't like this _Beifong, 'why did she tell me to stay out of trouble, do I look like trouble? Eeeh so what...'_ Despite this, and Korra will never admit it, she respected Beifong since she was strong and Korra could understand how she held power over this High School.

Korra finally made it to her first lesson, Maths, and pushed herself through the doors, interrupting the teacher's current lecture, and have several sets of eyes turn to stare at her as if she just murdered 10 people, '_man can't they mind their own business'_, Korra's jaw clenched, "Sorry I'm late Sir I had to meet the principal since … I'm new."

"Yes, yes it's fine, but I suggest you find an empty seat and go sit down, we were just discussing the main subjects we will be covering this year such as Pythagoras and..." The professor droned on while Korra found a seat near the back of her class and inwardly groaned. Korra did not like maths and as her Carer Pema used to say, Korra was more imaginative and like to have her 'creative juices flow' so maths' logic and numbers made no sense to Korra-

"Hey, you must be the new kid; I'm Bolin, nice to meet you." Korra turned around to meet a muscular boy with striking emerald eyes and a button nose and was wearing denim blue bleached shorts, with a green runner sweatshirt and high tops, as he tapped Korra's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, my name's Korra but how do _you _know it's nice to meet me, what if I'm an asshole?" Korra asked smirking.

Bolin grinned at her remark, "Well, that's for me to find out isn't it…"

Korra's smirk widened, "sooo is this teacher always this boring or is he trying extra hard for me today?" Korra joked.

"Nah, maths is always boring, unless you're my brother, then maths is the easiest thing on the planet and you're done so fast you wouldn't have had time to be bored…" Bolin smirked and rolled his eyes as he thought of his brother and how smart he was.

"Well no offence but you're brother sounds like a nerd, wait no, I mean he sounds really, um… smart." Korra mentally scolded herself, _'how am I going to make friend, if I go round insulting their brothers'_, but to her relief Bolin only shook his head and laughed, what she didn't know was that he was laughing at her ignorance because his brother was anything but the nerd Korra had in mind.

"Nah, you've got my brother all wrong, but hey, you can meet him and my other friend Asami at lunch today, I mean, that is, if you want to have lunch with me, us, I mean, you don't have to but..." Korra stifled a laugh at Bolin flustering as he invited Korra to have lunch with them.

"Sure I'd love to, now, as much as I hate to admit this, I think we should actually listen to the professor for the rest of the lesson otherwise we'll be screwed." Korra smiled as Bolin laughed and she turned ahead to listen to the teacher drone on.

A/N;_ I'm sooooo sorry for not having Mako in this chapter, but I guess you just have to wait till lunch, and also I'm sorry for the really weird surname Korra has, I'm studying Italian, since it's AMAZING, and I thought it was such a cool surname so I just had to use it :) and __**rememeber: Irosami or Borrasami?**_** And Check my profile for links to their clothes descriptions. **_Thanks sooo much, review and I'll love u 333_


	3. Intros, a Deal and lots of Blushing

**A/N:**_ Heeey, I'm back and guess what! This chapter has MAKO which must mean one thing: MAKORRA! (only a little bit though, I'm so sorry you gorgeous beauties) Also I went with Irosami since I got a LOT of Irosami votes through guest reviews and I really think they were made for each other as well :) and also THANKS SOOOO MUCH for the positive feedback guys, Yous seriously don't know how happy your reviews and faves make me but that doesn't mean that nay constructive criticism for improvement won't be appreciated cuz I could use all the help I can get :) BTW How do you feel about Jinolin/Bonra, Basically how'd you feel about Bolin and Jinora? Just give it a thought. Oh and do any of you actually use the links in my profile for the clothes, cuz it'll probably help a lot in this chapter with Asami's outfit :) THANKIES!_

**Chapter 3: Introductions, a Deal and a lot of Blushing**

Most of her classes went on like this, where she'd arrive late and make some small talk with other students but come the lunch hour, Korra was initially nervous she'd have trouble finding her way to the dining hall but all she had to do was follow the heard of hungry students and BAM, she was in the dining room, she had her lunch on a tray in front of her and was currently scanning the dining room but it didn't last long since her thoughts were interrupted by a certain emerald eyed boy.

"Kooooorrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bolin yelled as long as he could for Korra and she couldn't help but smile at her new friend's obviousness, he was waving his hands in the air for Korra to notice him, much to the displeasure of his two companions: a boy, who was looking down, face held in his hands and a girl next to him, who was simply shaking her head in exasperation.

Once Bolin realized that Korra had spotted him and was making her way towards him, he contently sat down. "Hi Bolin, and um his friends..." Korra happily greeted Bolin, only to have Bolin respond with a bear hug."

"It's really good to see you Korra!" Bolin squeezed Korra and after realizing that he was perhaps overdoing it he let go and sheepishly scratched the back of his head and after an encouraging nudge from Korra he quickly introduced everyone. "Korra this is the Beautiful and rich Asami Sato, daughter of the founder of Future industries, and this, is the Star of our Arena Polo team and the scholar student, who just so happens to be my brother as well, Mako Anderson," Mako and Asami visibly cringed at Bolin's grand introductions, "And Mako, 'Sami this is the newest student, the bad-ass, the laugh-a-lot, Korra…?" Bolin looked questioningly to Korra for her surname.

"Oh, yeah my surname, um…," Korra knew she couldn't give away her real surname otherwise they'd know she was the Royalty, what was it that Beifong had called her, "Oh yeah, it's Jones, I'm Korra … _Jones_." '_Jones, really, Jones? That was the best Tenzin could come up with?'_ "Oh, and how am I Korra, laugh-a-lot, the bad ass part I like but the laugh-a-lot bit?"

Korra gave Bolin a confused look but before he could answer, Asami chimed in, "I think he's referring to what happened in the parking lot this morning, I mean with Tahno, no one has ever really laughed at Tahno in the face before, it was quite amusing." Korra noted that Asami had luscious, long raven hair that was in a half updo with loose curls, she was wearing a red dress with black lace straps and a thin belt over some opaque black leggings and some London rebel black lace up wedge trainers with a black warehouse cropped zip detail jacket/Blazer and a red Versace Vanitas embroidered leather shoulder bag. For makeup she had subtle smokey eyes and red glossy lipstick and she also had on a red and black rose cameo necklace with silver marcasite rose stud earrings. Bolin was right in his description, Asami was truly the most beautiful girl here and very rich, but Korra had met many snobby rich women visiting the palace and all of them were your typical posh, ignorant idiots, she hoped Asami would be different.

Korra grinned, "Well, have you seen the guy, I mean his fringe is so big and full of gunk and the eye liner, was that guy for real? And anyway he's a jerk, he deserved it…"

Bolin and Asami cracked up with laughter in agreement of Korra's statement and Korra was pleased to see the brooding Mako smirk a little as well.

"So, you're in an Arena Polo team huh? That too, you're apparently the star?" Korra said looking toward Mako; she was intrigued by this amber eyed figure that was surrounded by an air of mystery, exhibited by his brooding nature. He was wearing dark slim jeans with a white t shirt underneath a dark red flannel check shirt that had the top few buttons unbuttoned and some black sneakers, and what was with the scarf, it was still pretty warm outside?

Mako just shrugged, "There's nothing to it."

"Shut up Bro, don't believe him Korra he's being modest, he scored all the 3 winning goals in our last match against the against the Bau Ling Buzzard wasps!" Bolin excitedly praised his brother but his face fell when he continued, "But our team is kind of disbanded now since me and Mako had this team with a guy called Hasook but he left this summer so, we're looking for a new player but no one here's any good."

"So... _Mr Hatrick _and you are looking for another player huh? That's perfect!" Korra exclaimed clapping her hands in delight, "Because, I am a Polo star, even if I do say so myself, in fact my trophies are evidence to that and I don't think Arena Polo is much different from normal Polo so, how about giving me a shot?"

"You're a Polo star, wow that's really cool but I don't know how you're Polo training would go with our Arena Polo since, in Arena Polo you're enclosed by walls of 4 or more feet in height and you play on a smaller area on an uneven dirt surface with the ball bouncing against those walls as well, so it might be a bit tricky…" Bolin said, not wanting to sound like a buzz-kill, but he didn't have to since his Brother cut in for him.

"It won't just be _tricky_, it'll be hard, very hard, for you, since Arena Polo is the _NON-prissy_ version of Polo and it takes time to learn it and we don't have time since the tournament starts next week, so unless you can make miracles, it's not gonna happen." Mako smirked slightly when he saw Korra's cute pout, _'Wait, cute? Focus Anderson, Focus!'_

"Well, hey Mr Killjoy you haven't even seen me play and Polo is not a prissy games, it involves strategies and tactics and _skill_ and if it's any consolation, I'm a really fast learner, come on, just give me a chance, please, just train me for the week and at least let us try out for the tournament and if we get in: great, if we don't: you get to say you were right!" Korra half pleaded, half demanded,_ 'Hm, idiot, he doesn't even know what he's talking about, well maybe he does but still, I'm gonna show this guy!'_

"Come on Mako, please, just give her a chance," Bolin begged his brother, before him and Korra came together and said, "Pleeaaaaaase!"

Mako threw his hands in the air, "You know what fine, but don't blame me if you make a fool out of yourself!"

"Don't worry; I won't have to because I _won't_ make a fool out of myself!" Korra crossed her hands over her chest as she pushed her nose up in the air whilst Mako shook his head and Bolin grinned, happy that the team was back on.

"Okaaaaaay…. So moving on from the horse topic, where are you from Korra?" Asami asked, intrigued by Korra, she knew that Polo was quite the bit more expensive than Arena Polo, so she was obviously from a rich background, further evidenced by her wicked motorcycle, but there was something interesting about this girl.

"Oh, well I was born and grew up in the southern water tribe but I just moved here from Ba Sing Se." Korra explained, hoping she hadn't given anything away about her identity.

"So... you've travelled quite a lot that's cool, so what kinda things are you interested in then, apart from Polo that is?" Asami inquired.

"Oh, well, I'm really interested in sports actually and as you've probably figured out my main forte is Polo but I've also got a lot of Martial Arts training."

"Really, what kind of Martial Arts have you done? I mean me and Mako have done some kick boxing and then Mako went and gotten a black belt and Karate and he was training in Kung Fu," _'But then it got too expensive, so Mako stopped, even though he was really good.' _Bolin thought, _"_Not to toot Mako's horn or anything..." Bolin looked pretty chuffed as he showed off his Brothers sparring strengths, much to Mako's displeasure since Mako tended to keep to himself

"Wow, that's so cool," Korra started, Bolin's face grinning in pride, "I've also done some Kick Boxing and I've got a black belt in Karate as well, and _was_ training in Ninjitsu and Tai Chi, man is it hard, but I _have_ mastered Kung Fu." Korra explained, a small smirk forming on her face when she saw Bolin look at her with a dropped Jaw, Asami's eyes widened in most probably shock and some admiration, until she saw that Mako only looked mildly impressed as he nodded his head, '_really, all he's going to do is nod his head at my life's accomplishments… this boy was hard to please'._

"Well don't look so shocked guys; I may be a girl but I sure as hell am not gonna act all girly and everything, I like sports and martial arts just seems so cool and it is just another form of self-defence as well as the fact that I would be able to kick some serious butt, so..." Korra tried to explain herself.

"No it's not that, it's just, Wow Korra, my respect for you just keeps rising; but remind me never to get in a fight with you." Asami smiled, _'Korra's real, as in, she doesn't seem like a fake bimbo, she's seems really cool actually.'_

Bolin shook his head to get out of his earlier daze, "Man Korra, you are seriously powerful, you should be like, I don't know, teaching Martial Arts by now?"

Korra thought for a moment before an Idea struck her, "Hey! I know what I can do, how about we have a trade?" After seeing everyone at the table give her confused or questioning glances in the case of Mako she continued to explain, "I mean, Mako can teach me Arena Polo and in return I can teach him Kung Fu, so then he can master Kung Fu and I can learn Arena Polo in time for the tournament!" The plan sounded flawless to Korra and to Bolin as well.

Mako thought this once over, _'I suppose it makes sense, but why would she want to teach me Kung Fu… maybe it's so she won't have to owe me anything, that way we're even, hmm, this girl's pretty smart, not to mention strong, and beautiful too… wait what, shut up Mako, you've only just met her!'_

"It's a good idea Mako, I think you should go for it, and in the mean time I can get your uniforms for the tournament ready since, I have a good feeling about this." Asami reasoned.

Mako caved, "Alright I think that's a good deal, but we should hold off my Kung Fu training until after we get into the tournament because it's only in a week and you have a lot to learn if you want to get in."

_'Yes!' _Korra thought_, 'Get in! Mako won't know what hit him…'_

Korra was just about to voice her thoughts but was interrupted by Iroh walking up to them, and for some reason Korra felt the need to stand at his presence, which came as a massive surprise since she rarely ever stood for Dukes, at least, not without a prod in the arm from Tenzin, in fact she only felt the need to stand up willingly when she had met the Ex Fire Lord Zuko, because he carried that air of Power and authority, even after having retired.

"Oh, hey … Iroh, h-how are you?" Korra mentally cursed herself for stammering in front of him since she was caught off guard.

"Sorry, I kinda caught you off guard, I was just wondering how your first day was going, Tahno hasn't troubled you again has he?" Iroh inquired, he had seen her on his way out and wanted to make sure the new student was ok, but was glad to know she was with good company.

"Oh, no I'm fine, it's been a good day and Tahno had given me a well-deserved laugh so yeah I'm good."

"Hello Bolin, Mako, Asami, its nice meeting you again." Korra couldn't help but feel that Iroh's pleasantries were slightly more directed to the blushing Asami.

"Um, yes it's good to see you too Iroh, How's things on the Head Team (the main school council committee)?" Asami asked in a somewhat coy manner.

Korra was glancing toward Bolin with a raised eyebrow before discretely nodding towards the pair which he returned with a knowing grin and a slight nod of the head.

"Oh, well it's going pretty well but I've been really busy lately, it's why I came so late now but uh, we have English together next period do you want to make our way there, together?" Korra could've sworn she saw a small blush tinge Iroh's faced as he asked the question and held out his arm for Asami, which she quite gladly took.

"That would be lovely." With that the pair walked off and once they were out of ear shot, Korra and Bolin burst out laughing, even Mako joined in with a slight chuckle at the couple's obviousness.

"Are- Are they, going out… or what?" Korra asked between gasps of breathe.

"No, they've been like that since ages and all I want to do is just bonk their heads together and make them kiss already." Bolin admitted with a grin.

"Actually, I think they would ask each other if they ever said anything, I think they just prefer the peace they get from each other's company but I suppose they just want to get to know each other better." Mako chipped in giving his analysis, not realizing he had voiced his thoughts.

"Oh come on, how much more do you need to know, to know, that they are perfect for each other and I've only been here for half a day although I must admit you're a pretty deep analyzer Mako." Korra smirked as she saw Mako blush ever so slightly at her last remark but just then the Bell rang for the end of lunch and they went off to their classes, Korra, slightly slower than the others since she was still trying to get used to the place.

**A/N: REMEMBER: How do You feel about BolinxJinora? Or do you want Bolin to be a single Pringle! Or do you want me to Create a NEW Character for him? P.S. check profile for links :) Love you, R&R thanks xxxxx**


	4. The Royal Butt Falls

**A/N:** _Thanks so much fro the feedback guys and you know what, I think I'm gonna keep Bolin as the very flirtatious (hint hint for the future) Single Pringle, cuz all the ladies love Bolin :) So there won't really be any BolinxJinora but I still have included Jinora for certain revelations. Also for those Korroh shippers out there, I've planned a little something for you too but it's not gonna be real and it's just going to be a few misinterpretations to get a certain Amber eyed figure to get a bit jealous, but don't worry, right now I'm just trying to develop the actually plot of the story and thanks to the AMAZING cupcake Lover -1234 and Ferntail143 I've got a strong idea on the plot and have got everything noted and HEADS UP: there's a little surprise for you at the end :) Thanks everyone :)_

**Chapter 4: The Royal Butt falls ;)**

Korra was sitting in her last period, chemistry, when she turned to face a girl sitting next to her, she had short, straight, light brown hair with deep brown eyes, she had on a silk, cream sleeveless blouse under a coral pique jacket with some red slim jeans with brown Davie oxford shoes, well she looked nice enough of a person, although maybe a bit young… "Hey, I'm Korra; I'm new and wanted to know if you knew where the stables are?" Korra asked.

"Hi, my name's Jinora and-" Jinora started before she turned to see Korra and after a moment of thought her eyes became wide with realization, "You're Korra! As in THE Korra D'Agostino, wow my father was telling me something about you but I wasn't really listening but this is just sooo cool, I can't believe it the roya-" Once Korra recovered from the shock of someone having figured her out she quickly covered Jinora's mouth.

"I'm not the princess who said anything about a princess and," Korra quickly rambled on before she remembered what Tenzin had told her about his daughter coming to this High School as well and quickly uncovered Jinora's mouth, "Ooooh, yeaaaah, you must be Tenzin's kid right, um sorry, Hi."

"That's fine, um, your Highness, Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting you and-" Just as swiftly Korra had uncovered her mouth, she covered it again.

"Sshhhhh, you can't let anyone here find out who I really am, I don't want anybody to know, so if you could keep it a secret that would really be appreciated." Korra explained, uncovering Jinora's mouth again.

Jinora nodded in understanding, "Ok, your Highness, oh, wait um, what do you want me to call you?"

"Just call me Korra, Jinora, and we could be at the start of a beautiful friendship." Korra winked and Jinora grinned, "Oh and hey so, going back to my earlier question, do you know where the stables are?"

"Oh yeah, but it's a bit of a walk, but if you want, I can take you there after class?" Jinora suggested

"Thanks, that'll be great!" Korra exclaimed happily, and now that she looked closer she noticed that Jinora held many of her father's traits, such as her deep brown eyes and she was obviously smart since she had skipped an academic year. The girls continued making small talk throughout the class and had exchanged phone numbers until Jinora mustered up the courage to ask Korra about the Royal life.

"Well, I don't think it'll be good if we discuss it in school, but how about you come over to my apartment for lunch sometime and we can talk then." Korra smiled when she saw Jinora's lips break out into a wide grin as she nodded. When the bell rang, Jinora lead Korra to the stables and waved her goodbyes saying she had other duties to attend to.

Korra entered the stables and made her way to her horse Naga who was currently eating some hay, she went over and hugged her Horse and thought over about what happened today, '_So… today I was royally shown up by the Head boy- well not really, but I still feel somewhat ignorant next to him- had the Principal already think I'm trouble, made a deal with the scholastic star, Mako in which I've got myself onto an Arena Polo team- When Tenzin had told her to stay away from all that- and became a Kung Fu teacher, already found someone that knows who I really am and made 2 new friends in the process, 4 if you count Iroh and Asami and 5 if you count me WANTING to be friends with Mako, the silent, brooding, tall, strong, handsome - wait where am I going with this, shut up Korra, you only just met the guy, so what if he's hot and smart and strong and- you're doing it again…. You know what I think I'm gonna go for a ride on you Naga.' _With that decided she started on tacking Naga, then put the saddle pad on her along with the saddle and she made sure to tighten the girth and then put the reins over her head. She checked all the straps and lowered the stirrups before leading Naga to the Riding area before mounting her.

She started with a small trot before breaking into a gallop and Korra instantly felt clam and in place, riding on Naga made her feel like she was in her own element and it always made her feel free and peaceful. She closed her eyes as she felt the wind in her face, and that's when she realised she had no helmet on and decided that maybe she should keep her eyes open. When she turned at the corner she saw that an amber eyed figure was watching her and she blushed slightly and looked down: bad idea. She didn't notice the fence that was coming up and so was caught off guard when Naga had to speed up so that the jump was possible, but since Korra didn't know, she was only loosely holding the reins and fell of Naga when she made the jump and landed on her back and had curled into the foetal position as she clutched her head with one hand and her stomach with the other but alas the pain soon caused her to be consumed by the darkness.

Mako was on his way to the parking lot to drive home with Bolin. But as he passed the riding area, he noticed that Korra was riding a beautiful white horse, and she looked very graceful which was surprising since the Korra he saw at lunch was quite the hot head. However, when he saw that she had spotted him he quickly turned and was about to continue on his way when he heard a loud thump and looked back to see Korra on her side, on the ground and his feet ran into motion to help her.

When he neared her, he saw that she was unconscious so he picked her up, bridle style, and ran to his car, where Bolin was already waiting. Once he got to his car he could see that Bolin was frantic and had worry plastered on his face, "Bro, what the hell happened, what did you do?" Bolin yelled, hands on his head.

Mako placed Korra in the backseat of his black Audi Q7, which he had bought with the money he earned from his part time job, before getting in the car and rolling down the window to talk to Bolin, "Bo, I didn't do anything, she was riding a horse, I think it was hers, since I had never seen it before, but she was riding it without a helmet and had fell over at a jump, so I'm taking her to see a doctor but I need you to put the horse away, oh and can you take Korra's motorcycle for her?"

"She fell over at a jump, she must've been experienced enough to know how to jump? But yeah I'll put her horse away and I'll have to take the motorcycle to our flat since I don't know where her house is? But yeah … bye." Bolin walked off as Mako drove to the Hospital, he didn't think she had any serious injuries, none that he could see, but Mako knew that with equestrian injuries, you can never be too careful.

Once he reached there, he got a doctor to check her up, once that was over they said that she had simply got a few bruises and cuts due to the force and angle at which she fell on the ground, but other than a slight headache, she would be fine and could go home once she woke up, which wasn't too long since she was up within the next half hour.

"What the hell happened?" Korra asked as she rubbed her aching head, the last thing she remembered was riding on Naga and now she was on a hospital bed with Mako next to her smirking slightly.

"You weren't wearing a helmet and you fell off your horse… I'm sorry." Mako hesitated before whispering the last few words as he hung his head slightly to avoid Korra's eyes.

Korra thought back and remembered noticing Mako and losing focus before falling off Naga, she groaned before questioningly looking at Mako, "Why are you sorry, I'm the idiot that wasn't concentrating and didn't wear a helmet?"

"Yeah, but it was because of me that you lost that focus," Mako started before grinning when he continued, "But I do agree that you were an idiot for not wearing a helmet, and then you say you can handle Arena Polo..." Mako's smirk widened he saw Korra get increasingly infuriated.

"Hey! I can handle Arena Polo ok, we had a deal and I'll wear my helmet next time, I've only got a few bruises, I'll be fine tomorrow, but right now I want to go home… *gasp* Where's my motorcycle!?" Korra asked wide eyed, she really hoped she wouldn't have to go back to school for it.

"Don't worry, Bolin took it to our Apartment, since I didn't know where you lived, but if you want I can drive you home?" Mako explained.

"Um, Thanks, and uh thanks for taking me to the hospital as well." Korra thanked as he led her to his car and through directions from Korra he was able to drive her to her apartment block. She waved goodbye before thanking him once again and just as she was about to leave, she quickly turned back when she remembered something, "Hey, um could you uh give me a lift to school in the morning since I won't have my bike, thanks so much, oh, and are we gonna start training and stuff tomorrow?" She asked.

"It's fine, I guess I could pick you up for school tomorrow and Bolin could ride your bike to school and you can have your reunion there and, yes, training will begin tomorrow and let me warn you, you're gonna have to work really hard and I won't go easy on you, the first match of the tournament is on the Monday of next week and I've already presented our team for the tournament, so you need to be ready to play up to semi- professional standards by then." Mako said before driving off.

Korra made a face as she walked to her apartment and in an annoying, squeaky voice she mimicked Mako, "You're gonna have to work really hard and I won't go easy on you, hm, meanie, you won't have to go easy on me and he can take his stupid semi-professional standards and shove it where Agni don't shine." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued her rant in hear head, oblivious to the strange, confused and wary glances she was getting from other people in the building before entering her apartment.

A masked man in a long black, hooded Trench Coat was standing in a darkened office, staring at a photo of a young boy consoling his chubby brother who had just fallen into the snow, until there was a knock at his door and a figure walked in and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Sir, the spies you sent as Di Lee to infiltrate the Palace at Ba Sing Se have reported that the royal Princess is no longer present at the castle, rumor has it that she's in Republic City.

"Well then, Lieutenant, I suppose we're taking a trip to Republic City, I expect my team to be ready to go within the next few days."

"Yes, as you Wish, Amon, sir."

**A/N:**_Well, I hope this chapter was interesting enough for you? Let me warn you though, the next chapter is meant to have feels, lots of MAKORRA feels ;) so be ready and also what do you think of the amon addition? Come on, you didn't think it would all be a NORMAL High School now did you? (special Thanks to Ferntail for the idea) Sooo, tell me what think and how the stories going and what you've made of the shippings (not that there's much for you to go on), also don't be afraid to suggest improvements and compliments are always appreciated (in fact I welcome them with open arms) Thanks sooo much for the reviews and all guys, you seriously don't know how happy you make me feel :) R&R, byeee xxxxx_

**_P.S. What would you think of Jinora having a small school girl crush on Bolin (which is completely _****not serious****_, she just thinks he's sweet) with bolin completely oblivious to it most probably?_**


	5. Training Troubles

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews guys and just to clear up this is a MAKORRA fanfic :) Also for the purpose of this fanfic Naga is a horse and AvatarFreak17, I understand what you mean, Amon makes everything dramatic, I think its the mask ;) Also guys in this chapter I'm trying to relate it a bit to the show where pro bending is different to the original traditional bending that Korra is used to, so although Korra is amazing at Polo, she has to learn to ace Arena Polo, if that makes sense to you guys XD Now without further ado..._

**Chapter 5: Training Troubles**

"Mako, are you even listening?" Korra was talking to Mako about her most recent Polo match that she was, apparently amazing in, when Korra turned to look at Mako who was simply staring at the road and at her question; she noticed a small smirk tug at his lips which lead to Korra smacking him on the arm.

"Hey, city boy, you're the one that wanted to know about my knowledge of Polo and now you're not even listening, that is not fair." Korra huffed as she crossed her hands over her chest, was she that boring?

"Calm down Korra, I don't really need to be told how good you are since I figured you were pretty good when I saw all your trophies in your apartment." It was true, Mako had seen her trophies when he had come to pick her up, since she was still sleeping when he had arrived so after talking with the receptionist, he had made his way up to her, very nice apartment, to drag Korra out of bed.

"Only, _pretty good, _Man, you are hard to impress." This boy confused Korra like nothing else, was he complimenting her or was he saying that she was only mediocre good?

"Well, I haven't seen you in action yet so I can't really say much," Korra raised her eyebrow at Mako's statement causing him to blush slightly as he realized what he had said, "I mean, in action, on the field, oh… Korra you know what I mean." Korra laughed while Mako sighed in exasperation.

After a few moments of silence, Korra, ever the hot head, decided to break it with a change of subject, "so… um, your car's pretty cool, your parents buy it for you, huh city boy?"

Mako's easy smiled dropped and he visibly tensed and stiffened at Korra's remark, "No" was his simple answer before he turned on the radio signalling that the rest of the journey would be in silence, much to Korra's confusion. Once they got to school, Mako didn't say anything to Korra before stepping out and briskly walking to wherever he needed to be so when Korra spotted Asami she happily walked up to her.

"Hey Asa-" Korra started but was cut off with a hug from her.

"God, Bolin said you fell off your horse and had to go to hospital! Are you alright, should you even be in school?" Asami asked, concerned, once she peeled away from Korra to size her up and see if there were any visible injuries.

"Nah I'm fine, Bolin just exaggerated, I rested and I'll be ok." Korra assured Asami who was still looking at Korra suspiciously but soon realized her new friend was ok and broke into a smile: Korra took this as a good sign before continuing, "Um... Asami would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

"Sure, shoot." Asami responded coolly although she soon picked up on Korra's uneasiness, "Don't worry Korra you can ask me whatever you need to know, it's alright." Asami assured.

Korra hesitated before asking, "Um, Asami, I'm guessing you know Bolin and Mako pretty well, and um… Did something happen to their parents?" Korra started slowly, not sure if she was wandering in too deep, I mean, she had only met them yesterday, but for some reason she felt she could trust her.

"Well, Bolin and Mako's parents died in an accident when they were kids and they had lived with their, for lack of better wording, not-so welcoming uncle until Mako was old enough to move out with Bolin and they get government benefits and all but Mako still has a part time job, why, did something happen on your way here?" Asami explained everything delicately to Korra who now looked pain-stricken and somewhat guilt-ridden.

"Oh, well I kinda sorta teased him about his parents getting him his car, but I really didn't know I just, was… I don't know?" _'Being the inconsiderate idiot she always was, being the do-now think- later girl, how could I have made that sick joke about his parents when I knew nothing about him, I didn't even think, oh wait that's right I never think, that's what had gotten my parents killed...huh that's pretty ironic…' _Korra understood what it felt like to lose your parents and she couldn't live with herself right now thinking about the remark she made to Mako, no wonder Mako had gone all stiff and cold on her, and just when they were getting warming up to each other.

Asami could see that this girl was seriously sorry and she rubbed her back in reassurance before continuing, "I'm sure Mako will understand you didn't mean it, he is pretty understanding, I mean you never knew right? And you can always make it up to him at practice today… you are still practicing right?"

"Yeah, I think so, at least I hope so," Korra explained before forcing a smile on her face and looked at Asami with a sly grin, "So, how was your _magnificent_ walk to English with Iroh?" Korra asked Asami with melodramatic expressions and grand hand gestures, to which Asami nudged her with her elbow.

"Korra… that's not funny..." Asami smiled and blushed remembering what had happened, before suddenly finding an interest in her shoes.

"Uh-uh no way, I saw that little smile Asami, something happened, now come on, tell me, you _know _you can trust me." Korra looked at Asami with a sly grin but the gleam in her eyes told Asami that she could definitely trust her.

"Well, Iroh asked me to dinner, Saturday night, and oh, Korra he was such a gentleman when he asked me, he even bowed a little when I said yes." Asami gushed as she poured her feelings to her new friend, she was glad there was a girl she could finally talk to, but frowned slightly when she saw the confused look on Korra's face.

"Why, Saturday, why not tonight or Friday night?" Korra asked.

Asami smiled before continuing, "That's because, since he's Head Prefect and all, he's pretty much always busy during the school week and on Friday his grandfather is visiting and he has a lot of respect for him, and apparently they're some pretty important people." Asami explained to Korra who now smiling in acceptance as she nodded her head.

The day went by pretty quickly and much to Korra's displeasure it was the end of the school day and she was currently making her way towards the stables, dreading the thought of confronting Mako, that is, if he shows up. Although she knew it wasn't really her fault since she didn't know any better but she had the tendency to take the blame for most things, like what happened to her parents and the republican riots in the Earth Kingdom and now this…

Korra was grooming Naga, thinking about the past since, with Naga, she could clear her mind and gather her thoughts easily, when she heard the creaking of the door opening and turned around to see Mako standing with a saddle pad, a saddle, some reins, a Polo mallet _(the stick thing you use to hit the ball), _a plastic ball and of course an equestrian helmet with a chin strap. He handed a few things to Korra and told her he would be waiting outside to start her training and just as he turned, Korra quickly held on to his arm, "I'm so sorry for what I said Mako, I didn't know what happened to your parents, but I promise that I can understand how-"

Mako abruptly turned to face her and twisted his arms so he was now holding her wrists and was looking into her eyes, he was just about to retort that she could not possibly understand how it feels to lose your parents when he saw something he didn't expect to see in her eyes, it wasn't the guilt or pity that he saw in most people's eyes: it was empathy, as if she could understand him like no other, so he loosened his grip on her and simply asked how, "How do you understand?" Although he feared he already knew the answer.

"I'm an orphan too," she whispered and Mako flinched at the word, he hated it. "My parents died in … in an accident when I was young too, although, I can't completely understand since I always had people to look after me and… I'm sorry Mako, I didn't know any better." She knew Mako had a much harder life then her, sure she was complaining that she had no freedom at times, but he had no love ate least not that of a proper carer and his strength and determination today only made her admire and respect him even more. She looked into Mako's eyes again and saw that he was staring into her soul, reading her, understanding her and it was then that she realized their close proximity, just a couple of inches apart. Until the beeping of her phone broke their gaze and Mako quickly turned around before whispering over his shoulder, "I'm sorry for overreacting," and headed off to mount his horse so they could practice. Korra smiled slightly before checking her phone and groaning, it was a text from Tenzin, trust him to break up anything romantic that may be going on in her life, '_wait, did I say romantic, I meant uh, wait, what did just happen?' _Korra shrugged it off as she read the text, something about a meeting he was having with some Unalaq guy, she had heard that name before but pushed it aside for now and started gearing up and mounting Naga.

Korra made her way to the Arena Polo area and once she entered the fences she realized that Bolin had been right, the area was considerably smaller than in the original Polo and the fences felt like a constriction in her eyes, but hey, you work with what you're given. Mako wanted to see how she maneuvered her horse on the uneven surface with a much lighter ball _(in comparison to the full plastic or wooden ball used in normal Polo, since in Arena Polo, it's like a small, hard surfaced football)_ and to her credit she was pretty good.

"See, I know what I'm doing; now when are we going to actually play?" Korra looked pretty chuffed until Mako replied,

"I never doubted that you didn't, but you are going far too fast, in Arena Polo you have got to be slower and still be able to maneuver your horse with ease due to the limitations on area which also means your plays have to be shorter since you don't need as strong swing on the mallet to get the ball moving. Now let's try that again only this time I'll join you and I want you to take the ball off me by 'hooking' me and then try scoring." Mako could only roll his eyes when he saw Korra snigger slightly at the word hooking, it was a term used in Polo to describe a common defensive play, but obviously Korra would find it funny either way, but Mako could still feel his lips pull into a small smirk at her childish antics.

"Man, I have to go slower? That's the problem, oh well, come on, let's do this." Korra exclaimed and got into position on the field line across Mako to start there little game.

Korra couldn't get the ball off Mako, despite all her efforts and it was really starting to frustrate her and she couldn't understand why but apparently it was perfectly clear to Mako; he had realized that she was still playing with Polo rules and not Arena Polo rules, "Korra you've gotta remember that in Arena Polo you have to get a lot more physical and rough, don't be afraid to get into close contact with me to get the ball." Mako exclaimed and continued in irritation when he heard Korra giggle, "Korra, I'm serious…" Mako gave her a stern look and they set off again.

Korra didn't need to be told twice to get 'physical', she heeded Mako's advice and can safely say, she wasn't afraid to get into close contact, she maneuvered her horse to his side so that she could fairly hook him by stopping his swing and line of shot with her mallet and 'riding him off' _(a term used to describe moving the other players line of shot with their horse, however if the players' shoulders touch it counts as a penalty since it's unsafe then)_ to successfully tackle the ball off him, but forgot that such a strong swing wasn't needed so the ball went over the goal fence, of course Korra had momentarily forgotten that rules were different and cheered at her supposed first goal.

Mako shook his head before saying, "That doesn't count Korra, the Ball has to touch the actual fence between the goal posts for it to count, remember: I told you that plays have to be shorter in Arena Polo since the ball is lighter…" Mako tried to explain to an annoyed looking Korra.

"First I'm going too fast, then I'm too far away and now I'm too strong?" Korra looked at Mako with a questioning look, to which he only smirked and shook his head.

"Korra, you're doing very well okay, just tone it done a bit and I don't think I need to tell you to not be afraid to roughen it up a little bit since, that was a pretty good hook and the ride off was impressive, just be careful not to go too far and make it a penalty, but for today I think that was enough, now let's go." Mako smiled before getting off his horse and walking it back to the stable, Korra in step next to him.

**A/N:** _Ooooh, Makorra action (not really much but hey, it's still makorra) I also gave some hints as to what might happen in the future so well done if you picked up on that, although it's quite obvious I think, but that's for you to decide, and all those very very avid Korra fans will hopefully know who Unalaq is (hint hint)_


	6. Families and Politics

**A/N:** So, I'm not really to happy with this chapter, I don't really know why either, it's just cuz I feel really pessimistic today since I've not had a good day at all but I still wrote this in hope to at least keep some of my reviewers happy but this is mainly a let me fill you in on what is about to happen chapter, with I guess a little bit of Makorra although I think the chapter after the next one will be better because we have dinner with a certain ex fire lord to look forward too :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dysfunctional families and Politics**

"Korra, I'm serious, stop whatever you're doing and listen to me carefully." Tenzin's voice was stern and serious. It was early in the morning and if it wasn't for the underlining tone of urgency in Tenzin's voice she would have carried on making her breakfast instead of sitting down before giving him her full attention as she listened to him on the phone.

"Okay Tenzin, what's the matter?"

"Did you receive my text yesterday about the upcoming meeting with your uncle Unalaq." _'I knew I heard that name from before, how could I forget my own uncle, not that he was the best uncle ever considering he hasn't really bothered to keep in touch, whatsoever...'_

"What about it?" Korra asked, not really caring about the political world as of yet.

"Well, it means that his children will be coming, you remember Eska and Desna?"

"The creep twins, how could I forget, but I still don't see what I have to do?" The twins did not like Korra and it was safe to say the feelings were mutual.

"Well, as the royal Princess, you're going to have to keep them entertained…" Tenzin was hesitating before he continued, but ever the impatient Korra cut in,

"And how am I supposed to do that while I'm at High School," Korra asked before her eyes widened when a very displeasing idea popped into her head, "You're not going to make me drop out and have private tutors again are you, oh please no, Please Tenzin, I only just got some friends and, and I'm even on an Arena Polo team and.." Korra rambled on, while Tenzin tried numerous times to cut in.

"You WHAT? Korra I thought I told you to stay AWAY from the Arena Polo-" Korra could just imagine Tenzin's face: red and steaming with rage but she couldn't think about that right now,

"-Forget that, why are you making me drop out of High School?!" Korra shouted, as if speaking louder will get her answers faster.

"Korra, if you would just listen! I am not having you drop out of High School, on the contrary, I'm having the twins join you in your High School for the few days that they will be here since their father wanted them to get to know our Kingdom and it's ways better."

Korra seemed to calm down a bit with the relief that she wouldn't be leaving any time soon and quickly asked, "When are they coming?"

"They'll be here sometime next week, so be ready, oh and I forgot to tell you, Ex Fire Lord Zuko will be in the city as well this Friday so you'll have to go over and meet him for dinner since it's-"

"My duty as Royal Princess to formally greet and converse with other Royals or elite Parliament members, I know, I've had that drilled into me since childhood." Korra explained in a dreary, dull, robotic voice.

"Now don't be like that Korra, you should know your duties very well and I thought you liked the ex-Fire Lord? But never mind that, what's this Arena Polo team you're on? I tho-"

Suddenly, Korra became frantic when realization dawned on her as Tenzin's earlier words finally sunk in, "Forget about that Tenzin, if the creep twins come here, they'll blow my cover, since I'm their cousin and everyone'll find out because, because the creep twins hate me!?"

"Korra you're just being unreasonable, I'm sure they don't hate you Korra, they're your family." Tenzin reasoned, but even he knew the northern water tribe, especially the twins, looked down on the southern tribe, regardless of Korra's current status.

"Tenzin, we both know that we certainly aren't the warm fuzzy family everyone expects us to be, what am I going to do?" Korra was really pissed off; she didn't want her creepy and not to mention androgynous cousins here, ruining everything.

"Well, you have a week and I'm sure you'll find a way around it." Korra could just see his smug expression through the telephone she was currently glaring at.

"Bu-" Korra was about to start whining in protest to which Tenzin was depressingly familiar with so he promptly cut her off,

"Korra I want no further discussion on this ok? I have a meeting soon, but don't think that doesn't mean we're done talking about this Arena Polo you've gotten yourself into and I really hope you have a good reason too, for your sake!" And with that final warning he hung up the phone.

Korra groaned and held her head in her hands, _'Why, why does the universe hate me… well you know what universe, I'm gonna prove you wrong, I'm gonna find a way around this, even if I have to tie up and gag my creepy cousins myself… aaaand I'm talking to the universe, great… well, at least I have dinner with Zuko to look forward to, he's just so cool, he's not like the usual boring oldies that just drone on about politics that I know nothing about, and he makes damn good tea..' _Korra smiled at that last thought before she turned to look at the clock on her wall and slapped herself… she was going to be extremely late for school if she didn't get off her ass and on her bike right this instant.

* * *

Korra was ferociously scoffing down her water tribe noodle lunch since she had missed breakfast that morning, oblivious to the strange stares she was getting from her friends or in Bolin's case, dreamy sighs.

"Finally, Finally, I have found someone that shares my interest in appreciation for good food; I just knew there was something special about this girl!" Bolin exclaimed in exaggerated happiness before laughing and tucking hungrily into his meal.

"Now I see how you connect with horses so well, it's obviously because you eat like one." Mako remarked with a smirk.

Korra was just about to give him a fitting reply, just as soon as she could swallow at least half the contents of food in her mouth, before Asami chimed in for her, "And just what is so wrong about a girl with an appetite, Korra's obviously in strong shape." Asami held her head up high as she defended her new friend although she too was more than slightly taken aback by her appetite, however she admired that Korra was not one to shy away from mannerisms and it helped that Asami was quite the feminist individual.

Korra was a bit surprised when Asami defended her since she had always had the feeling that Asami was the 'I'll have a salad at McDonalds' kinda a girl because of her beautiful hour-glass figure but even Asami's lunch wasn't too small, in fact it was almost more than sufficient, it's just that Asami kept to strict table manners, being from the classy and sophisticated background she was from, so Korra never really noticed. Of course Korra had A LOT of lessons on etiquette drilled into her since birth, apparently she was never one to quite catch on to refraining oneself and being always polite with smiles, but she felt she could be a bit less Korra-'the Princess' and more Korra-'herself' with her new found friends.

Korra swallowed some food,"Yeah, City Boy and anyway, I need the energy for practice today." Korra crossed her hands over her chest, before noticing someone in the periphery of her vision.

Mako just shook his head muttering something about girls and an endless pit before trying to explain to Korra, "Korra, you'll be the one on the horse ok, not the other way round, I'm just asking that you slow down a little otherwise you'll be ill and we won't be having any practice." Mako explained lightly, smirking when he didn't her any smug remarks from Korra, but it soon turned into a scowl when he saw that she hadn't replied because she was having a stare down with that eye-liner wearing, hair-product junky and smug idiot: Tahno.

"Korra… I think you should leave it alone now…." Korra was taken slightly by surprise when she heard Jinora whisper in her ear as she nudged her. She had been quite up until then as she watched the group converse, Jinora was surprised at how down to earth the princess actually was and she was also pretty sure that there was something going on between her and this Mako guy since it was pretty obvious to her that she liked him and that he cared for her, probably even like her, but she was dragged out of her thoughts when she had seen that Korra was growling as she stared at Tahno. It was after she had told Korra to leave it alone that he decided to walk over, hands raised for his so called posse to follow in pursuit.

_"Sweetheart_ what are you doing with these losers? This company really won't do you any good," Tahno nodded especially toward Mako at his last statement which of course Mako picked up on and started to glare at him.

"Shut up already Tahno and have you already forgotten how much of a clown you are? Don't you remember how you made me laugh so much just by your face the other day, or would you like me to rearrange it for you because I would be only too happy to oblige." Korra snarled.

"You wouldn't dare, girly; no one's gonna save you this time." Korra was infuriated when she saw Tahno smirking at her, she wanted to wipe that smug grin off so bad.

Korra stood up and stepped closer to Tahno, he didn't even flinch, they were close enough so that when she tilted her head up to look at him, they were nose to nose, "You wanna go toe-to-toe with me pretty boy?" Korra asked, glaring at Tahno.

Tahno smirked, that god damned annoying smirk and said, "Go for it!"

Korra felt her fists clench, oh she was gonna go for it, but just as she was about to raise her fist, someone put their hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "He's not worth it." And all it took was the caressing softness in his voice and those four words for Mako to convince her, so she crossed her arms and sent a vicious glare towards Tahno before sitting back down next to Jinora, who for some reason looked absolutely chuffed at herself. _'Oh, those to definitely like each other, I can just feel it, that was so cute!' _Jinora thought to herself.

"Tahno, get lost and leave us alone." If Mako's voice had been soft earlier, it was the complete opposite when he spoke to Tahno.

"Hm, I guess I'll just have to show you in the Arena, be prepared to lose, that is, if you still have a team, word is that poor Hasook left you guys… how depressing." Tahno glared at Mako in disgust, _'Who was this guy to get in between me and that chick!'_

"You'll be surprised," Mako muttered, more to himself, as he dismissed Tahno when he sat down with his group.

"What did Tahno mean when he said, '_see you in the Arena_?' Please tell me he does Arena polo, because I am so gonna kick his butt in there!" Obviously Korra was still worked up about what had happened.

Mako smiled at her fiery determination, "Yes he does but he's also the current champion, how: I don't know but if we're gonna wanna beat him, you're gonna have to practice…"

* * *

The practice with Mako had drained Korra, he made her go through so many drills again and again and again and Korra's butt and quads were hurting from saddle sore, so she settled on complaining to her old friend Howl, via text.

(Key: **Korra**/_ Howl_)

**Kill me now!**

_What's happened?..._

**I've got saddle sore and the creep twins are coming…**

_Really, you must've been out on Naga for a REALLY long time then and yeah, I heard the leaders of the nations and their prime ministers are having a massive meeting in republic city, so Unalaq will probably take his kids, don't worry you'll be fine…_

**Well actually I've joined an Arena Polo team and was out practicing for that and I can only hope I won't end up killing one or more of the twins and why are they having a meeting, I thought they only had those big annual meetings near the winter solstice?**

_WOW, I really wish I could see Tenzin's face when you tell him since he prefers the traditional Polo and all or have you told him already and, well, I don't want to worry you or anything, but it's about the Republican riots, they've been going on all around the world apparently and it's just getting worse, rumors say they're planning something really big? But it's just that, rumors so don't worry yourself…_

**Yeah I did and I have the feeling he's going to really chew me out on this one but the riots must be pretty bad if it can gather all of the nation's leaders together; this is all my fault…**

_How on earth is it your fault; you've got nothing to do with this, what are you talking about?_

**That's exactly what I'm talking about, I've done exactly that: Nothing, nothing at all and the people are waiting for their princess… And what am I doing? I am sore from practicing Arena Polo and am sort of picking fights with the school perv …**

_Korra, you're still a kid, you still have to live your life, stop worrying, the leaders and Tenzin will handle it and they have their whole government behinde them and at least it distracts Tenzin from being none too happy about the Arena Polo I'm sure… and they have an elected school perv? o_O_

**Thanks Howl you're amazing, and it isn't really elected since he kinda just filled the title I suppose... **

_Well good luck Korra I've gotta go now, sentry training and all that but hey, soon enough I'll be an official sentry once I pass the tests at the end of the week, so wish me luck and good night_

**I would wish you luck but you don't need it so Good Night Howl :)**

* * *

**A/N: **_So, as you can see I continued with my Unalaq message from last time, but I haven't given away the complete story to it yet so don't count your eggs before they hatch ;) Also, how do you feel about Jinora being the all wise know it all and avid Makorra fan? I thought it suits her, but you tell me what you think? __Also, please tell me if I'm steering too far away from the actual High School topic, because I have the habit of jumping from one subject to another very quickly and I usually never notice and it's a really bad habit when writing stories I think, so I'll try to make the next chapter very High school oriented so, yeah, love you! P_lease R&R I will dutifully appreciate it, thanks a tonne you beautiful and obviously very smart people of the internet! 


	7. Nightmares and a Prince

**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews guys, they're a lot of help and I know a lot of you, in fact all of you want the SS Makorra to set sail but dude I'm still docking it up and of course I'm going to have to add a little bump in the road before they get together because I'm mean like that but don't worry it will set sail and it will not be another titanic, I promise! Makorra will set sail within the next I think 5 chapters! Now this chapter hints to the bump in the road and its kind of an obvious hint so be ready but that also means there's some Makorra here and GASP we find out a revelation, although it's not much of a surprise really, I'm sorry.. But I do put in some foreshadowing as well at the beginning that I was dropping hints about in the recent chapters, so tell me what you think about that!_

**P.S. AvatarFreak17:** _Thanks so much, I welcome long reviews and Eska and Desna will be here by the time Makorra gets together because Korra will need all the support she can get with those 2 and I've continued with my ALL- WISE JINORA and I added a small bit on High School-ish problems at the beginning and it'll continue and I shall be holding you to your word of letting me know when this whole entire thing goes down hill, which I sincerely hope it doesn't XD Love you and_ **FernTail143:** _Thank You soo much you give me the most amazing ideas, I'll try and add that in somewhere, it sounds hilarious!_

_**P.P.S.**__ I include a bit more info on Arena Polo that you might not understand so here I go:_

_In the original Polo you have 4 players and each player has a given number (1-4) and each number represents a different role and they are described in the fanfic, but this is just so you understand better: 1- Main offence, 2- mainly offence with 1 but doesn't really score goals, 3- Strong tactical leader, does both offence and defense depending on how good either players are, 4- Primary defense if he's really good then 3 can focus more on offence, but in Arena Polo since you only have 3 players you drop one (usually 2). Also 'Hooking' is just a term for tackling the ball from a player either in defense or attack._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nightmares and a Prince**

"Korra, my baby you've gotta go, quickly."

"It's time to end this Tonraq!"

"Korra, you'll be alright just go, now, mommy and daddy are just going to have a talk."

"But mom who's that other man?"

"I will find her Senna!"

"Amon, don't you dare!"

"We loved you, remember that."

Korra was blinded in darkness, surrounded by oblivion, she couldn't feel anything but heard voices, lots of different voices, some calling out to her, others shouting, or laughing, she also heard a crash and an explosion. Korra couldn't think straight, all these voices, they were torturing her mind, her soul and suddenly she was suffocated by the dark oblivion…

"NO!" Korra screamed and blurrily looked around the room and after taking a few deep breaths to regain and calm herself she noticed all the strange stares and few sniggers she was getting from her fellow students and realized she had fallen asleep in class.

"Well, Korra, I just said I wasn't going to give out any written homework since you have your experiments to work on this week but since you feel so strongly about it, how about you write me an essay about what NOT to do in class, say, sleeping for example… But if this happens again, an essay will be the least of your worries" Korra shuddered as she looked up to see a not so happy, or considerate for that matter, Professor Tarrlok glaring at her.

"Yes sir," Korra responded as she nodded her head before muttering the next few words, "Whatever you say Satan..." Korra muttered.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed and Korra walked towards her locker and after a few moments of leaning against it she turned to the wall at the side and continually banged her head against it, hoping, in vain, that it will somehow rid her of her troubles, muttering something about the universe and evil.

"Korra… are you alright?" Korra turned around to recognize the owner of the voice to be Mako as he made his way closer to her, "Jinora said something happened in your class just now, is everything ok?" Mako could tell something was up with her since she looked scruffy today, as in, extra scruffy for Korra and a bit rough; it looked like she had very little sleep too since there were bags under her eyes.

_'Oh yeah, Jinora's in some of my classes, hmmm, now how am I not surprised she told Mako about me?' _Korra forced a smile on her face although it didn't take much effort when she was with Mako, "I'm fine, just a bit tired and all, you know, because there's just so much um, h-homework" Korra mentally cursed herself for sounding like an idiot in front of Mako, but it wasn't exactly a lie, she did have a lot of homework, among other things.

Mako smiled slightly, "I think, tired, might be an understatement, you look worn out and you've only been her a few days, I haven't been training you too hard have I?" Mako became slightly worried that he was working her too much.

Korra rapidly shook her head to contradict his statement, "No, not at all in fact I love practicing with you, I mean I love practicing Arena Polo and all, with your help…," Mako didn't say anything and just looked at Korra, so she took it as a sign to continue, "it's just well, I've been having some bad dreams is all, maybe I'm just, uh…" Korra tried to find the right word, "Homesick…?"

Mako smiled at her, even the strong, stubborn Korra could be tired and delicate and it was times like these that made him want to comfort her, "Hey, it's alright, you've got me… us, you're friends, there's nothing you've gotta worry about." Mako put his hand on Korra's shoulder and gazed deep into her eyes and in that moment Korra felt safe and she let his words comfort him for the time being although she wished his last few words were true.

* * *

Korra was making her way to the Dining Hall with Jinora by her side when she spotted Iroh and noticed that he had a large group of people around him that seemed to be happy as well however she couldn't help but notice that his smile seemed somewhat forced and that his mind was perhaps somewhere else, she knew very well how that felt, it was always like that for her around the elite nobles or ministers.

Jinora spotted Korra's line of vision and decided to shed some light on the Princess, "Yeah, Iroh's pretty popular but it makes sense that he would be right?"

Korra gave a confused look to Jinora, "What are you talking about Jinora, I don't see how it would make sense, I mean they look happy and all but I don't think they're his friends I mean look at him, I don't think he wants to be there."

Jinora pulled a face in thought before continuing, "Well, I don't think anyone here knows about him, but they do know that he's from a very High background and that it would be in their best interest to stay in his good books and all you know."

Korra nodded in understanding, Iroh seemed to be pretty rich and those people were most probably fakes and he knew it but Korra continued walking when Jinora's words dawned on her, "Wait, you said the school doesn't know about him, what do you mean by that, what do they not know about him?" Jinora looked at Korra wide eyed to which Korra returned with a look of irritaion, "What, what did I say, what's so special about Iroh, yeah he's rich and whatever but what does no one here apparently not know?"

Jinora shook her head, "Don't you know who Iroh is? I mean I would've thought you would since you know you're you and we don't really focus much on the royal families over here, more about the ways of the government and Parliament since that's what we'd take part in so not many people put two and two together to figure out that Iroh's… But how did you not know!?" Jinora was rambling on and seemed to be talking more to herself then Korra.

"How did I not know what, am I missing something?" Korra was really frustrated now, why was this girl so smart.

Jinora pulled Korra into an arched alcove before whispering, "That Iroh is the Prince of the Fire Nation!"

Korra opened her mouth to say something but no words came out so instead she nodded and sat down taking what few words Jinora had said and trying to make sense of them and soon came to the conclusion that, "Iroh can't be the Prince!?" Korra whisper/shouted to Jinora.

"Well, he is, I asked my dad and he confirmed it." Jinora explained

"But then, where's the paparazzi and why does no one else know, I mean how can you not know he's a prince!" Korra exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well, like I said, we don't really have much business to do with the Royal families, so we learn a bit about them when we're kids and learn how they rule but it's mostly the politics in Parliament and the government that we focus on in any classes so most people don't know, they just know he's well off and there's no Paparazzi since my dad said they probably don't know I mean the Fire Nation are known for being mysterious but there's not really much you can publish about Iroh anyway apart from his perfect grades really… so there's not really anything of interest there." Jinora explained this gently and was glad to see that Korra wasn't completely shell shocked since she had smirked in agreement at her last remark.

"Ok, that makes sense I suppose but what about security, you're telling me they sent the Prince of the Fire Nation without any security?" Just as the words left Korra's mouth the realization struck her that she seemingly didn't have any security either, "And why don't I have any security, I'm the princess!" Korra knew it sounded pretty pompous and snobby but it was true and she was now very confused.

Jinora sheepishly looked to the ground, "Well, you see uh, my dad didn't really want me to tell you, or anyone, but uh... Oh well you'd probably find out any way so, well you kinda do have security, but it's kind of undercover, well not really undercover, it's just like some sentries are here and there as normal people just keeping an eye out but they're not allowed to talk to either you or Iroh and they just keep their distance." Jinora finished with a smile but looked up to see Korra quietly thinking to herself, that was a surprise, so Jinora sat down and waited patiently.

This was a lot to take in, so let's start from the top, _'OK, Iroh is a prince, in fact THE prince of the Fire Nation, that would explain his resemblance to the ex-fire Lord Zuko and the atmosphere of power and majesty he carried not to mention the fact that he seems to be a natural born leader, he's head boy and a well-mannered gentleman. What doesn't make sense is that no-one knows, but I guess it's not much of a surprise, I mean Jinora's right, I didn't even know and I've been learning modern Politics and Sociology all my life, not that I ever really listened and hey, no one knows about me either so I guess this is a plus! OK, second thing, why did Tenzin not tell me about the security, doesn't he think I can take care of myself because I can do that very well but maybe it's just Iroh's sentries keeping an eye out for me too, plus a few more of my own I suppose. Ok, I guess everything isn't too bad and me coming here would make sense too, I mean I could've went to High School in Ba Sing Se, but I guess it would be better for me to be here so it would be easier to protect us I suppose, wow I can't believ I just figured this out, HA, beat that Universe…' _Korra was chuffed with her analysis but wouldn't admit it but she also felt a bit relieved that Iroh was a Prince; it meant that she wasn't the lone royalty here and that made her feel better.

Korra looked to see Jinora staring at the floor waiting patiently for Korra, so she stood up and nudged her to stand up too so they could make their way to lunch.

* * *

Korra was walking beside Naga, reigns in her hands, to the riding area to practice with Mako when she bumped into a tall figure, "Woah, you alright?" Iroh asked Korra with raised hands.

"Sorry Iroh, I wasn't watching where I was going." Korra explained, she was rushing because she was already running late and Mako didn't like that.

"No, neither was I, I'm sorry, you must be heading to the riding area, so I'll leave you be." Iroh was just about to go on his way when Korra quickly stopped him.

"Wait, Iroh I wanted to ask you a question." Korra thought that since he's prince and all he might have some knowledge to share with her.

"That's fine, shoot." Iroh thought she probably had something about the school to ask him so was taken slightly aback by her next question,

"Um, what do you know about the republican riots?" Korra wasn't one to beat about the bush, so she went straight into the question.

"Well, uh, I know a bit, why, what did you want to know?" Iroh was confused that someone like Korra was interested and didn't know if he should share what he little of it he knows…

"Well, um, do you have any idea what it is this 'big thing' they're planning?" Korra had pestered Howl for details but he wouldn't elaborate.

Ok, now Iroh was confused, only very few people knew about those rumours and he was only aware because his grandfather had told him, "Uh, well no I don't think anyone does, sorry, how do you know about this?"

Korra forgot that Howl had given her some strict information and she was openly discussing it with Iroh, albeit he is the Prince, "Uh, well, I just..." Over his shoulder, to her relief, she could see Mako making his way from the riding area, probably in search for her, "Oh wait, look is that Mako, I better go!" Korra quickly dashed away with Naga before Iroh could question her further.

Korra was moving so swiftly that she almost ran Naga over Mako, but Naga stopped in time and the force made Korra fall forward, she was waiting to hit the hard ground but realized that strong hands held her instead. She blushed when she saw that Mako had caught her and to her surprise, he blushed slightly too before Mako helped Korra up, "Sorry Mako, I just didn't want to be late.."

"Well it's a bit late for that, you're 15 minutes late, now come on, Bolin is here too so that we can practice as a team." Mako explained and was glad to see the delight on Korra's face when he referred to them as a team.

"Yes! That means, you think I must be doing pretty well, I guess after a few practices together, we'll be ready to blow the competition away in the tournament!" To his surprise, Mako chuckled slightly at Korra's enthusiasm and determination, this girl was something special…

* * *

Mako Bolin and Korra were laying down on the grass in a sort of circle/ triangle, with their heads next to each other in the middle, they were breathing hard from a long hard practice but were laughing all the same.

"Man, Korra, you're really good, we are so gonna win!" Bolin exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Bolin, but damn are you a good defender, no wonder you play number 4 and you're right, we're gonna wipe the floor!" The team had appointed their numbers to each other, Bolin was number 4: the primary defence player, Mako remained number 3: as the strongest player, leader and tactical thinker and Korra became number 1: the offence- orientated player. Since in Arena Polo you only need 3 players per team, Mako and Korra shared the role of number 2, but the actual number went to no one.

"You know, we make a pretty good team." Mako explained with a smile and Korra's grin widened at his statement.

"Are you kidding, we're perfect!" Bolin exclaimed and sat up to pick his other teammates up into a bear hug.

"Bolin… crushing… me…" Korra sputtered out the few words she could muster and Bolin released his now chuckling brother and Korra from his grip.

"Sorry, but I'm just so happy! So are we gonna meet up again tomorrow to work on Korra's, uh, 'hooking'…" Bolin tried to keep himself from laughing but failed miserably and cracked up, while Mako rolled his eyes.

Korra would've laughed too if not for what she had to say next, "Uh, sorry guys, but I won't be able to practice tomorrow because, uh…" Korra was trying to think of what she could say, I mean she couldn't exactly tell them she was having meeting with ex-Fire Lord Zuko, "Because, I'm having dinner!" Korra stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mako looked at Korra with a raised eyebrow and when she didn't continue, "Well, don't you always have dinner after we practice?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, well, I'm having dinner somewhere else, outside." Korra hoped they wouldn't ask more questions, but of course, Bolin had never heard of the curiosity killing the cat story.

"That's cool, with who?" Bolin asked, oblivious to Korra's flustering.

"Oh well, it's with um…" Korra racked her brain thinking of someone, when a figure walked out of the building towards the car park, "IROH!"

Mako's heart clenched, "You're going to dinner with Iroh?" he asked warily.

Korra realized what she had just implied, "NO! I mean, I was just waving to Iroh, you know look, he's right over there, but he probably can't see, no I'm going to dinner with," This time Korra saw a certain brunette walk out of the building and sighed in relief, "JINORA! That's it I'm having a lovely dinner with Jinora and her family because they are just so hospitable!"

Mako released a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding, he didn't know what he had felt when he thought Korra was going to dinner with Iroh just then but he didn't like it and managed to crack a smile at Korra's rambling.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Aaaaw, Mako had a mini broke-my-heart moment, wasn't that cute... I'm evil. So, how was this chapter, I went into depth of explaining Iroh being the prince because I wanted to make sure you understood why he could be Prince and get away with it since Korra's you-gotta-deal-with-it way doesn't always suffice. Also, when I wrote the last chapter and I wrote about the bit where Korra's curses the universe I was on a Sokka fangirling hype then and I think I might continue his argument with the universe in Korra because you just gotta love Sokka! I hope the deam sequence at the beginning mad sense but I 'll go into further detail of it in later chapters so no worries :) Please Review and tell me what you think, I sincerely need your help, oh and WHO'S LOOKING FORWARD TO DINNER WITH ZUKO!- I am XD, I just hope I can write it well because i love Zuko he's amazing! Also For those of you wondering I want Iroh and Korra's relationship to be kinda like Zuko and Katara (not zutara but how it actually is in the show) Where Zuko is protective of Katara even though he knows she can handle herself and where Katara knows she can trust Zuko, kind of like an older brother per say... Any way Thanks so much my beauties and I'm sorry for not including much Asami and Bolin but they will be joining soon enough and have a million lines and it'll be amazing I promise!_


	8. Surprises over Dinner

**A/N:**_ Hello Again! Thanks for the amazing reviews I feel loved and I'm glad you liked Mako's heart breaky part because guess what! There's going to be a lot of that in the next couple chapters... YAY, right, but don't worry because Korra gets heart breaky too, see I'm not completely evil... well that can be debated but I don't really know what to say about this chapter, I just hope I've done it right because I think it's quite hard to write an old smug Zuko but I kinda imagined him being a bit like Iroh #1 in his old age, just slightly not as crazy happy, so i hoped that worked, so um... yeah! Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprises over Dinner**

"So I've got the uniforms ready so now you Fire Ferrets are representing the Future Industries, isn't it great?" Asami explained to Korra, Mako and Bolin who were walking from the parking lot towards school.

"That's fine by us, in fact, since Future Industries is such a big company, it should give us more publicity and a better introduction too." Mako – ever the brooding type- was more explaining to himself as he merely thought out loud.

"I just can't wait for the match on Monday; we're gonna rock this tournament!" Bolin exclaimed, Korra just didn't know how this Kid could be so happy all the time, but none the less she welcomed his cheery attitude.

She was just about to say something when Iroh walked up to them, "Good morning everyone, Asami." Iroh nodded his head at Asami although he had come over to continue his and Korra's unfinished conversation, even his suspicions couldn't stop his feelings for Asami show.

Asami blushed, "It's nice to see you Iroh, we're still on for our, um… date on Saturday, right?" As soon as the question left Asami's mouth she realized just how worried she was at losing this chance with Iroh, he was always busy but she really did like him.

"Of course, why is there a problem?" Iroh's quick interjection suggested that perhaps he too was nervous that their date be perfect.

"No, not at all, I-I can't wait." Asami blushed and a small tinge crept up Iroh's features as well.

Korra smiled slyly, which Mako picked up on before nudging Bolin to get going as Korra spoke, "I think we should leave now…" Korra smiled at the surprised faces of the two while she started to turn to leave with Mako and Bolin.

"Wait, Korra, I need to speak with you for a second." Dammit, Korra thought, she was hoping she could avoid Iroh after yesterday, but he had quickly remembered then, that he was here on business and had stopped Korra.

"Oh, uh well, shouldn't we get to class?" Korra asked.

"Oh, no it's fine Korra we've got like a few minutes till class." Bolin chimed in, oblivious to the death glare Korra was giving him.

"Ok, then, let's go…" Korra said through her teeth as she gestured her hand away from the group and Iroh and Korra walked away together. Mako felt his jaw clench slightly at the proximity in which the two were walking and the fact that they were even walking together in the first place, _'Why do I even care!?' _Mako asked himself as he shook his head and walked the other way with Asami and Bolin, although he feared he already knew the answer to that question…

"Korra, I need to know how you got that information about the conspiracy theories on the riots, it's meant to be classified." Iroh asked, at first he was confused at how Korra knew and he still was but now he was a bit more suspicious towards her, although he didn't think she could be an actual part of them.

"Oh well, uh, I, um…," Korra didn't know what to say, whether to tell him or not but she decided on something else, "I know for the same reason you know!"

It was safe to say Iroh was confused by her comment, she couldn't possibly have asked his grandfather and what did she know about him, she couldn't have figured out about him when no one else here had, "What are you talking about?" Iroh asked.

Korra thought that her earlier statement would be enough so she could walk off but obviously it wasn't, had no one here heard the curious cat story? "Oh I um," Korra was pondering on the thought of whether she should tell him she knows who he is or not and after a quick argument in her mind she came to the conclusion that if someone knew about her she would've liked to have known, the question was how to address this, "Well um," Just then the bell rang and Korra took this as her chance to flee but not before adding a few words, "Goodbye Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation," And ran off.

Iroh stood there for a few moments thinking over what he heard and confirming it as fact, although she had whispered the last few words he had heard correctly, she had addressed him by his full title, his Royal title, now the question was how she knew? No one else here had figured it out or at least he thought as much. Iroh shook his head and came to the conclusion that he would try and find Korra to speak to during Lunch because if ever there was a time Iroh was confused it was then, but right now Iroh had to get to his classes and fast.

* * *

Iroh was currently sitting in the Dining Room with his Grandfather, discussing his travels and catching up with Iroh's studies and such, Iroh was waiting for the conversation to steer towards politics so he could ask his grandfather about the riots and Korra.

"So, Grandfather, have they found anything new on the Riots going on, what are they proposing to do?" Iroh asked.

"I'm afraid not, although they do have some suspects as to who may be leading it but it'll all be clarified in the meeting next week, but I don't want you to bother yourself too much about it though Iroh, I sent you to High School so you could be cultured of the ways of the World, not so you could worry about something the elders and leaders can handle." Zuko explained to his grandchild, he saw himself in him and understood why he was so committed and very much dedicated to his Kingdom, it was an honorable role he had and the young prince simply wanted the best for his Kingdom and for others.

"Yes, I understand but grandfather, do you know of a Korra, she's a new student but I think she may know something about this?" Iroh thought that there really was no indirect way of asking this so he took the direct approach.

Zuko knowingly smirked, realizing that he probably hadn't figured out who this new student was but was happy that he knew something was up with her and that he still didn't know who was coming to their dinner, "Well I wouldn't worry about that right now, so let's just wait for our guests to arrive." Zuko suggested, still smirking.

Iroh raised an eye at his grandfather's remark before continuing, "So, who are we waiting for?" Iroh had been told they would be accompanied by important guests but hadn't been given specific details.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough." Zuko pointed towards the door as someone walked in, it was an old yet sturdy and somewhat lean looking man with some light blue arrow head tattoos along his arms and bald head that simply made him look all the more wiser, Iroh didn't see anything special about him but curtly stood up for a formal greeting, although in his act of greeting the adult man he missed a certain brunette walking in to greet his grandfather.

Korra stepped in a few moments behind Tenzin and immediately saw the ex-Fire Lord standing and smiling, tea ready on the table in front of him, she smiled. Zuko was quite possibly her favourite elder, after her grandmother Katara of course, since he always seemed to be able to understand Korra, that and his tea was delicious. The last time she had met him was when she was 9 and had first arrived at Ba Sing Se to formally start training in her duties and he had come over to welcome her and give his condolences to the… accident, with her parents and he didn't tell her it would be alright like the other nobles but instead he told her that she would carve her own path in the world and that she would leave her mark and that had become her new goal, to become a leader and to leave this world a better place.

"Ex-Fire Lord Zuko, it's so nice to meet you again!" Korra happily greeted Zuko.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Korra." Zuko returned with a chuckle, "Here meet my grandso-"

"Iroh?" Before he had finished Korra had turned to see who Tenzin had just greeted and saw him before Zuko introduced him, "What are you doing here?"

Iroh had turned when he heard his name being mention by a familiar voice and looked to see the very girl he was just addressing his Grandfather about and he could barely believe what he was seeing, he was truly confused but was still able to keep his voice from faltering or raising, "What do you mean? I thought you knew I was the Prince so it would only make sense for me to be here with my grandfather, the ex-Fire Lord. But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Before the words had even left his mouth, Korra had realized how stupid she had been, she didn't even think that if she was going to meet the ex-Fire Lord she would probably meet his grandson too since he was living in the city and all, Asami had even told her that Iroh was meeting up with his grandfather this Friday, _'How could it have slipped my mind!?' _Korra was cursing herself but Tenzin's response to Iroh's question snapped her back into attention.

"I'm so sorry I should've remembered that the Prince and Korra would be made acquaintances since I had Korra transferred to the same High School," Tenzin initially was directing his explanation to Zuko who had his eyebrows raised at the two, before continuing to reply to Iroh's question, "Korra is the Royal Princess of the Earth Kingdom, daughter to the late Senna of the southern water tribe and the Late King Tonraq of the Earth Kingdom." Korra cringed slightly at the mention of her parents and her thoughts trailed towards her nightmare before snapping back to attention to see Iroh's eyes widen at her introduction.

Out of all the possibilities Iroh had thought of: that perhaps she was a spy, undercover, good or bad; perhaps she had relatives or contacts with High places in the government; perhaps she just had her own personal motives with extensive research behind her, but not once had it occurred to him that Korra may be Royalty like him. Even though she had hinted that his and her reasons of knowledge were similar, _'How did I not catch on sooner?'_ Although what Tenzin had revealed to him had taken Iroh completely aback, he was now less confused because in all the madness, it made sense, out of all the possibilities he had thought of, this one made the most sense, because her attitude wasn't like that of an enemy and it would also explain her similar knowledge and interest in the riots like him and how she knew about him. Iroh cursed himself for not realizing sooner who she was, but he supposed that he would've figured out sooner or later. Iroh always had a naturally tactical mind and was a quick thinker so he swiftly snapped his head back into attention and his Royal upbringing and duties kicked in, "That would clear a lot of misunderstandings thank you Master Tenzin and Good evening your Highness, it's an honor to properly meet you."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, uh... Prince Iroh but I was kind of confused and a bit shocked myself since I had only just found out you were the Prince of the Fire Nation, but please, just call me Korra." Korra had pondered over whether to tell Iroh about herself or not and after a debate with an over-excited Howl -at the prospect of her knowing, supposedly, the most dreamy prince ever-about it over the phone she had decided to tell him on Monday, or whenever she would've next seen him, guess it was more sooner than later.

"That's alright, but if that is the case, please just call me Iroh" Iroh smiled as he accepted the new found revelation.

"Well, now that that's cleared up how about we catch up over tea, I haven't seen you in quite a while Korra." Zuko interjected and everyone sat down to talk over tea.

"Well, since the Private Tutors and home schooling just couldn't handle me, Tenzin sent me to High School and I think that was his best decision ever!" Korra exclaimed happily, before Tenzin included,

"Well, you hadn't really left me much choice Korra." Tenzin muttered and Zuko laughed knowingly, before continuing,

"Well I've learned that apparently most things with Korra are run by her rules otherwise-" Zuko looked knowingly towards Korra and she smiled slyly.

"- you gotta deal with it!" Korra winked, this was the reason she liked Zuko, he got along well with her and treated her as a person, not a title, and she rolled her eyes when Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at the two.

"Well it would make sense, from the way you were about to knock the daylights out of Tahno before Mako stopped you." Iroh interjected.

"So you're punching the daylights out of people now... interesting." Zuko remarked with a smirk at getting the right reaction out of Tenzin who was now steaming.

"You what?!" Tenzin shouted as he turned to look at Korra, wide eyed in shock.

"No, I didn't hit anyone, I just almost did, in fact it wasn't even an almost it was just me standing up to him and anyway… he was a jerk, he would've deserved everything coming." Korra crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high as Zuko smirked and Iroh chuckled lightly in agreement to Korra's last statement while Tenzin just shook his head wondering what to do with her…

The dinner had went on like this with Zuko including a couple of tea jokes in which he only remembered the punch line but Iroh and him still laughed at it as they shared an inside joke, while Iroh also shared his knowledge of tea that Zuko had passed onto him and Korra acted as entertainment when she used her noodles as a beard and for tattoos as she imitated Tenzin, who, apart from occasionally flaring in anger at Korra's antics, just sighed as he wondered to himself how he got here.

* * *

"I think it's time we start explaining what we're after, riots are fine in their own place but the people need to know what we're about Lieutenant." Amon spoke to his right hand man over his shoulder.

"Yes sir, I understand, How do you propose we take action?" Lieutenant asked his master.

"First, we must wait for when we arrive in Republic City; my team is ready to go tonight, yes?" It wasn't so much as a question but a statement Amon spoke.

"Yes sir, the fleet is ready; if we leave tonight we'll arrive in Republic City by Monday, in time for the rally you've got planned that week." Lieutenant replied before walking off when Amon dismissed him.

Amon looked down at the photo of the two young boys, "We're getting closer: closer to Peace, my brother."

* * *

A/N: Ooooooh another weird ending... I did hint in the first few chapters that Iroh was going to be at that dinner and I hoped I did ok and sorta made you happy and I am warning you now, there will be a LOT (ish) of drama in the next few chapters and some bonding and some cold-shoulder-ness and some crying and an injury, So be ready... Oh and please review this chapter and tell me whether it was ok and how you found it, please it only takes a few minutes my darlings... . Thanks love ya bye...


	9. Misinterpretations

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this is later than usual but I've been really busy you know... procrastinating but never mind that, Sooooo, guess what this chapter has? __**Makorra Fluff!**__ - well at least at the beginning. And i felt a bit upset writing this chapter because I know what's going to happen and that it's going to lead to __**achey-break-heart**__ stuff, but apart from the chapter I do include some clues as to what's going to happen..._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Misinterpretations**

"What's the big idea of making me train this early in the morning?" Korra exclaimed grumpily as she wacked the ball to Bolin before demonically whispering, "The morning is evil."

Bolin smiled sympathetically at Korra, "We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym."

"And you're the rookiest of us all," Mako explaimed as he blocked Bolin's line of shot and took the ball, "We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament," Mako wacked the ball to Korra at his following statement, "Deal with it."

Korra scowled at Mako, "You deal with it," and she wacked the ball far too hard against the wall so that it bounced back and Mako got it.

"How many times have I told you: skill, not strength…" Mako advised.

"That's not fair!" Korra had her hands on her hips as she glared at Mako.

"Get used to it, in this game you need less strength and more skill, so hitting the ball really hard and then having it bounce on the wall for me to take is not going to help you," Mako explained, although his reprimanding tone was followed by a smirk at Korra's pouting.

"Well, at least you can't deny my strength but ok, we'll see who has skill soon enough…" Korra had a sly look on her face and Mako had learned that, that face, meant trouble.

Nonetheless they continued practicing and Korra was doing exceptionally well, enough so that Mako had kept all of his attention in the game so that Korra's strike came as somewhat of a surprise, she quickly galloped Naga towards him to block his line of shot, although Mako easily knew how to dodge that but just as he was about to move to the side, Korra quickly turned Naga around and had maneuvered her swiftly to his side so that she could hook the ball off him with a perfectly executed ride off.

The look of shock underlined with impressed approval on Mako's face at Korra's tactic was enough for the hard work she put into it and she smirked, "That enough skill for ya city boy?" Bolin followed in laughter in agreement of Korra's statement.

Mako raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender and chuckled as he shook his head at what he was about to say, "You never cease to impress, Korra."

Korra blushed slightly at Mako's praise, he rarely praised anyone, let alone Korra, but when he did, Korra couldn't help but smile, she loved it when she could bring Mako out of his serious shell and it felt even better when he opened up and could laugh with her. "Well, I promise that you shan't be disappointed." Korra bowed as well as she could atop a horse.

"This girl is crazy." Mako muttered under his breath, but he soon realized he wasn't quiet enough when he heard Korra's retort.

"I heard that you know and for that you will have a hard time taking the ball of me, not that you already don't of course…" There was a challenging gleam in Korra's eyes and Mako was drawn to it.

He smirked, "Bring it on." And the game commenced.

* * *

"That was a pretty good practice huh?" Korra was walking along with Mako, the reigns of their horses in their hands at the side.

"Yeah, it was, and since you're new you should come as an advantage to us." Mako thought aloud to himself.

"Bolin really likes Pabu, doesn't he?" Korra smiled lightly, Bolin had stayed back to practice some more on his deep red, chestnut coloured horse.

"Yeah, he does," Mako looked toward Korra and sighed before continuing, "It was our mother's horse." Mako spoke with a light smile at the memory of his parents.

Korra didn't know what to say to that but she had often found that when she thought about her parents she liked to be at peace and have quiet so she held Mako's hand and when his slightly blushed face looked towards her, she smiled brightly at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mako soon relaxed to their proximity and drew Korra closer to him as he took in her scent of freshly cut grass and lemons, "Korra, I was wondering if you-" Mako had started to talk but Korra would never know what he would've said since at that moment her phone started to ring. Korra blushed sheepishly as she fished the phone out of her pocket but since she was holding it sideways, Mako caught a glimpse of who the phone call was from and his heart dropped.

"Oh hey!… lunch?… is it that late already?... sure, Ok I'll meet you there!" Mako had carried on walking while she talked but had pricked his ears to hear her part of the conversation and his plummeted heart was laced with confusion. Although Mako was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw Korra whizz past him with her horse before abruptly stopping for a few seconds and turning back to quickly run towards him and to his surprise, smashed her lips onto his and after swiftly getting over his joyous shock, he happily responded and wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. But, just as quickly as she brought the kiss, she ended it in a heartbeat , whilst flushing I might add, and was back on her way and since she was talking and walking at the same time he only just managed to catch bits of her speech: "need… go… now… sorry… text you."

* * *

"Bro, you know you like her!" Bolin exclaimed as he gave a knowing look to Mako who was currently brooding over something while he stirred there meal in the pan.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Mako asked his brother, lowering his gaze to avoid eye contact.

"I'm talking about Korra, dude, I know you like her it's obvious and you were just thinking about her, right?!" Bolin exclaimed, he just couldn't see his brother go on like this.

"What makes you say that? I was just thinking about… um….," Mako didn't deny anything about Korra but his mind currently wasn't in co-ordination with his brain so he said the first word that was on his mind, much to his regret, "Iroh!"

"Iroh?" Bolin was now profoundly confused before his face took on a sly grin, "Well I thought you had a thing for Korra, but if Iroh's in the picture... should I inform Asami that she has some competition?" Bolin smirked at his brother flustering.

"Bo, what! No! It's not like that I was just, I don't know, I'm just thinking about Korra, I mean Korra kissed me after practice and then rushes off to meet Iroh and, I don't know?" Mako had been thinking about that ever since he saw who had called Korra and asked her to lunch and come to think of it, Korra had mentioned him first as her host for the dinner she had last night and his mind and logic only got one message from that but his heart kept thinking about that kiss: so sudden, desperate and yet deep and passionate and…

Mako looked glumly for his brother to advice which surprised Bolin because it was usually the other way round so after shaking off the fact that they kissed and he hadn't known, Bolin smiled sincerely, "Hey, she probably just needed to talk to him about school, you know how work orientated he is and don't you worry about that, since he and Asami have a date today, so relax and anyway, I don't think she would've kissed you otherwise!"

"How do you know? I mean, about Asami and Iroh," Mako asked, his heart lifting slightly with a reassuring hope.

"I kinda overheard their conversation, but I couldn't help it, I was going to the class next door, but never mind that how was your ki-" Bolin's speech was cut off when his his eyes widened in shock as he yelled, "AAAHHH! Mako, the pan is bubbling over!" Mako jumped, quickly turned the gas down and sighed.

* * *

Korra smiled brightly as she walked into Narook's, still thinking about her kiss with Mako, she still couldn't believe herself or the fact that Mako had passionately returned her kiss. She spotted Iroh at a side table beside the window and her smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw his facial expression, "Hey, why so glum chum?" Korra nudged Iroh with her elbow since she had grown to treat Iroh similarly to with Howl since their dinner with Zuko, before she sat down and ordered seaweed noodles while Iroh had a spiced prawn curry.

"Hello your Hi- I mean Korra," Iroh corrected himself before continuing, since he thought it best to share the information with Korra because they now knew each other better and come to be better friends, "And I'm not so much glum as I am stressed, but putting that to the side, I've heard that the Republican Leader is arriving soon in Republic city and-"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Korra impatiently interrupted.

"Well, I did some research after last night and found some information on some old republican bases, and even though they're abandoned now, I did gather that they are definitely plotting something dangerous, apparently to do with the royals, but I couldn't get much…" Iroh rested his chin on his fist, brows furrowed, in thought.

Korra registered his words, "By research I'm guessing you mean snooping around town," It wasn't so much as a question but a statement but Iroh still reluctantly nodded before Korra's expression and tone had become more serious as she continued, "Well, it must be serious if the leader is coming and if it's something to do with the Royals…" Realization dawned on both Iroh and Korra at the same time when they exclaimed with wide eyes, "The nations' leader's meeting!"

"It makes so much sense now, why the leader is coming to republic city, the big thing they have planned; it must be something to do with the meeting since the main royals along with the parliamentary Ministers will be there." Iroh explained, keeping his voice from raising in excitement at this knowledge. A thoughtful silence followed as they both pondered on what to do, until Iroh came to a conclusion, "Well, there isn't much we can do, I can inform Grandfather, since Mother will probably be busy but…"

"We have to do something Iroh, we can't just do nothing!" Korra looked to Iroh with hopeless determination.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do Korra, they probably can't call off this meeting, it's too important and the people are worried, but that doesn't mean I won't try my best to confer upon this with my mother." Iroh explained softly to Korra, he knew she was intelligent but also quite childish, so he felt like a brother to her as he explained.

Korra sighed in defeat, "I suppose you're right, but I'm also gonna have a word with Tenzin." Korra crossed her arms over her chest and the two sat in thought for a while before Korra's impatient ways lead her to break the ice with a sly grin, "So…. Asami and you have a date tonight, huh?"

"Well, uhm, yes but who-" His question was cut short when he realized Asami must've told Korra and he simply smiled and lowered his gaze to hide his reddening face.

Korra smirked at Iroh blushing, "You look more scared then you should be for an upcoming date with your true love." Korra exaggerated the last couple words to get Iroh to shake his head in exasperation.

"I'm not scared actually, really, I'm truly elated," Iroh admitted and hesitated slightly before continuing, "But I'm nervous too, what if things don't go to plan, I never usually have doubts but, I want this to be perfect."

Korra smiled sympathetically towards Iroh, if she had learned anything, it was that Iroh was a bit of a perfectionist, "Well I can tell, in fact, the whole world could probably tell, that you really like her and I'm pretty damn sure she likes you too so I'm sure that things will definitely go smoothly now stop worrying." Korra chided, it was surprising to see Iroh nervous over anything, and something so trivial too since her grandfather had told her of his accomplishments but for him to get worked up over Asami was sweet.

After a few moments silence the best Iroh could come up with was that, "It's not that obvious is it?" And Korra burst out laughing at Iroh's confused-turned-annoyed expression.

"Well, I hardly see it as something _so_ hilarious." Iroh crossed his arms but couldn't stop a smile twitching his lips as he thought about all the plans he had ready for his date with Asami, he was definitely going all out.

* * *

Bolin was hungrily scoffing down his food when he noticed Mako had barely touched his, still brooding most probably, so he decided on a different idea: "Hey! Why don't we call Asami and see how she's doing? You know, about her date with Iroh tonight and all!"

Mako raised an eyebrow and anime sweat dropped at his brother's over excitement, "I'm pretty sure that's what girls do with each other…"

"So?! I just wanna know where he is taking her and all, I mean, it did take him an age to finally ask her," with that said as enough argument, Bolin went ahead and called Asami but was answered by teary sobs…

* * *

**A/N: **_Makorra kiss! Yaaay... and then Mako gets confused, but wait why is Asami crying? well, like I said, the clue is in there, although quite subtle actually. Also when I was writing this chapter I got upset because I just kept thinking about the broken hearts to follow, more specifically for Iroh because he wil be the more confused one because he's just so innocent in the ways of love. __**Question:**_ Do you want Makorra to get together within the next 2/3 chapters, without anymore bumps? _**OR**_Do you want Makorra to wait 5/6/7 chapters with a bigger bump in the road (which includes Mako having a certain raven haired girlfriend so a certain prince and princess are left in the dust for a bit...) so that it follows the series storyline a bit more? Or are you like me and you just want them to be together now so badly before anything else happens, **_Please review your opinions and answers and suggestions etc!_**_ Love you! Ba bye now, and if you review... you'll make me very happy so I'll write faster._


	10. Sorry, I've got a date with Mako

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this is soooo late but I had some family over and it's been really hectic, but here it is the tenth chapter! Also I can tell you now that I listened to really really depressing music while writing this and I started crying although it isn't even that bad... Also I'm sooo sorry for this chapter because it isn't a very happy chapter._

_P.S. um in England we call it Mathematics so it is shortened to Maths, it's just how it works here in Britain because of our accent I'm guessing?_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sorry, I've got a date with Mako**

A sweaty Korra was breathing hard in her bed as she dragged herself out of her nightmare; they were becoming more frequent and vivid. She looked around the room and saw that her room was brightly lit up by the sun's light shining through her curtains; she yawned and sleepily turned her head to check the time. Her jaw dropped, it was 11.30: she had slept in way past her training time with the guys… _'Aaaaah, why did no-one wake me up?! Man, Mako's going to kill me! Wait, I kissed him yesterday as well... What do I do now, has he-?' _Korra came out of her thoughts to check her phone to see that she had 10 miss calls, followed by 7 texts all from Bolin; nothing, nothing at all from Mako… Korra sighed and dropped her head back onto her bed, forgetting Bolin's texts and calls for the moment. Finally she decided on doing some homework, Professor Tarrlok's essay for sleeping in class to be exact. It wasn't her most preferred past time but she really didn't want to bother with anyone else right now, with the leaders meeting looming over her for Friday and all the other tension with her cousins arriving, school work was a breeze and let's say she had quite a lot of experience on what not to do in class…

Korra was working in silence, apart from the tapping of her keyboard as she typed, and finally, she broke, she really wasn't one for being quiet and she decided to call Iroh. Yes, Iroh, because Bolin would probably shout at her for worrying him since she didn't come to train, or at least she figured as much since she still hadn't read his texts, Korra thought Asami was probably busy shopping or doing something girly and she was also still confused about her and Mako since he hadn't replied to any of her texts yet and didn't want to say anything until she met him in person and thus leaves Iroh, he would probably be busy too but hey, Korra's royalty too right.

"Hey, Princey! How you doing?" Korra teased.

"Oh, h-hello Korra, I-I'm fine." Iroh's voice came out half-hearted and Korra worried, _'something is wrong, Iroh was stuttering, he never does that, he was always strong and confident: something is definitely wrong.'_

"Don't give me that, what's wrong?" Korra truly preferred the direct path.

"Nothing, Korra I'm fine, just… tired." Iroh's voice sounded more confident this time although there was still an underlining stressed tone in it. Korra thought about this for a second before a sly smile crossed her features.

"Hmmm, you got busy with Asami last night then I'm guessing…?" Korra laughed as she teased.

Iroh sighed as he composed himself, "It's nothing like that, we- she …" Iroh was hesitating, he knew Korra could be pretty immature but in the end he also knew he could trust her, it's not like she wouldn't have found out anyway, "Asami didn't show up for our date yesterday…"

Korra took a moment to process this before continuing, "She stood you up?!" Korra questioned, "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT!?" Words could not describe her confusion, something was definitely wrong here.

"I don't know, she didn't – she didn't stand me up, something's probably wrong but she won't answer my calls and I can't see her right now because I've got some work to do this morning." Iroh truly sounded defeated, although even as he spoke Korra could sense the small glimmer of hope he had since Asami didn't seem to be the type to not show up to a date without good reason…

"Well, I'm free, what's her address, I'll go talk to her, see if anything's wrong?" Korra suggested, partly because she needed an excuse to get out and partly because Iroh and her had grown pretty close and she wanted to look out for him.

"That would be great!" Korra could hear the relief in Iroh's voice along with the worry and doubt that was mixed in, but Iroh proceeded to give her Asami's address.

It took next to an age to get to Asami's house, or rather country-house Mansion since it was situated on the outskirts of town and was, say, 5 stories high, this girl was definitely rich and knew how to live it up. The door had a heavy, golden lion door knocker and Korra had to suppress the very strenuous urge to knock it a billion times like an excited child, but she managed to only knock it twice before patiently waiting when the door was answered by some middle aged dude that looked like a waiter to the untrained eye, but Korra quickly realized this was most probably the butler and after telling him she was her to meet Asami she was lead to her room.

She knew Asami's room was going to be big, but it was truly massive and Korra couldn't understand why one needed such a big room, but her life had her used to such situations, what came as a surprise to her was the number of used tissues that littered the floor and silk bed that hid a sniffling Asami.

Korra hesitated slightly before raising a hand in greeting as she walked over to Asami, who had now shot up out of bed when the butler introduced Korra's arrival before leaving, "Um, hey Asami, are you alright?" Korra really didn't know what to do in situations like these, it was always usually her who needed reassurance and Howl or Tenzin would be there for her.

_'How does she know where I live, why is she even here, did Bolin or Mako… No, it was probably Iroh.. hm, figures.' _ Asami shook her head at the shock of seeing Korra here, "How can you even ask that question Korra? I knew we weren't really close friends but how could you? How could Iroh…?" Asami voice broke at the end as she remembered what she had seen yesterday.

"Wait, WHAT?! What're you talking about, what did me or Iroh do?" Korra suddenly thought that Asami had figured out that her and Iroh were royalty and quickly got alert and worried, thinking that Asami thought they had betrayed her or mostly Iroh since they had known each other longer.

"Don't say that, you know what you did!" Asami hissed through teary eyes, "But you know what, I don't care!"

"It's not like that, we didn't betray you! We just couldn't have anybody- wait, did you say DID, what did we DO exactly?" Korra's confusion was just on a flow today.

"Oh, just stop pretending Korra, you know, I wouldn't have minded if you had just told me, but behind my back, I never thought you and Iroh would do that!?" Asami face was stricken with depression as she spoke.

"What did we do?! WHAT? WHAT DIDN'T I TELL YOU!?" Korra was really getting pissed off; she just wanted to know what could've been so drastic that could lead to Asami crying her heart out.

"THAT YOU LIKE HIM! THAT HE LIKES YOU! THAT YOU TWO ARE GOING OUT!" Asami screamed to Korra before breaking out in tears, but they were abruptly stopped when she heard Korra laughing, she had the nerve to laugh, "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!"

"No, No, you've got it completely WRONG!" Korra's voice was wrapped in relief that this was all just a misunderstanding, a very stupid and trivial misunderstanding, "Me and Iroh aren't going out, are you crazy, I know how you two are crazy for each other, he definitely is, I mean I could tell he had made all these plans for you and is that seriously why you stood him up yesterday? Because seriously there is nothing going on between him and me, it's just some; uh… work we've got to do"

Asami's face was stricken in shock and hurt, but her tone still held doubt although there was some hope in it as she spoke, "But I saw you two at Narook's together, laughing, as if you were on a date? And what did you expect me to do, I thought he was cheating on me, I couldn't have gone out with him then!"

Korra smiled sympathetically and patted Asami's back in reassurance, "I told you, it's just some work we have and there's nothing between us and anyway, he was only doing that laugh/smile thing he does because I was teasing him about YOU! Also, I don't think Iroh's the type to cheat anyway, he's far too gentlemanly." Korra took on a posh accent as she spoke her last phrase which leads to Asami small giggle in agreement.

Asami lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry Korra, I misunderstood everything I should've just talked to you or Iroh, please forgive me."

Korra held Asami's hand, "It's ok Asami, it was just a misunderstanding…"

Asami's face lit up with an idea, "Hey, why don't we take the afternoon out and have some fun! To make up for what I did?"

Korra forced a smile and looked hesitant, "Sure, but by fun, do you mean shopping and stuff…"

Asami frowned before laughing, "Shopping is meant to be fun? Hell no, how would you like to go to the Race Track with me; I promise you that it'll be A LOT better than shopping."

* * *

Korra's initial happiness was now taken over by nausea as she sat in the passenger seat of Asami's race car, she was going at about 200 miles per hour and although Korra was definitely one for speed, race cars weren't really her thing, they were far too closed in which is way she preferred the fresh air from riding Naga or her motorbike. Although her earlier interpretation of Asami was completely wrong, Asami wasn't a prissy girly girl, she was strong, fast and independent, not to mention rich and beautiful too, and Korra admired those features. After a few rounds of the track the girls bonded over lunch and concluded on going back to Korra's apartment, there definitely seemed to be a friendship blooming here.

"Your apartment is amazing!" Asami exclaimed, she had a feeling Korra was rich, but this was beyond her belief.

"Uh, thanks." Korra smiled.

"So, what do your parents do?" Asami asked.

"Um, well… my parents died in an accident, but I've always had my… Uncle... Howl to take care of me, he's um, uh... a Council Man." Korra explained; it wasn't really a lie since Howl was always looking out for her.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to her that, but I'm sure your uncle really loves you a lot." Asami smiled sympathetically, it seems her and her friends all had parental troubles.

Korra, not yet having learned from past experience, decided to change the subject, "So… what're you going to do about Iroh?" She inquired.

"Well, I had been such an idiot, I stood him up and I probably hurt him so much but he's never going to let that on to anyone and now I've probably lost my chances with him too." Asami's eyes threatened to release a river of tears.

"Don't say that, he's worried sick that something happened to you, he truly loves you Asami, stop worrying and call him this instant, in fact I'll do it for you." Korra reassured Asami and snatched Asami's phone.

"Wait no-" Asami tried to stop Korra but she had already dialled the phone and was talking to Iroh.

"Hey Iroh… yeah she's fine, just some girl troubles, if you know what I mean… So you up for a date with her tonight... you don't need plans idiot just have fun… you're busy again!… ok then, bye." Korra depressingly ended the call and turned to face a very worried Asami.

"I told you, I lost my chance and it doesn't matter anyway…" Asami cringed as she spoke to Korra.

"Why, what's wrong? I'm sure he just has some work, it's fine there'll be other times…" Korra resoned.

"I can't go out with him now!" Asami spread her arms out in front of her in exasperation.

And the confused face takes the popular vote today for Korra, "Why?"

"Beca- Because I … I have a date with Mako tonight." Asami admitted.

Korra could not speak, it was as if Asami had slapped her upside down and knocked the air out of her, _'But, but what about our kiss, he kissed me back… is that why he hadn't responded to my texts yesterday.. What in spirits is going on here' _"What are you talking about, you don't even like him, how can you be going out with him, what about Iroh, when did you two even start going out, this can't be happening?"

From the silence that followed, Asami took this as an opening from Korra's rambling to speak, "Well, I never really noticed him like that before and, yesterday, when Bolin called, Mako had reassured me and I noticed for the first time how kind and caring he could be and he seemed sort of out of it when I told him about you two as well and so he agreed to go out with me, but now you told me what really happened and I just don't know what to do… I still think I love Iroh but I can't do that to Mako." Let's call today, everyone's confused day.

"Yes you can! If you love Iroh, you can't lead Mako on!" Korra couldn't see what was wrong.

"I only think that, but I don't know if I can handle being with Iroh he's always so busy and I really think I can have something with Mako, Korra, I like him, and I'm sorry..." With that said Asami slowly walked away, leaving a very hurt and confused Korra behind.

Korra dropped her head back on her bed and curled up into the fetal position and thought, _'But I thought me and Mako had something, there was a spark in our kiss, why is he going out with Asami… Why can't Asami see that I like Mako, in fact I think I love him, he understands me and … god dammit, why does the universe hate me…?' _Korra thought and thought until sleep overcame her…

"Korra, my baby you've gotta go, quickly." A beautiful woman with tan skin, dark hair and familiar cerulean eyes that were currently coated with worried urgency, ushered for a young Korra to get to the White Lotus sentinel.

"But, mommy what about dad and who's that other man, Mom what's going on?" Korra was only 8 years old and she couldn't understand what was going on, one minute she was on her way to see her father, since he had come from the palace to visit, but then the next minute she hears a crash and sees her father with a strange masked man, but before she could do anything she was having her mother tell her to run away like a coward.

"Korra, nothing will happen to you, ok that's a promise but right now I need you to go, please, just find a white lotus sentry and ask for help, tell them _Procella _and, and remember that I- we, both your parents, loved you." With that said her mother forced her onto Naga and had her ride away before Korra could protest or even respond.

Korra was young and confused and Naga had quickly carried her to the Sentinel by the time her mother's last words impacted her, she said nothing will happen to _her, _not _them_, but the worst part was when she said _loved, _past tense…

* * *

**A/N:** _Oooooh, DRAMA! I'm so sorry for doing this, but the people get what the people want and I was pretty excited by this as well and trust me when I say I HATE MASAMI! It just isn't right but please don't hate Asami, I really want her and Korra to become good friends so I tried to add the bonding first but remember that Asami is pretty confused right now ok and on;y one thing is going to clear it and that's going to be a special confession from our two royals, unless of course someone else gets in first... (hint hint) Also, be warned there will be a lot of cold, harsh Mako in the next chapter and man the drama just continues because I have something quite big planned for the next chapter, and remember the tournament is also starting tomorrow ;) Also for those of you that do not know PROCELLA means STORM in Latin (a little vampire Academy reference there... although they use the Russian word) Finally, I am sooo sorry again for the whole, Masami thing there but man do I love me some drama, although it's gonna be pretty hard to write Masami for me but don't worry Makorra will happen, I hope soon enough... XD Review my gorgeous reader, REVIEW and tell me your opinions because they really help xxxx_


	11. Emotions Equal Pain

**A/N: **_Heeeey, so I didn't want to make you wait too long since a lot of you really wanted me to update as soon as possible and I used it as an excuse to procrastinate off doing actual schoolwork but I just love writing this soo much. This chapter was a bit rushed and everything and its quite short but I just wanted to get some of Mako's views across as to what he feels and be warned that the next chapter is going to be chock full of feels and kisses perhaps? And I noticed that a lot of you were like, nooo Korra why... I'm sorry but everything can't be perfect, you have to have a liiiittle suffering before you can have the perfect ending and also be prepared for some more revelations and answers to come in future chapters. And sorry for the EMO-ish chapter Title..._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Emotions equal Pain**

"STOP!" No matter how many times Korra had called, he just kept walking on, but he had to answer her so she ran and held on to his arm and whipped him around to look at her.

"What, what do you want?" Mako asked, irritation hiding the hurt and despair evident in his troubled amber eyes.

"You didn't answer my texts and you won't even look at me in Practice this morning, why do you keep ignoring me? Why are you going out with Asami? What about our kiss?" Korra huffed and crossed her arms, awaiting an explanation.

"What I do has nothing to do with you and that kiss obviously meant nothing to either of us." _'But it did, it meant the world to me, but then you crushed that world and everything in it… You'll regret it' _Mako was about to turn to walk away, before Korra stopped him again.

"I don't get why you're doing this Mako, you make no sense to me sometimes." Korra asked in exasperation.

"Hm, well I'm sorry but I'm not a puzzle for you to understand or solve, now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave otherwise I'll be late for my class, now I suggest you do the same unless you want to get into more trouble with old Tarrlok." With that said, Mako marched off, leaving an angry and confused Korra in the hallway.

Korra sighed and dropped to the floor, she didn't feel like school this morning and to top it off the tournament's first match was today and her captain didn't even want to see her face, but why…. _'Asami, Asami said she told him about what she thought was me and Iroh hanging out, GOD! He must've thought I was cheating on him, Oh Damn, I gotta tell him it's nothing like that… But what's the use, he'll probably still go for Asami, I mean, she's perfect…' _Korra shook her head as she thought about the mess she had gotten herself into and decided that moping about wasn't going to do anything so she stood up and walked to her stupid class.

* * *

"You're Late!" Professor Tarrlok gave Korra a most stern look, "Why…"

"I'm sorry Sir, I… needed the toilet." Korra hoped this would make him awkward but his expression remained the same…

"Well, you should learn to control you're tiny bladder, you won't be able to 'go' during exams and that still means I'll be seeing you for detention after school today." Tarrlok creepily smiled as he saw his punishment get some attention from the arrogant girl.

"You can't do that, the Arena Polo tournament is today after school, I'll have to go to detention another time." Korra reasoned, anger welling up inside her already, her day just kept getting worse.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you were late to my class and it's such a stupid, worthless sport anyway, it'll be better for you to spend some time doing real work." Tarrlok briskly answered.

"But you can't do that, it's the first match dude, it's not gonna be re-scheduled, Urgh, I'll sort this out myself!" Korra couldn't be bothered with this anymore and stood up and walked out of the class and made her way to a certain office and barged through the door.

"I need to talk to you!" Korra demanded as she walked over and slammed her hands on the desk.

"What is the meaning of this Korra!" Lin Beifong asked, infuriated.

"That Tarrlok is giving me a detention TODAY! On the day of the tournament!" Korra answered, sitting down in the process.

Lin furrowed her eyebrows, _'Urgh, what's he up to now, he knows the school's main forte of sport is Arena Polo, is he trying to defame us, and what's is up with this Princess…' _"Well, that won't be happening anytime soon," Korra perked up at the sound of that, only to frown again as Lin continued, "But, you're a student here Korra, that means you can't leave classes midway or just barge into my office, now as much as I hate to admit it, you're going to have to apologize to him for this disruption and instead of having your detention tomorrow, you will be having detention for the rest of the week, but in the mornings, so be prepared to wake up early." Korra pouted and inwardly groaned.

Lin walked with Korra back to class and relayed a similar message to Tarrlok and Korra was happy to see his ego drop when Lin said that she wouldn't be having detention tonight: only for his smirk to return with the mention of her new detention plans and have his smirk widen at her very reluctant and quiet apology...

* * *

"Korra!" Korra stopped but didn't need to turn to recognize the voice.

"Oh, hey Iroh… I would ask how you're doing but I'm guessing life sucks for you as it does for me too right." Korra laughed bitterly.

"Well, I um… yeah, I heard about Asami dating Mako just now, but I thought you called yesterday and…" Iroh furrowed his eyebrows in frustrated confusion.

"I don't know Iroh, everything is just going out of hand and now Tarrlok has it in for me too…" Korra explained.

"Well, Professor Tarrlok used to be a councilman but then he was accused of having relations to the riots and things went downhill from there, so he kinda has it in for the students because he got stuck with them and it doesn't really matter anyway, I don't think Principal Beifong likes him either so you're alright for now, but I'd advise you to steer clear of him." Iroh suggested as he looked out for Korra.

"Why thank you, oh wise one for this knowledge but I think I should head off now, the match is in an hour and I need to get ready with the guys, Bye…" Korra waved a good bye and as she turned she only just heard Iroh wish her luck and say something about being in the audience or something before going his way.

* * *

"Dude, can I ask you a question?" Bolin asked his brother as they got ready for the match.

"You just did Bo, but go ahead, shoot." Mako replied.

"I-if you kissed Korra, w-why'd you go out with A-asami?" Bolin asked, hesitantly.

_'Because I want Korra to know how it feels to think someone loves you and then find out they're going out with someone else' _"I don't know Bo, Korra is just confusing and… it makes sense for me to go out with Asami right? Korra's our teammate…" Mako answered.

"Yeah but, I thought you liked Korra and Asami liked Iroh…" Bolin couldn't make any sense of this…

"She did, before he broke her heart and…" _'And I loved her until she broke mine' _"And-" Mako would've been happy at the arrival of someone else if it wasn't _her._

"Hey Bolin!... Mako..." Korra smiled and Bolin grappled her into a bear hug.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin smiled at Korra as he let her down but just as she was about to move away he brought her closer to whisper, "Do you know who Iroh cheated on Asami with on Saturday, Asami told me she thought Iroh was cheating on her but I couldn't believe it, but you're a girl right, did she tell you who?"

Korra face dropped before taking on a defensive and more aggressive tone, "No, he didn't cheat on Asami, it was a misunderstanding, that has cleared up now, but I'm just gonna go get ready now Bolin, I'll meet you guys on the field." Korra walked off before any more questions could be asked.

* * *

They were doing really badly and it wasn't because the Boar-q-pines were a strong opponent but rather because the team weren't playing as a team. Mako would rarely pass to Korra, which wasn't very helpful since he was kind of like the mid fielder, as well as the captain, and Korra's emotions were also getting in the way of her making good shots at the goal since she was putting all her strength and anger out on the ball. The only one, truly in the game, was Bolin, but he was tiring out in defence since attack wasn't doing so well. It was now the break before the last Chukker and the score wasn't looking well for the Krew since they were down two points, 8 to 10. It was definitely time for a 'talk' from Bolin.

"Guys, we suck out there, we're not playing as a team!" Bolin exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well, why don't you ask Mr Doesn't-want-to-pass-the-ball over there.." Korra gestured toward Mako.

"Oh, yeah and what about you Miss I-can't-score-a-goal, what's with all the hard hits?" Mako asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just keep seeing your face on the ball so I just can't help hitting it HARD!" Korra had walked closer to Mako and was looking up angrily toward him.

Bolin squeezed between them, "Guys, let's cool down ok, I don't know what happened to you too, but we've gotta get a grip, if we can just get a draw for our first match it'll be alright, or at least better than losing, so come on let's get it together. Oh and I think you too should sort out whatever problems you have before we go on, we've still got a couple minutes left." With that Bolin went off to check on Pabu.

Korra looked to the ground as she spoke, "Look Mako, I just-"

Mako raised his hand, "Just save it Korra, you know what, let's just suck up our issues for now and focus on the game, Bo's right, we at least have to make a draw, I'll pass to you more often as long as you control your shots, ok." Mako mounted his horse when he finished, leaving a slightly disheartened Korra to follow in suit. _'Just suck it up Korra, it's just a game.'_

There were only a few minutes left and Korra's heart still wasn't in the game but that wasn't going to stop her, although Mako had managed to score at least one goal extra and Bolin had blocked others, they still needed one more goal and Korra was determined as hell to make sure she made it. She saw that one of the opposing players was coming to Hook Mako, while another was riding him off so he was cornered, Korra took this as an opening and got in there before the others and got the ball from Mako and galloped Naga toward the goal posts. The defending opponent was trying to ride her off and he was getting desperate since Korra was seconds away from making that shot. Fortunately she cantered and was able to eloquently execute a perfect goal before the other player committed a penalty with an unsafe ride off that caused Naga to lose her balance and had Korra fall off her, mallet in tow so it smacked her in the head. That was all it took for everything to go silent into a black oblivion within a heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for leaving it on that cliffhanger but, I couldn't help myself and just to explain the game, in Polo, the game is divided into chukkers that can be between 10-20 mins long with breaks in between and the modern game of Arena Polo is usually as long 2 hours. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and how the story is going along and what you liked and what I can improve on. Also I've got a little something for Makorra fans planned for the next chapter ;) Thank you, Please review, Love you guys xxxxxxxxxx_


	12. Friends?

**A/N: **_Thank you sooo much for the reviews and idea suggestions and everything, they've been very helpful and amazings (guest review) I love that idea and although I'm not gonna use it at this moment in time of the story I definitely am going to use it or want to anyway later on in the story so look out for that later on and shadowmystt I like your idea as well and am going to use it too but I don't want to give them too many problems, and a special Thanks to MakorraLove7, she helped me a lot in this chapter so thanks again and purple peace sign dolphin, thanks for your idea as well. Also I learned that a lot of you feel sorry for Korra, but be prepared to feel sorry for Mako as well, because he's been hurting too and I'm so Sorry (in advance) for this chapter because it packs quite a lot of feels._

_P.S. The injury that just happened to Korra has happened to me before, in fact it was only last summer, and basically all that's happened is that Korra's covered in small cuts, scratches and bruises, but her (my) shoulder and neck were bruised worse since that the side she feel on and it didn't help that the mallet hit her (me) as well, but it was alright since equestrian helmets are pretty darn strong so it wasn't too bad, you're body just aches is all..._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The instant he saw her body fall from the horse he was on full alert and quickly gestured to the sentinel guards to keep their distance while he rushed towards the field from his stands in the audience. His instincts and training kicked in and he quickly ordered for a stretcher to arrive and he swiftly took Korra's limp body into his arms and laid her down. He helped take her to the ambulance and remained with her as they drove to the hospital. All the while he couldn't help but think that he needed to look after and protect her, as his responsibility, which for him, she was. Ever since he met her, she was the new student and he was the head prefect, but that responsibility was amplified when he found out who she was. She was the Princess of the Earth Kingdom, spirits; most people didn't even know she was alive, presumed her dead after some accident. It was his duty, as prince of the Fire Nation, to make sure the Princess of the Earth Kingdom was safe and protected.

Nothing, he had done nothing. He could only stand there and feel himself breaking inside as he watched Korra fall, smack her head, have that _stupid_ Iroh pick her up into the stretcher and take her away. He couldn't believe his eyes. Korra. _His_ Korra had gotten hurt and it was his entire fault. He had hurt her, forced her to get a goal in and she did, she had executed that goal perfectly until… Mako quickly came to his senses and peered around to find the idiot player that had committed the penalty. Dammit. The other team were already packed up and getting away, so instead, Mako abruptly got off his horse and handed the reins to a worried and panicked Bolin. He raced to his car and drove straight to the hospital, since the ambulance had already left.

Korra was drifting in and out of consciousness as she was rushed about, she remembered being picked up and laid on a stretcher in the ambulance and being taken to a hospital and then being rushed about again to spirits know what. Eventually she had drifted off to sleep when the doctors injected her, but her mind kept thinking about the one face that was with her all the way through the rushing. The face that was stern and worried and brotherly: Iroh, and it saddened her that it was only his face that remained with her for she didn't remember seeing anyone else, or at least not a certain amber eyed, spiky haired, fallen angel…

Korra's eyes slowly twitched, leading to a collected gasp that she hadn't yet recognized along with another whisper, she then heard someone rush outside while another came and sat beside her and laid his hand on hers. Her hands sparked and her eyes widened as she recognized the touch, "M-Mako…" Korra asked, not knowing whether to be happy or angry or upset, "What are you doing here?" Korra tried to sit up but as soon as she tried she felt a massive throbbing near the side of her head and shoulder, so she lay back down.

"Don't try to get up, you're still pretty weak, you weren't supposed to wake up till a lot later in the night and, why wouldn't I be here Korra?" Mako's voice softened and his eyes reflected hurt at Korra's doubtful questioning.

"But you-" Korra felt confused, she hadn't seen Mako rush to help her, she hadn't seen him help her up, just stare at her weak body as it had fallen, "you don't like me, you think I'm a, a cheater…" Korra asked, dismissing Mako's broken angelic face and making her voice cold, _'how could he have so quickly believed Asami's doubts and suspicions, did our kiss really mean nothing, does he not know me at all!'_

Mako's heart dropped but his clenched jaw evidenced an uncaring façade, but before he could reply a familiar face entered, his expression warm, if a little troubled and worried.

"Korra, are you alright, I just went to inform the doctor that you're awake, but you know you weren't supposed to wa- " Iroh was swiftly interrupted by Korra.

"Wake up till a few more hours I know, but I had woken up late today anyway, so I guess I got my sleep so don't you worry about me… actually, do worry, that way it'll take your mind off _things,_ and I am a good subject of attention after all." Korra was teasing but you needed to be an idiot to not pick up the cold hint laced within her suggestion.

Iroh smiled awkwardly before coming to Korra and giving her a light hug in relief that she was getting better, "I was so worried that something serious had happened to you," Iroh had taken up some responsibility over Korra since she was princess and all, but once he had gotten to know her better he learnt that he truly cared for Korra as a person, as a younger sister of sorts that he could care for, "… But you're still pretty hot headed so I'm guessing there is no added to damage to your brain…" His remark earned a playful glare from Korra followed by his chuckles and another hug.

Mako stiffened at the closeness between Iroh and Korra, things weren't like that when Korra was with him just now, so what was going on with Iroh… _'Why do you even care Mako, you're with Asami now, she's beautiful right and… but why is my heart still hUrting? How can she not call herself a cheater when she kissed me, let me feel that we had something and now she's dating Iroh, what does she take me for…? But the Korra I love isn't like this… Wait, LOVE, I don't Love anyone, Mako just get out of here._' Mako caught Korra's eye as he was about to leave and whispered his reply, "You didn't prove to me otherwise…" Mako left the room and depressingly leaned his head against the wall, giving him a view of Korra through the small glass window in the door and what he saw suggested that he leave now, knowing that Iroh would keep her safe… Even if it broke his heart.

Korra had picked up Mako's whisper and felt herself die a little inside, those words came like a stab to her heart and Korra just couldn't control herself anymore and started to whimper and when she felt Iroh's initially awkward arms lightly around her, she drew him closer and cried into his chest and his arms wrapped more protectively around Korra, as he held her while she cried.

Iroh was confused as to what was going on between her and Mako, but knew that it probably hurt her, "Is it Mako?"

Korra gasped at how quickly Iroh had sussed her out, "How do you…"

Iroh shrugged, "I just had a feeling, and you just confirmed it, now what happened?" Iroh's voice became strong and confident and was filled with brotherly concern at the end.

Korra shook her head, "It's nothing, really, can I just go home now- Wait! What about the student-guard-people, didn't they blow my cover or something!" Korra's already broken heart burned with worry now…

"No, no don't worry about them, I made sure they kept away and I stayed with you instead, don't worry ok, now let's take you home, it's quite late now and Principle Beifong hasn't taken off your detentions for the mornings this week." Iroh answered and he took Korra home.

It was a very early Tuesday morning and Korra hadn't been able to sleep, once she had gotten home, she was bombarded with a lecture from Tenzin over the phone:

***flashback***

"Korra, I told you this Arena Polo is nonsense, now look what's happened, you've gotten yourself hurt, if you weren't wearing a helmet, then you could very well have died, do you understand the consequence, do you understand how me, Pema and the kids would've felt, and if not us, what effect it would've had on the Earth Kingdom, on the World even?" Tenzin's rage was evident through his tone although Korra could also sense the worry and relief that underlined it.

"Well what do you want me to do Tenzin, I don't want to quit, I can't quit, I've only just started and I love it, so what if I got a few bruises, please, Tenzin, just give me a chance, I've only been here for a week!" Korra had wanted to keep herself calm and reasonable but her voice raised to shouting near the end.

"Korra, that's what I'm' trying to make you understand, that you've only been here a week and you've already gotten yourself hurt, and even so, this _Arena Polo_ has already gotten you detentions for the rest of this week, I can't let your grades fall for the sake of this…" Tenzin explained.

"No, Tenzin, please, I promise you that grades will come first, please, just please give me another chance, I'll make this work …" Korra reasoned.

Tenzin sighed, "Ok, I'll give you one more chance… but please, just keep your mind focused on your studies and remember, your cousins are coming on thursday, since the meeting is on the Friday after, so be ready till then…" Tenzin reminded.

"Don't remind me…" Korra groaned before hanging up, but now that she thought about it, she wondered exactly why it she didn't want to stop Arena Polo, or even High School, '_Mako obviously thinks I'm a cheater and my teachers seem to despise me too, at least back at the palace I had Howl and even skoochy, the servant's son and everyone else there… but I just can't give up so easily, I am going to make High School work for me, who cares about Mako? I have Iroh and Bolin and Jinora and Asami, or at least I hope we can still be friends, Asami is still pretty cool, but… who am I kidding, I still care about you Mako, I still love you… URGH, Spirits, WHY?'_

*end of flashback*

And after the conversation had ended Korra kept getting nightmares about her past, more specifically about her parents _accident, _ergo her sleep was cut short but instead of anxiously waiting for the day to start, she got ready and went to the school's stables and busied herself in grooming Naga for her body still wasn't up to much riding…

_'What's she doing here? I should just avoid her but, no- I need to know why she did that, I need to know how she could do that, the Korra I loved wouldn't have done that, right? Do I even know who I loved… No not loved, love, I still love her, dammit why? Let's just end this now!' _Mako had been unable to sleep after last night's events and had gone to check on the horses to busy himself when he spotted Korra and slowly made his way to her, "Korra?" His tone came as a question.

She had heard him coming before he called, she had recognized his footsteps by now, but instead of turning to face him she continued to groom Naga as she spoke, "Mako" Her voice was neutral, not revealing all the emotions that were attached to that word, that name…

"I need to know…" Mako had wanted to sound confident and strong but he could hear his voice breaking.

"Need to know what? It obviously won't make a difference to you, you've made up your mind already right?" Korra asked anger welling up inside her, still she didn't face him.

"I need to talk about, about you and- YOU AND IROH!" Mako shouted the last few words.

Korra snapped, she whirled around and pushed Mako back with a single fist, "So you believe that Bullshit! Well, I shoulder seen this coming right? You did say our kiss had meant nothing, right? You know, when you kissed me back I thought you loved me, and I loved you, in fact I still do, but you just had to be as suspicious and insecure as Asami, well you know what you two are perfect for each other!"

Mako's rage flared up, "Don't give me that crap, you didn't love me, you betrayed me and Iroh Asami. What do you even take me for Korra, you're always with Iroh, I know you went to lunch with him that day you kissed me, and how you rushed to meet him and I saw you and him in the hospital hugging as if there was no tomorrow, what do you expect me to believe Korra!?" Mako just couldn't understand this anymore, here Korra was telling him she loved him, but then his mind was telling him she was with Iroh.

"Iroh is like a brother to me! I understand that we may have both lost our parents and that you had a much harder life, but at least you still have Bolin, I have no one Mako! Iroh is just filling in that void, being like an older brother for me and looking out for me and caring, is it wrong if he actually cares about me, that's all there is between Iroh and me, we're just like brother and sister and I never denied seeing Iroh, but that was only to discuss work! I kissed you for a reason Mako, spirits you even kissed me back! Do you really think that I would have done that if I liked Iroh? Do you really think that I'm that kind of person? I liked you Mako, a lot, hell I still do but you decided to go for Asami." Korra could feel tears stinging her cheeks, "so clearly you don't like me. Huh, I thought we had something, but apparently I was wrong." Korra had tears streaming down her cheeks but as she tried to walk away, Mako quickly blocked her path and held her hands, as well as her heart.

Mako looked into those sapphire orbs he'd come to recognize as the cerulean blue of Korra's eyes, "I'm _so _sorry for misunderstanding everything and jumping to conclusions and doing what I did but I want you to know that I really liked you but when I found out that you were with Iroh it just crushed my heart, I couldn't do anything, I'm sorry."

Korra shook her head before asking, "What're you saying Mako, are you sure you like me, because if you do than why are you with Asami?"

"I don't know Korra, I mean, you can be soo frustrating sometimes and you drive me crazy and-" Mako was abruptly interrupted by Korra.

"What're you trying to say here Mako?" Korra asked, stating to get annoyed.

"I'm saying that even though you drive me up the wall, I- you're amazing…" Mako explained softly.

"So, you do like me?" Korra asked.

"Yes, I did and I still do but, I don't know I think I like Asami too but I don't know, I'm just feeling really confused because I-" Once again Mako was interrupted by Korra and he felt the sensation of her warm, hot lips smash against his. Mako, earlier engulfed in pain and cold from the early morning, welcomed the warmth brought by the kiss, so passionate and deep and beautiful… until they broke the kiss. "Korra I ju-"

Korra held her finger to his lips, "I know things are confusing right now, but I want you to know I'll always be here and I really hope that we can at least still be friends Mako, like before?" Korra asked with hopeful eyes.

Mako smiled softly at her, "Definitely… and that reminds me, you still owe me some private lessons."

Korra looked slyly towards Mako and raised an eyebrow, "Private lessons?"

Mako blushed, "No, no Korra, you know what I mean; I'm talking about you upholding your part of the deal and help me master Kung Fu." Mako explained.

"Well, with all my detentions this week and the tournament games after school, I think it'll have to wait till the weekend, but be warned, I'm a pretty hard teacher, since I did learn from one of the best…" Korra warned to which Mako only chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well I'm no slacker either and remember I was and still am pretty darn good." Mako smirked, "So when are your detentions?"

Korra's eyes widened, "Oh Spirits, my detention is in 5 minutes, I gotta run, Bye!" Korra was already running out of the stables and towards the school building.

Mako shook his head and smiled, "Crazy girl…"

* * *

"Amon, my team is back from the raid on the High School." Lieutenant reported to the masked man sitting at the desk.

"And I assume you were successful?" Amon asked.

"I-I'm afraid not sir, I mean, we did find out that this was indeed the correct High school but there was an Arena Polo match going on that was followed by an injury so there was too much rush and we couldn't find the necessary information in time." Lieutenant answered dutifully.

"What? That stupid game, hm, well I think I have a plan for that and this time I want no mistakes, so go and get faster workers." Amon ordered before dismissing Lieutenant so he could think, _'I will find out where you are Princess, I already know which High School you're hiding in, now it's just a matter of time before everything can be balanced, equal… your death will be enough spark to start a war, a war that'll result in peace.'_

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooo, you guys wanted to know what was going on with Amon and *gasp* he had raided their High School whil everyone was busy, too bad he still doesn't know who she is... And I noticed that a lot of you were worried that I might go Masami on you, But hell no is that ever going to happen and now that Makorra is back on (for the time being ;)) we can have some fun with them and actually go back to the sotry line of it being a High School, so I'm going to try and throw in some High School problems in there, like homework and parties and crap ;) Also Thanks again for the reviews and the ideas, they are definately a big help and very good motivation to keep me going I can't believe I already have like 77 reviews, that's Awesome! Thanks a tonne xxxxx Love u..._


	13. Rhat Warry?

**A/****_N:_**_ Sorry for not updating sooner everyone, been a busy bee lately and after getting a lot of help from MakorraLove7 and Ferntail143 I got some ideas ready for the following chapters and I also learnt that some bits are quite confusing in the stroy so I'm just going to clear the confusion here:_

_The fake smiles Korra's had to support around people (in the past) are people who are only the most important and elite ministers and dukes/duchess' etc that meet her, say for example, Zuko, he was part of the select group that knew of Korra still being alive since after some discussions with their ministers and advisers, they probably thought it was best to let the rumors of the 'accident' that just happened include that the princess had died as well (even though Amon had only gotten to Tonraq and Senna) because they just didn't need the media troubles. Despite this, various other rumours stated that Korra was still alive and in the palace (which she kinda was) but most people just dismissed this after a few years and went to rely on their government which is why there isn't too much controversy about what happened to them. _

_Also, the surname kept by Korra (D'Agostino) is one of a kind and it's pretty unique, since it holds a lot of power and so Korra had her surname changed since the fact that her first name and surname would've been exactly the same to the Princess' otherwise it would've aroused media by denying and confirming various different past rumors, and Korra didn't want that. Tenzin is pretty neutral with whether her identity is revealed because she has grown up and now and will soon be at the right age (18) to take over her responsibility (just like Queen Victoria had to start her reign... at 18) so people will find out anyway and they've assumed that there isn't any threat to her since neither of the other royals seem to be (e.g. Iroh). Also I had said at the beginning in the summary that Korra was oging to be a sophomore at High School, but I think I'm going to make her a senior instead, to get things moving :D_

_Also, to clear the dream confusion- Dream extract:_

_"Korra, my baby you've gotta go, quickly." - Senna to Korra_

_"I've waited a long time for this Tonraq!" - Amon to Tonraq (Korra can hear them in the background)_

_"Korra, you'll be alright just go, now, mommy and daddy are just going to have a talk." -Senna to Korra_

_"But mom who's that other man." -Korra to Senna (she could just about make out amon over her mom's shoulder before she started rushing her away to Naga)_

_"I will find her Senna!" - Amon shouting so Senna hears him (since he notices her rushing off)_

_"Amon, don't you dare!" - Tonraq interjects and speaks to Amon to buy Senna some time and because he hates Amon_

_"We loved you, remember that." - Senna last few words to Korra before she rushes her off._

_The first dream (^) was just meant to be as it's described, a pitch black oblivion in which Korra recounts a few phrases she remembers hearing._

_But in the second dream I only describe the bit where Senna is rushing Korra off and I didn't focus much on the background noises to direct the focus on what senna was telling Korra and Korra's confusion..._

_I hope that's cleared up any confusions, please review/PM any other stuff that doesn't make sense :), Now on with the chapter, and Sorry for the weird name, you'll understand Later..._

* * *

"Korra!"

Korra was on her way to lunch when turned around to view the owner of the voice that had called her, "Oh, hi Asami."

"Hey, I was calling for you for a while, but you didn't answer, are me and you…?" Asami sighed before she continued, "I know things kind of got awkward between us but I really hope we can go back to being friends?"

Korra smiled brightly at Asami, she was having a great day since making up with Mako again and even detention with Tarrlok hadn't brought her down, "Of course we can, in fact I think of you as more like a sister to me." Korra replied.

Asami grinned in happy confidence, "No-one's ever said that to me Korra and hey, you're a pretty damn cool sister, now, how's your injury, should you really be in school I saw you get hit last night and…" And, the worried mother-hen Asami returned, as she looked around Korra to check for any major injuries.

Korra laughed at her friend's fussing and held up her hands, "Don't worry Asami, I'm fine, I was wearing a helmet and all my other protective gear, I'm okay, trust me." Korra reassured.

Asami sighed in relief, "Well, you seem pretty healthy to me, if a bit tired, but you look happy enough, what happened?"

Korra looked up at Asami for a moment before bringing her close for a hug, "I'm happy because I've got great friends that are always here for me!" Korra whispered before breaking the hug.

Asami smiled, "Well, hey, like you said, we're sisters now and sisters like us friends are always there for each other, remember..." Asami nodded her head toward Korra with a smile and Korra nodded her head in agreement as she remembered their time on the race track.

_*flashback*_

Asami brought the Race car to a stop at the finishing line and sighed, "Wooh, that was a pretty good time I'd say!"

Korra was clutching her head with one hand the dashboard with the other and had a green tinge to her face, "Yeah… really fast…" Korra's mind wasn't functioning as well since she was dizzy from the laps Asami just took and so just nodded her head and gave a thumbs up."

Asami just shook her head and laughed before a sincere smile graced her lips, "Thank you Korra, for sticking with me, even after my stupid misconceptions and me just being me…" Asami looked down but Korra tilted her head back up.

"Hey, I wouldn't have you be any other way than yourself, you are definitely one cool chick," Korra winked, "And hey, friends are meant to be there for each other right?" Korra asked

Asami nodded her head and smiled, "Your amazing Korra, and... I'll remember that."

*end of flashback*

"Yeah, yeah, I remember, now come on, we've gotta get to lunch fast before Bolin eats all the dessert." Korra exclaimed before racing off with Asami in tow towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"I told you we would miss the dessert if we came any later." Korra explained to Asami as they sat down in front of Mako and Bolin, there were just two dessert pots left and Korra and Asami had grabbed them.

Asami laughed, "I'm sure we still would've made it if you hadn't dragged us through the volley ball tournament that was going on in the gym." Asami chided.

Korra flipped her wrist in dismissal, "Please, the gym is the fastest route to take to get here and you know it." Korra said before chowing down into her meal.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." Mako remarked.

"uh-huh" Korra said through a mouthful of food.

"Sorry... hi champ." Asami said before she went to Eskimo kiss Mako, which he reciprocated, while Korra just twisted her face in disgust at them as she tried to continue her meal and Bolin simply sighed in confusion at his brother's actions.

"So, Asami, what time's your party on Saturday again?" Bolin asked, oblivious to Asami's death glares and dropped jaw.

"rhat warry?" Korra asked and at the confused looks she was getting by her friends she quickly swallowed down her food and repeated herself, "What party?"

Asami smacked her forehead with her palm, "Bolinnnnnnn…" Asami stretched the end of Bolin's name in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah… I'm sorry Asami I forgot that Korra…" Bolin sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with an awkward smile on his face.

"What, am I not invited or something?" Korra questioned, her feelings sinking a bit at her suggestion.

Mako snorted and after a glare from Korra he smirked before smiling sincerely as he spoke, "Why in spirits would we celebrate something that you're not a part of?" Mako asked and Korra blushed at his sincerity, her confidence boosting.

"So… what is it?" Korra asked, genuinely confused now.

"You might as well tell her Asami." Mako suggested.

Asami sighed, "I guess we have to now don't we… Well, you see Korra, this was kind of meant to be a welcoming party for you and it was meant to be a _surprise_ too which is why we didn't tell you." Asami explained, emphasizing 'surprise' as she gave a reprimanding look to Bolin.

"I'm sorry…" Bolin said with his big old puppy dog eyes and Asami melted and sighed.

"It's fine Bolin." Asami smiled in reassurance.

"Wait, you were holding a welcoming party for me, but you guys barely know me?" Korra blurted out her thoughts, cursing herself as soon as the words left her mouth; they felt so much more real when she spoke them.

Asami smiled, "We know enough about you to know that you're an amazing friend to all of us and that we're glad to have you in our lives."

"Yeah Korra, you're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented-est and most incredible-est girl in the world!" Bolin added, with over exaggerated hand gestures.

"And we trust you Korra." Mako finished with kind softness in his eyes.

Korra felt tears rising from her eyes, but these weren't the painful tears she was so constantly used to now, these were tears of happiness at her friends' loyalty.

"You guys are the best people ever!" Korra exclaimed before slyly continuing, "Which is justified since, you are _my _friends after all!" Korra winked and the krew laughed, "But, you can't seriously just be holding this party for me right, I think we should hold it for all of us, to becoming friends, and to future victories right, I mean we only have 2 matches left, before the to the quarter-finals next Tuesday and we only need to win the one to get in." Korra suggested.

"Well, that can be our underlying message to each other but for the rest of the party goers that will be there, it will be solely because of you, no getting the attention off of you now Korra!" Asami explained.

"I'm not taking the-" Korra was interrupted by her friends speaking in unison as they said in poker–faced monotone,

"Yes you were."

Korra crossed her arms over her chest grumpily while the others laughed, Mako couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much, Korra really brought out the best, or at least, the more brighter side of him.

* * *

"Woohoooo, yes!" Korra exclaimed, bumping a fist into the air as she jumped about after mounting off her horse after getting off the field of their latest match.

"That was an amazing win, we are _so_ GOOD!" Bolin exclaimed with a wide grin.

"GOOD, GOOD?" Korra ran up to Bolin and took his shirt by the collar, "We're AMAZING!" Korra explained, pushing Bolin back in excitement.

Mako smiled at his partners, "Don't get too excited guys we still have 2 more qualifying matches before the finals." Mako reprimanded.

"Oh, stop being such a spoilsport Mako!" Bolin teasingly glared at his brother.

"Yeah, you know as well as us that we're going to blow this tournament away." Korra said with a smug smirk as she poked Mako in the stomach.

Mako chuckled before regaining himself, "Stop it Korra…Ok, ok, I do believe, that this was the start of many victories we'll have as a team…" Mako finished with a triumphant smile before he was crushed with Korra into a bear hug from Bolin.

"Yoooouuuuu know it!" Bolin cheered.

* * *

**A/N: **_Sooooo, how was this chapter, it was really just a filler chapter, I've gotta admit and so will the next few chapters unless I do a time skip of 2 days to get to Friday where we will meet the twins and have the great nations meeting, ooooh, yeah I probably will just do that, but, who's excited for a party? Where they will probably get drunk... Yeah... I'm tired, Please review and share your opinions and any suggestions/ideas, they are always appreciated :)_


	14. Meet the Creep Twins

**A/N: **_I__'m sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating for like an age but I was really busy with work but don't think fr a second that I forgot about you, my faithful readers, I'm just sooo sorry but you know what, sorry just doesn't cut it, so here you are, the largely awaited chapter where you will finally meet the creep twins (oh and I made them arrive on Thursday you know, to get them used to the city etc) Also, **I posted links to their clothes descriptions in my profile so be sure to check that out :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Meet the Creep Twins**

"Do we really need to do this Asami?" Korra asked wearily from inside the changing rooms at some high end store in the Mall.

"Yes, _you_ _do_, now quickly change, I wanna see how the dress looks on you!" Asami snapped.

"But I don't do dresses…" Korra replied.

"You don't really _do_ much do you?" A girl interrupted: a girl with dead straight ebony hair, Burberry London skinny jeans, an expensive looking 'pescod' jacket, blue eye liner and- to top it all off -she was also actually wearing UGGs, not even brown uggs they were grey.

"Well she _is_ from the _south_ pole sister," a boy chimed in: he had similar features to his sister, icy cold eyes- of course without the eyeliner- and a face that revealed no thoughts, also with ebony, straight hair but a little shorter than his sisters going down slightly past his chin and was wearing slim blue jeans and a DKNY leather sleeve jacket… he also had on a pair of grey uggs.

"Well, aren't you two just lovely…" Asami intervened and for a while nothing could be heard except for Korra grunting and sighing, "Korra are you putting on a dress or wrestling a ten tonne bear?"

"I told you woman I don't do dresses." Korra complained.

"Right well I'm coming in!" True to her word, Asami pushed past the curtain and barged into the changing room… only to laugh her head off at the sight of Korra.

She was completely tangled within the dress and it's frills and Asami was pretty sure Korra had the dress on upside down… which was somewhat depressing considering it was strapless.

"Oh ha ha, go on, just laugh at my misery." Korra pouted.

"Oh come on Korra, it's just a dress, how the hell did you get it upside down?" Asami asked, intrigued.

"Does it make a difference it's all the same and what's with the huge bow?" Korra whined.

"Right, come on, let me help you…" Asami asked, suppressing her giggles as she helped Korra into the dress, properly, "…Stop wriggling Korra!"

After a lot of tugging and squeezing a pull of a bra strap punishment and lots of complaints, Asami had gotten Korra into the dress, "See, Korra you look amazing, this is definitely the dress!"

"Finally," Korra sighed, they had tried so many dresses; Korra had lost count, "Can we go home now?" Korra asked.

"But you haven't even seen yourself properly…" Asami whined.

"I've seen more than enough of that dress, seeing it on me won't make much of a difference, now come on, I still have to 'entertain' the twins before dropping them off to dinner." Korra explained. To her relief, Asami didn't argue and they purchased the dress, along with a million other things. (Shoes, bags, jewellery etc…)

"If this was your definition of _'entertainment'_ than I'm not amused." The female part of the twins bemused.

"Well, I'm sorry Eska but if you hadn't noticed I wasn't really having the time of my life either," Korra said sarcastically, although deep down she felt herself lying, knowing that whatever she did with Asami, she almost always had fun, "now why don't we go_ home _for dinner." Korra asked, willing her cousins to burn with her intense staring, hoping they would get the message that they've got to go to Tenzin's.

"Anything would be better than this, let's go then hurry up." The male twin put in.

"Well, see you tomorrow Asami, I'll come round to yours to get ready for the party then?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded, "Yup, see you then." Asami walked off whilst Korra stared at the twins, who were already walking ahead of her to their car, she quickly jogged up to them and got into the driver's seat to take them to Tenzin's home.

Once she had dropped them off, she ditched their car and got onto her motorbike, which she had left there earlier, to go back to her flat as soon as possible so as to avoid talking to her uncle, she was tired and didn't need to her his lectures on duties and all that crap.

She lay in bed, disregarding the homework she was set today and tried, failing, to go to sleep, she kept thinking about today and what a weird day it was, nothing and everything had happened today…

* * *

***flashback***

"What's with all the press outside the school gates this morning?" Bolin asked, looking confused until he was struck with a bright idea, "Spirits, are they here about how we got into the Arena Polo tournament championships with our amazing new team?" Bolin asked, talking near the rate of the speed of light with over excitement.

"I wish man, but no, it's not for us it's for someone else, or someone_s _even," Korra explained and from the silence that ensued she took that as a sign that more details were needed, "Well, the chief of the northern water tribe is coming today right? And well, he has kids, twins, and I guess they're coming here for the while." Thankfully Tenzin had warned Korra that the creep twins would be here today and for once in her life she thought it wise to heed his warnings and got into school extra early so as to skip the mass press.

"I didn't think you'd know so much about the political world, I mean you hate Tarrlok's history class." Asami pointed out.

Korra sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh no… I just well, I- um… I am kinda familiar with the northern water tribe." And again came the silence in which her friends waited for Korra to elaborate, but she didn't know what to say… "And that's that." Korra explained.

"Wait, is that why you were called in to see Principal Beifong yesterday, because you're ah, '_familiar'_ with the northern water tribe's chief family?" Mako inquired and from the look on Korra's face, he was pretty sure he had hit bulls-eye.

_'Damn that boy for being so smart and god he looks so hot when he's thinking- aaaaah' _Korra sighed in surrender, "Yup, I'm officially their entertainer/tour guide, whatever, I mean I barely know anything about this city anyway and now I have to babysit the creep twins…"

"Hah, the creep twins?" Bolin asked, laughing as he slapped his knee- really, knee slapping?

"Hell yeah, those two have always creped me out. They smell like a grandma's attic." Korra shuddered, making a face to visualize her discontent.

"Well, if you haven't already forgotten, babysitting or not, you have to come shopping with me so we can actually buy you a dress for the party tomorrow and you are not bailing out on me." Asami explained, tapping Korra on the nose as if to doubly confirm her statement.

Korra crinkled her nose and opened her mouth to complain when applauds and cheers and a lot of photography clicks could be heard and Korra inwardly groaned as she saw 2 familiar yet distant faces making an appearance at the entrance of their school.

"Whoa! Who are the lovely ladies?" Bolin explained, looking awe-struck.

"Bolin, I just told you, that's Eska and Desna, the chief's children and uh, Desna is a guy." Korra explained, giving Bolin a weary looked whilst Mako suppressed the urge to laugh although the edges of his lips tugged into a small smile and it made Korra's stomach do a gymnastics routine.

"Uh, no, sure, I knew that. Uhhh…" Bolin covered, slightly flustered, "and which one is Desna?

Korra shook her head and squinted her eyes to try and see through the crowd, noting that her uncle Unalaq wasn't there and Korra wasn't sure how she felt about that.

As the twins came closer, she readied herself for their snarky and creepy selves but instead they walked straight past her, not even looking at her although she had the inkling that they had noticed her. What an idiot, what was she expecting? That they would bow down to her, huh, they never did and they never would but not even a hello, '_well, lucky me I guess, more time away from them the better.'_

Of course the twins didn't have classes at the school, they simply attended a class subject of their choice and observed and after a while they would leave, heads held high in the air as if they had blessed them with their presence. Lunch passed by as usual since the twins, being 'royal' and all, went off elsewhere, outside school, to have lunch at some snooty restaurant no doubt. The real depression struck Korra when the end of the school day came and Beifong forced her, apparently from orders of Tenzin, to keep her cousins entertained till they could be dropped off at Tenzin's house for dinner, a dinner that Korra had rejected considering everything she already had on her plate; distant, broken relationships didn't need to be added.

Fortunately, her friends –bless them, bless them to infinity and beyond - hadn't asked to many questions about why she had to stay with them, or how she knew anything about the north pole considering she was from the south, which meant they were still in the dark about the twins being Korra's cousins. Although Korra felt pleased to know that, like herself, Iroh had also tried to steer clear of the twins, choosing to remain busy with work however that depressed Korra too, Iroh was using the excuse of work a lot recently, neglecting his personal life by hiding behind his duties and Korra was beginning to worry that Asami had, had a bigger impact on him than she had first anticipated.

Asami really was true to her word though, she dragged Korra, and therefore the twins, to the Mall where they shopped for hours trying to find the right dress and shoes and whatever else you need to go to a High School party. She tried to use the excuse that she needed to practice polo with the guys but they both knew that was a lie, they had won the rest of their consecutive matches and had secured a place in the championships so a break was called for tonight. Sadly, since the twins were stuck to Korra, Asami and her polite nature felt obliged to invite the twins…

***end of flashback***

* * *

As Korra continued to think she realized that not just today's day, but the entire week, no, ever since she came to republic city, her life had been turned upside down, she was doing a million things at once and nothing at all… she wasn't even making any sense now and so with all her will power, she forced herself to sleep...

* * *

"Sir, the nations meeting is tomorrow but you are yet to direct orders, my team is ready, just give the sign." Lieutenant informed.

"Your concern is futile Lieutenant, for I do not care for this meeting, a handful of idiots discussing what they think is best for the world, how foolish... no I have greater plans, tell me, when does this _Arena Polo _championship tournament start?" Amon asked, his voice a steely calm as a menacing smirk graced his lips.

* * *

**A/N: **_So... Yeah I'm sorry, this was kinda a filler chapter but hey, a lot is gonna go down tomorrow right, the nations meeting which coincidentally is the same time as the party (so if you haven't already caught on, Korra won't be going to this meeting and you'll find out why soon), also eska and desna haven't blown Korra's cover since they don't care about her but you never know what could happen tomorrow, what'll be decided at the meeting, what everyone will wear to the party, oh and do you think Iroh should come to the party? And who's gonna get the most drunk? Well hopefully you'll find out soon enough because I'm gonna try and update with the week :)_

_**Remember:** go to my profile and find Eska and Desna's clothes description link :) (again I'm just sooo sorry for being so late with my updates, love you guys xxxxxxx)_


	15. Part of the Guys

**A/N: **_Well, you guys really stressed the fact that I need to update quicker and I never forgot about you, just pushed to the side slightly, but nevertheless, always in my mind, so... here you go my wonderful readers, a new chapter now, I'm sooo sorry but this chapter got kind of long so I cut it in half and so you're gonna have to wait for the party next time and I'm kind of stuck on what they can wear for the party so I'm open to suggestions or any ideas on what they could do for the party, although I have a few twists up my sleeve._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Part of the Guys **

"You can't avoid your family for the whole of your life you know." Tenzin explained.

"Well, I'll definitely try." Korra answered over the phone.

"But, why didn't you come inside, your Uncle had wished to speak to you." Tenzin inquired.

"Why do you care what he thinks, you don't like him much either." Korra retaliated.

"That is a different matter; you need to talk to your uncle, work things out." Tenzin pushed.

"Cuz he really wanted to help me out after what happened to my parents…" Korra scoffed.

Tenzin's voice softened, "That wasn't in anyone's control Korra," Tenzin sighed when he didn't receive an answer, "Look, you were telling me about that party you have tonight, well, I think you should go ok, I'll handle the nations meeting tonight."

"Wait- WHAT? The meeting's tonight! Why didn't you tell me, oh how did I forget? Oh spirits, how do I go to this party and the meeting, Oh Tenzin, aaaaaaaaah!" Korra raged in confusion.

"Look, Korra, I had told you about this meeting a week ago and it doesn't make a difference whether you know or not because you can't com-" Tenzin was abruptly interrupted by Korra.

"NO! I have to come, I'm the PRINCESS!" Korra shouted.

"Look, Korra that doesn't make a difference, for now, you are underage and I am your Regent, I can handle this, you focus on your studies, _your_ life okay, trust me." Tenzin explained.

Korra sighed, "I do trust you Tenzin, you- you're not just my regent, you're like my dad, I mean not like as in personality wise I mean, a father figure- Oh you know what I mean it's just, I feel like- like I'm useless, can't I do anything to help?" Korra asked hopelessly.

"Thank you Korra, and you are no less a daughter to me than Jinora or Ikki and don't think like that about yourself, right now, you working hard at high school, living your life, carving your own path, that's you helping, making yourself stronger, becoming a better person to lead this Kingdom, just wait, learn to be patient." Tenzin soothed.

"Thanks, okay Tenzin, whatev- waaaaait, does that mean I can skip curfew for the party, please, please, please, please, please!" Korra begged, of course she was planning to skip the curfew anyway but it would be easier if Tenzin allowed her too.

Korra heard him sigh, that all too familiar sigh which meant he was giving in, "Oh thank you, thank you, than-" Korra had just glanced at the clock and realized that she was gonna be late for her detention if she didn't hurry up, "Shit, damn Tarrlok, Tenzin I gotta-"

"Wait; did you say Tarrlok, as in the ex-MP Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked his tone suddenly on high alert.

"Yeah... why?" Korra asked.

"This is bad; do you know why he was fired?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, yeah he was suspected of having something to do with the riots…" Korra explained, realization finally dawning on her about what that could mean.

"This is bad, I hadn't realized he still taught there, if he gets even a small inkling that you are who you are this could be dangerous… No that's it, you're coming back!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"WHAT! NO! No way am I letting you do that, Tenzin please, you're jumping to conclusions and it was only _suspicions_ Tenzin he might've been innocent, which would explain why he's such a bitter basta-" Korra was again interrupted by Tenzin.

"Korra… mind your language." Tenzin chastised.

"Alright, I know, I know… Right I definitely have to go now, Bye!"

"Wait, I forgot to tell you about Ho-" Korra quickly hung up, before she would become so late that Tarrlok would hang her by her toes… Not that she'd ever let him and what kind of a threat was that?

* * *

"Korra!" Korra turned around to see Jinora jogging up to her, "On your way to chemistry?"

"Yup!" Korra replied.

"Great, I needed to ask you something." Jinora said making her eyes big and innocent as she stared up to Korra, which only made her more suspicious to the younger brunette.

"Sure…" Korra answered warily.

"Well, you know how you like Mak-" Korra slapped her hand in front of Jinora's mouth and held her against a wall.

"I- I'm not interested in Mako… where did you get that silly idea?"!" Korra asked, slightly hysterical, her eyes darting around to check for anyone else, and when she saw the coast was clear, she let go.

Jinora sighed and lowered he voice as she spoke, "Well, it's kinda obvious, he's all tall and dreamy and you've been spending a lot of time together, see I think that he likes you back but Ikki thinks that he's head over heels for Asami and suggested a love potion and something to do with rainbows and star cube moonlight punch and…. Are you alright?"

Korra tried to smile but it came out like an awkwardly stretched pout that made her look constipated, she slowly nodded her head when her senses snapped and she quickly shook herself, "H-How do you know about all this and… waaaaait, you really think Mako likes me?"

"Like I said, it's obvious and oh, wouldn't it just be sooo romantic, I mean I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess but do you know what she did? She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!" Jinora had her hands held together with an awed expression.

Korra frowned, "You know what, I think I'll pass on the classical romance, and anyway, he's dating Asami and she's my best friend now, and, I've been told by your dad that I need to learn to wait so, uh, let's start with-"

Just then a pair of amber eyes had come into view as the owner of those eyes was walking toward them with that gorgeous smile of his… possibly the only only thing on the planet that could render Korra speechless and blushing like crazy.

Mako frowned at Korra's expression, "Are you okay?"

Jinora nudged Korra, somehow snapping Korra away from studying the planes of Mako's face, "I-I'm fine I was just thinking about how amazing it is that we made the championships, right?" It wasn't completely a lie since Korra just couldn't believe they had got there, not that she wasn't happy about it, in fact she was pretty chuffed with herself, and the team.

"Well, it wasn't that much of a surprise, we're an awesome team, and you're like a part of the guys." Mako smiled.

Korra's heart clenched, '_part of the guys?' _is that what Mako thought of Korra now, just part of the guys? Hadn't he said that he liked her before, so, what was this?

"Korra…?" Mako asked, waving his hand in front of Korra's distant expression until she snapped out of it, _'What's wrong with Korra today?' _He thought, concerned for the girl that he admired, _'Wait- admired?... well yeah… due you're talking to yourself!'_

"Hey guys!" Bolin exclaimed as he quickly hugged the group.

Just before Korra could greet her ever happy friend, she saw something in the corner of her eyes-

"Hey, isn't that Eska and Desna… Wait who's that with the-" Korra didn't hear the rest of Bolin's sentence since she had swiftly turned on her heels and started running to class like she'd never done before, avoiding her cousins, before abruptly stopping however when she heard voices- no a voice, a single person's voice up ahead, in a fairly large alcove to the side wall, at the corner ahead.

She couldn't make out exactly what was being said from her distance, or whose voice it could be but it sounded vaguely familiar, it also sounded as if the person- a male- was on the phone. So she crept closer…

"Well, I got into the tournament didn't I?... So What?... No, Dad, I… Yeah I know, being number 1, winning, that's all that matters, yeah, I got it… in _everything… _I know… just, please- I… I'll try my best… No, that's what I meant, I meant, I'll win… I always do... Bye."

Korra quickly ducked behind the corner as the owner of the voice swiftly left, going the other way so Korra couldn't see his face.

That voice, she had heard that voice before, she must have it sounded so familiar, low and deep, yet… so different, bitter, how was that even possible, Korra wanted to ponder over the subject more but… the time, she was gonna be so late to chemistry… thankfully she and Jinora had done the homework yesterday at lunch, or rather Jinora had done the homework whilst Korra was being paranoid about her cousins.

* * *

"So, do you wanna wear the dress we bought?" Asami asked, speaking to Korra over her shoulder, as she pulled out everything they had bought the other day from her closet.

"N-" Korra stopped to think before she spoke (for once in her life), '_you're like a part of the guys' _ "Yes, please."

"Oh please wea- Wait did you just say you wanted to wear the dress, did you say please to that?" Asami asked in complete shock at her best friend's request.

"Well, yeah, I was hoping, I don't know, everyone seems to forget that I'm a girl so, could you make me more of a girl?" Korra asked, sighing in exasperation as she finished, dropping her head slightly, possibly out of the shame of what she was asking.

"What, no… Korra you're _Korra_, you're amazing and Kick-Ass and a BEAUTIFUL _girl_, you don't need dresses, I only wanted you to wear it cuz I've never seen you in one, you don't hav-" Korra quickly interrupted Asami before she misunderstood her.

"No, I want too, just please," Korra pleaded, before smirking back into her old self as she continued, realizing there was no shame in what she was asking, she simply wanted to show everyone, specifically Mako, that _this guy _could clean up pretty well, not even that, but _this guy_ was a hot damn thing when she wanted to be, "I wanna know how it is to be all girly and shit right? That way I can hate make up even more afterwards."

Asami stared at Korra, open mouthed, before the girls locked eyes and broke out into a fit of laughter, neither really knowing what exactly it was they were laughing at.

"Well, okay, Korra, let's get started." Asami exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she walked Korra to her vanity and sat her down, "Let's show everyone how gorgeous you really are!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Sooooo, Korra's not going to the meeting, in fact she's working hard trying to be a girl... wonder how that's gonna end? And who is it that Tenzin forgot to tell Korra about, who's the person Bolin had seen coming with the twins? And who's voice was speaking over the phone? (hint: Tenzin person and the person on the phone aren't the same people). Please review any ideas you have for the party, and tell me how the chapter was, any improvements etc Thanks :D_


	16. Party Time: Part 1

**A/N:** _Soooo, I thought, let's not make you wait too long for the party chapter I mean, it's a party and we all love them, please note, it says part 1, so this party is going to be split over 2 chapters, but seriously this chapter is pretty long :) So enjoy and I put the __**links to the descriptions of their clothes in my profile **__so check it out!_

_also can I give my thanks to MakorraLove7 for helping me sooo much with my story and for helping wrote some of this chapter, she's really talented so go check her out!_

_and also I'd like to thank SilverAxe742 for giving me your wonderful ideas, which I have and will be using,_

* * *

**Chapter 16: Party Time**

A dark royal blue satin cocktail dress with gold embroidery in the ruffles, awesome navy blue/black bone collector ankle cuff platforms, her hair in a half updo- half her hair at the top joined to make a flower with her hair while the rest of her hair flowed in free curls- her bangs were left open, an anchor bracelet that had been raised up to make an armband along with some other bracelets/chains and a watch and eye shadow matching her dress, black eyeliner and mascara, light pink lip-gloss and blush but to top it all off, Asami had found some matching earrings, onyx stones ringed with gold that coincidentally had the earth kingdom insignia on it, to match her grandmothers necklace so the brunette could keep it on.

"Korra! You look…." Asami was at a loss of words to describe the girl in front of her, "Hot! Korra, you're gorgeous!"

"As if I wasn't a sexy thing without make up?" Korra feigned surprise.

"No, it's not the makeup; it's you, rocking the whole outfit." Asami explained, still in awe.

"Well, I never doubted you and your _tools of makeup_ for a second," Korra twisted her face and raised her arms like a zombie's when describing Asami's _tools_, "hey, forget about me, Asami you look… like a true Princess." Korra described, her eyes softening as she thought about how beautiful her best friend truly was, dresses were definitely more Asami's thing than anyone else.

She was wearing a ruby red flower corset strapless satin dress over some black opaque tights and to jazz it up a bit Asami had added 2 silver twist buckle belts at the waist, she also had on black patent leather pumps with a red rose cameo necklace and a matching ring as well as a diamante bracelet and drop earrings that matched a diamante hair comb she had in her gorgeous raven, side swept hair and her makeup consisted of red and burgundy eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and red lipstick (made to shine with a bit of lip-gloss) and light pink blush.

"Glad to hear you trust me and how about we _both_ look Beautiful, the guys won't know what hit them!" Asami exclaimed happily, "Now let's go downstairs I think most of the guests have arrived by now."

* * *

Gorgeous deeply tanned skin, muscular yet curvy build, cute high cheekbones, soft lips and those cerulean blue eyes… yup that's Korra alright but, she was different, changed but the same, she wasn't just Korra, _one of the guys_, she was... gorgeous.

Korra shuffled about nervously under his gaze, _'was something on her face, was something wrong with her?' _"Mako, are you alright?"

Her voice snapped him back to attention, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine it's just… Wow, Korra, you look Beautiful."

Korra felt her cheeks warm at his compliment, _'get in!' _Korra thought, _'Oh yeah Mako, I clean up pretty nice huh.' _"Uh.. You look pretty cool too city boy."

Which was true the '_city boy'_ she so admired was wearing a classic fit burgundy flannel shirt with his usual black slim jeans but with black and grey suede High Top trainers and of course his trusted old red scarf that Korra had come to love.

"Hey, you found Mako!" Asami waved to them as she walked toward them, "Sorry about that, I had to see to the other guests for a sec, so, how do we look Champ?"

Mako turned his attention toward Asami and hugged her, "You look gorgeous, like always." He said as he pulled back, "And I was just telling Korra how wonderful she looked too."

"You girls _both_ look AWESOME!" Korra laughed as she recognized the voice of her beloved emerald eyed friend as he lifted the entire group into a hug, "So… Uh, Korra, do you know where um, Eska, she's the female one right? Yeah, where's she, I mean, is she coming?"

Korra shook her head, wondering what Bolin could possibly see in Eska, "I think so; she's probably not here yet, but hey! Look I think Jinora's here." Korra waved and ushered Jinora to them, she was wearing a cream dress with her hair down in loose curls, lace bowknot high heels and a peach crustal ring and matching bracelet and had gold eye shadow with light lip gloss and blush.

"How did your mum let you come?" Korra asked, cursing herself afterwards since Jinora probably didn't like being reminded how much younger she was compared to them.

Jinora blushed sheepishly, "Well, since dad is busy with the meeting and all, so he's kind of really cranky at home, mum thought it'd be better if we _all_ got a night to relax."

"Aaaaw, good on Pema!" Korra exclaimed happily.

Just then the doorbell rang and Korra saw that Asami was about to call it but she cut in for her, "No, 'Sami, let me get that, you've been busy with guests for ages now."

Korra walked off before Asami could protest and was pleasantly surprised, mostly surprised, when she opened the door, "Iroh? What're you doing here?" Korra wanted to slap herself, "No, I mean…"

"No it's alright, I had to '_entertain' _the twins tonight and so I'm just going to drop them off here, Asami had invited them, they're just coming." Iroh explained, pointing over his shoulder, probably in the twins' direction.

"Well, Asami had invited you too remember, please stay?" Korra asked.

"Korra, you know what happened with me and Asami and it's her party-" Korra quickly cut him off.

"No, technically it's my party, so come on!" Korra pushed.

"But, I'm not really in party clothes…" Iroh argued, he was wearing burgundy slim jeans, brown leather cuff boots and a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket.

"Dude, you're always dressed to impress, now come on, you need to relax!" Which was true, Korra had been worrying that Iroh had been too tense lately, he needed to let lose, so Korra swiftly grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

Despite himself, Iroh found himself smiling at the princess, this girl really doesn't take no for an answer, but his smiling expression soon turned to awe when he saw the beautiful Asami Sato stand before him, until he remembered what happened and he lowered his head slightly.

"Hey, Asami, is it alright if Iroh comes, he's been working waaay too much, and so has everyone else really, we could all use a break?" Korra asked, unaware about how Asami would react to Iroh coming.

Asami simply smiled as her eyes were graced by Iroh's angelic face, it had been so long since they'd seen each other, properly that is, since they often lowered their gaze whenever they walked past each other in school or in lessons, "Of course he can, my invitation for you always stands Iroh."

Iroh's expression softened at Asami's delicate voice and he felt his lips twitch and pull into a smile, small but honest and with meaning, "Thanks."

Korra and Mako stood there, shuffling nervously whilst Jinora smirked knowingly, what could she possibly know, she was the youngest out of all of them?

For once Asami couldn't bear the silence she usually found peaceful when with Iroh... Probably- ok, mostly- fine, entirely, because Mako and Korra were here, "Why don't we start dancing?" Asami asked happily, and on que, a new song started and Asami grabbed Mako and Korra's hands, leading Korra to quickly grab Iroh's hand, so that now they were all on the dance floor.

Well… dancing wasn't as good an idea as Asami had first interpreted since the awkwardness still hung in the air, they were just in a slightly different location now… so despite wanting to just stand quietly next to Iroh, _'Wait, why do I keep thinking about Iroh?' _Asami brought Mako closer and started dancing.

Well… Asami and Mako dancing wasn't at all awkward, Korra thought, she kept thinking about the kiss she and Mako had shared but watching him with Asami broke her heart and Korra didn't know what to do other than stand still. But, d'you know what? Standing still just wasn't her thing, so she pulled the closest person to her, that being Iroh, and started dancing, prompting him to do so as well, knowing that he was probably hurting about Asami and Mako just the same as her.

"Come on Iroh, loosen up!" Korra exclaimed, quickly taking 2 shots from a nearby waiter, handing one to Iroh, "Come on, drink, relax"

Iroh shook his head, "Korra, no… I shouldn't, _we_ shouldn't we're-" Korra quickly interrupted.

"No, don't say it, and you're always working hard, man, learn to have fun, orders by Tenzin that is." Korra explained, laughing and was glad to see Iroh laugh in acceptance and they both took their shots together. Bad idea, Korra had never tried a shot before and almost wanting to throw it back out as soon as she drank but the taste soon settled and left her mouth tasting bitter sweet, "Woooh, Korra shouted, "let's get this party started!"

Laughing, why were they laughing, he knew Korra had said that Iroh was like her brother, but that was a while ago right, a lot can change and, they seemed so close, and she looked so beautiful and…. '_Just concentrate on Asami!' _But he couldn't his eyes kept wandering toward Korra, beautiful and bold, wild…

Asami couldn't take her eyes off him, his rugged yet smooth angelic face, his broad shoulders, his work worn hands, his everything, he was perfect, but he wasn't her boyfriend, _'Mako's your boyfriend Asami, you can't do this to him!'_

* * *

Amidst all their dancing, Korra could hear Bolin shout something about… ugh the creep twins, they must be here now but when Korra twirled in her dance she caught a glimpse at someone else with the creep twins, someone familiar. Korra slowed down, abruptly coming to a stop when she realized who it was; she could sense Iroh going tense behind her, probably wondering what was wrong.

But Korra couldn't think straight, it had felt like such a long time since she'd seen him and it was just so unbelievable.

By now, Mako and Asami had also sensed Korra's abrupt stop and, with Iroh, they followed Korra's gaze to a boy with slightly wavy hair, a lighter brown than Korra's, and deep brown eyes, in a navy fleece hoodie, slim fit neue grey jeans and black leather cuff boots. Before Mako could stop himself he felt himself take a protective step in front of Korra.

Korra noticed Mako step closer to her, in the periphery of her vision, his stance seemed somewhat protective and Korra couldn't help but smile. Nonetheless her eyes never left the figure in front of her. Finally, Korra found her words and forced her mouth to voice her thoughts,

"Howl?!" She asked dumbfounded, she just couldn't believe her own eyes; she wanted to rub them but was afraid he would disappear. "How did you..? I mean, why are you..? When did you..?" she didn't know what to ask first. She was so happy to see him again she felt like running, which was when she realized she was running just, on the spot… which probably made her look like a maniac but it was because she had missed him so much, but at the same time it was just so unbelievable even though he was standing there, smiling smugly the idiot, Korra laughed, "Spirits Howl! Come here!" She exclaimed with a wide smile and ran towards him, it was a little hard for her to do with high heels but she made it anyway, and crushed him in a hug.

Howl laughed lightly and squeezed her back. "It's good to see you too Korra." When they broke apart from the hug, he held her hands and took a step back to look at her. "Wow Korra. You're looking good! Never thought I'd see you in a dress, willingly anyway." he said with a wide smile and a wink about the willingly wearing a dress, since of course she had worn dresses, on Tenzin's insistence, to formal events but… She looked good.

"Thanks. But stop trying to change the subject, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Korra asked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

Howl feigned an expression of shock and anger, "Uh, don't wag your finger at me Korra, I had called you last night but you didn't pick up and then I texted you, say… only a million times telling you I was coming, you know since I became a proper Sentinel Guard, so they sent me for Desna and Eska but you never replied, I mean didn't Tenzin tell you, I thought I'd see you in school but… Oh come here again." Howl pulled his oldest friend into a hug again.

As Korra stood hugging him she thought about how stupid she had been to not have realized, she had fallen asleep before he had called her but she had seen his miscall this morning, but then Tenzin had called and … uh, she had hung up before he could tell her, damn, and then she left her phone in her flat in her rush to get to school and Bolin had said something about someone being with the twins and… Oh well, he's here now, that's all that matters, Korra hadn't realized, but she had missed Howl and every other aspect of her home life so much, "It's good to see you old friend" she whispered in his ear as they parted.

Korra heard someone clear their throat, Mako perhaps and she realized she was yet to introduce her old friend to her new friends. Korra turned in time to hear Mako,

"So, uh, who's _he_?" Mako couldn't keep his bitter tone from surfacing when he spoke about _that guy, that guy _that Korra couldn't stop hugging and…. _'Why am I jealous, come on man you have a girlfriend, but, Korra's mine… No, Korra's Korra, just, do I want her to be my Korra? Yes? Yes!'_

"Oh, sorry guys, this is Howl, one of my oldest, closest and bestest friends!" Korra explained happily and quickly continued when an idea hit her, "He's the reason I'm so familiar with the water tribe, because he's a sentinel and I had trained sparring with him for a bit."

Howl noticed the one with spikey hair giving him death glares and instantly understood but then he saw something, a thought, pass between Desna and Eska and then noticed Desna start to open his mouth, about to contradict Korra no doubt, probably explaining that it was actually because they were Korra's cousins, so naturally, Howl saved the day…

Mako watched in initial shock as he saw Howl pull Desna close to him, who was wearing pretty much the same as usual although he had ditched his uggs for some grey sneakers and changed his jeans, and whisper, not very quietly since Mako had heard it and had his heart relax in relief when he did, "It's okay babe, just leave it to us."

Mako soon realized that, it wasn't just himself that was shocked, Korra had also turned to look at Desna and Howl with a questioning look, "Uh, Did you, Are you, w-when did you two become a couple, in fact, since when were you gay Desna?" Korra asked.

Desna looked questioningly toward Howl, since Howl was never usually that confident since he was quite an avid rule follower so, bringing their relationship out in the open was … interesting, "Well, it really isn't of concern to the likes of _you…" _Desna saw Howl give him a reprimanding glance and he sighed, "Well, if you must know, Howl had come to the north pole a day and a half after he became a sentinel, so, about a week ago and well, I'm not going to spell the rest out for you."

"So… Moving on, Korra, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Howl asked, eager to get the subject off him and his relationships.

Korra shock her head and smiled, "Sure, Howl, these are my newest and most wonderful friends, Jinora, you remember her- Tenzin's daughter, Asami Sato, heiress of future Industries, Iroh, you know who he is, Bolin and his brother Mako who are both part of our Arena Polo team."

Howl greeted them all, "It's wonderful to meet all of you, friends of Korra's are friends of mine."

"The feelings are mutual," Asami greeted happily.

"Hey man, you're so lucky dude, to have Desna as your girlfriend, she's a lovely lady." Bolin complimented, confused when he saw his brother slap his forehead whilst the rest of his friends shook their heads.

Howl supressed the urge to laugh but he let slip a smile which caused him to be elbowed by Desna, "How many times Bolin, Desna is a guy, Eska is a girl…" Korra explained, suppressing a giggle herself.

"Oh well, I knew that… just, twins you know…." Bolin turned to Eska, who definitely looked a lot more like a girl today than usual; she had on some more makeup: dark blue/black eye shadow, light blusher, indigo nail polish and lipstick with clear lip-gloss which somehow worked for her, she was wearing pistol suede short grey boots with super skinny black jeans, a stud collar indigo vest with a black wrap affect crop jacket. But what really caught his eye were the 3 rings on her fingers, 1 on left, 2 on right, all encrusted with a skull design of some sort. "So… You're, uh, Eska right? I'm Bolin, you know, a friend of Korra's, but she just told you so you probably know that, huh…. Wow, I'm just; I am loving these rings, with skulls." At which point Eska sort, hisses at Bolin, making him jump and cough, "So, you're from the north right? Cool, that's, like, you know, that's my favourite direction."

Desna leans toward his sister, warily watching Bolin, "I think he is trying to establish some sort of bond with you, perhaps romantic, based on your geographic point of origin." Howl laughs lightly.

Eska consider this, "Well, you are perhaps more knowledgeable in this field so… you may be right, it could be interesting to spend time with a person whose ways are so rough and uncultured. I mean," Eska turns toward a confused yet hopeful looking Bolin and softens her gaze, "You're inferior and loud… I will make you mine."

Bolin confusion doesn't seem to lessen, so evidenced by his following question, "So.. what, like a boyfriend or a slave?"

Eska smiles, somewhat maliciously, "Yes… Now come on, dance with me." With that, Eska drags a helpless looking Bolin towards the dance floor.

"Well, aren't they just the perfect couple, he's all fun and she's no fun at all, they were made for each other," Korra laughed, "Now, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I suggest we make like Eska and head for the dance floor and get this party pumping, Yo waiter, bring some drinks over here!" Korra shouted as she ushered the group to the dance floor, dancing like crazy with them and taking various cocktails and shots with her and handing them out to her friends. They all had their drinks, Korra making particularly sour faces when taking sips of her drink since this was the first time she was drinking so much alcohol. Asami was also dancing and drinking as much as Korra, whilst Mako and Iroh only took a few sips and Jinora and Howl even less than that, but Bolin was really getting into it, taking advantage of his t-shirt title, it being: 'If I don't remember then it didn't happen.'

* * *

**A/N: **_There you have it folks, part 1 of the party, but what will happen in part 2? Also please don't be annoyed or offended about Howl and Desna being gay, I just thought that it would be nice for Desna to have someone and who doesn't like Howl? So please please please review and tell me what you think etc etc :) remember, clothes links are in my profile so check it out!_


	17. Party Time: Part 2

**A/N: **_Hey guys :) so here's part 2 of the party, it's a pretty long chapter so, be happy :) And can I hive a MASSIVE Thank You to MakorraLove7 for helping me soo much and helping write a lot of this chapter and just generally helping me with the story :)_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Party Time (part 2)**

After a long time of dancing, the music seemed to die down and slow which was when the group realized that they were practically the only ones left. Korra opened her mouth to suggest something,

"Well, well, this really isn't much of a party is it?" That couldn't be right, it sounded nothing like Korra's voice, it wasn't even what she was gonna say, Korra can't have been that drunk already she only had a couple of drinks. But, the voice sounded familiar, deep, _mocking_… Korra looked to her friends who were all staring, somewhat bitterly, at her, or rather to what was behind her.

"_Tahno_, why the hell are you here?" Mako asked venomously.

"Well, if you hadn't realized, this is a party and when one goes to a-" Mako abruptly interrupted him.

"Cut the crap, you weren't invited." Mako spat.

"Well thank you for pointing that out _captain obvious_ since I'm pretty sure it doesn't count as crashing a party if you are invited." Tahno answered, before turning his attention to the others, "I thought it would be interesting to see what you lesser folk do for _entertainment_."

"Oh, just leave Tahno." Asami asked, irritated; he was ruining everyone's mood.

Before Tahno could give his reply Korra cut in, "No, let him stay, I was about to suggest a game of truth or dare and I'm sure Tahno would love to join." Korra had a few things she wanted to ask the Wolfbat captain.

Mako, as well all her friends, gave Korra a look of uttermost confusion, "Why the hell would you want _him_ here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, why would I even want to stay here, I was merely dropping by." Tahno explained, suspicious of what this girl was really up to.

"Well, if you're afraid that you can't handle a game of truth or dare with me, well then…" Korra tried to whistle but failed… so instead, just stood there, looking at Tahno, challenging him…

"Huh, as if, fine, I'll stay if you're _so desperate_ but what if the person doesn't agree to the truth or dare they are presented with?" Tahno asked, intrigued, although spirits help if he would let his feelings show.

"Well, then… I guess the forfeit can be that you have to take a shot of tequila?" Korra asked, turning to her friends for confirmation.

Asami shook her head as if that would disperse her confusion, "Yeah, the forfeits fine but, why is Tahno gonna play?"

"Well, I mean we don't like him, he doesn't like us: this might be a good way of getting to know… the enemy better." Korra explained.

Tahno smirked. Mako looked mildly interested, "Ok, I'm game."

* * *

The group were now sat in a circle with a plethora of tequila shots in the middle, beside Korra sat Asami then Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Iroh, Eska, Desna, Howl and Tahno ended the circle as he sat next to Korra and let it be known that sitting cross legged is hard to do in a dress, thankfully the skirt wasn't very tight (more like a skater skirt) so it wasn't too bad.

"I'm going first." Both Tahno and Mako said simultaneously leading them to both scowl as well.

"My idea: my turn first, Asami, truth or dare?" Korra asked, turning to face Asami.

"Um… Dare!" Asami asked, feeling tragically confident.

"Well then I dare you to show everyone the entire contents of your purse." Korra dared, smugly, and before Asami could protest about not having her bag, Korra pulled her bag out from behind the sofa, "Oh yeah, I came prepared."

Asami shook her head, "really there's nothing in my purse…" She said as she started drawing the contents of her purse, there was: make up, a lot of it, her phone, a mirror, her wallet, car keys, driving license, deodorant, pens…

"Well, then you should have nothing to worry about," Korra prompted smiling like an idiot now as Asami started hesitating, "come on, continue…"

Asami pulled out a sports car magazine, a rape whistle, some binoculars…

"Why do you have binoculars in your bag?" Bolin asked.

"Well, you never know if you need to see something that's far away…" Asami was a terrible liar.

"Mmmmm, yeah and to _spy_, perhaps," Korra suggested, Asami just shook her head but Korra urged her to continue, "Come on, you've still got some things in there."

Asami sighed, taking out some condoms and a book entitled 'what to do if you kiss a girl'…

Asami had turned as red as her dress, or possibly even redder, and no one really knew what to say to that… "I've read that book and I had deemed it as the irrational imaginings of a hyperactive author. Although it was definitely an… intriguing read."

"Um… Thanks Eska, but I mean I only have the condoms like a just in case since, well, it's not like you plan these things and the book … well that was just a gift from… _a friend_," Asami pointedly glared at Korra then.

"Well, I just thought it was funny I never realized you'd think it _so_ useful as to keep it with you in your bag." Korra interjected.

"Well, I thought, just in case I ever got bored and… Eska's right it's interesting, I mean, I'm sure the guys would understand the experience first-hand, I'm just reading about it…" Asami defended before everyone broke out into laughter, while Desna and Eska shared amused expressions, "Ok, I did my dare, now it's my turn, um… Howl, Truth or Dare?"

"I think I'm gonna go for truth," Howl answered.

"Well then can you tell us whether you've ever been attracted to Korra or vice-versa, or maybe you've been in a relationship together?" Asami asked, eyes gleaming with revenge as she saw Korra nervously wriggle.

Howl shot a glance toward Korra, that Asami caught, "Uh-uh, You have to tell the truth, now come on: spill!"

"Well… About, say a couple of years ago, Korra had, I guess been attracted to me since she had asked me out and I kindly told her that I was… what I am with Desna…" Howl said, blushing slightly by the end while Desna sat smirking.

"Hah, the _great_ Korr_uh _got rejected because she was too much of a girl," Tahno smirked before leaning closer to Korra, "You know, my offer for those private lessons is still up…"

Korra just pouted before pushing Tahno back, "Now, who's the _desperate_ one, pretty boy."

"Right, well, since we're going round in a circle, Mako, you're next… Mako, Hello?" Asami waved a hand in front of Mako.

Mako was seething, what was Korra doing with Tahno? Tahno of all people? Suddenly, Asami snapped her fingers in front of him and brought him to attention, "Yeah sorry what?"

"Mako, it's your turn." Asami smiled.

"Finally, Right, _you_: truth or dare?" Mako said, nodding toward Tahno.

Tahno smirked, "You can choose Princess."

"Well then, I dare you to say one genuinely nice thing about everyone here." Mako challenged.

"Well then I'm afraid it can't be counted as truth." Tahno expression held nothing, "too bad."

"Well then it's a dare: just do it." Mako pushed.

"Fine: Korra- she's hot, her- she's rich -" Mako stopped Tahno with the universal sign of raising one's hand.

"Those aren't compliments, remember: be _nice_, or does that word not exist for you?" Mako questioned.

"Well of course it does, I'm _very_ _nice_ in a lot of thing, like the bed for example…" Tahno's eyes trailed toward Korra.

"Dude, you're asking for a punch…" Korra warned, winning a smug smile from Mako, "Now do you're dare!"

"Alright, you losers are unrightfully demanding, fine: Korra has _nice_ eyes, Sato has _nice_ hair, thought it doesn't even compare to my hair of course, _you_, you are a _decent_ enemy, your brother over there is very… _happy_? The kid's smart, _Princey_ here is _oh so chivalrous_, don't know who the rest are but they're from the Northern Water tribe which is of course the best place to come from- happy now, spirits I need a drink!" With that, Tahno grabbed a shot from the middle and gulped it down, not even blinking, although Korra was pretty sure the only thing stopping him from squeezing his eyes shut was his pride…

Before Mako could respond about how his compliment wasn't so _nice, _Bolin interjected, "Right, so it's my turn now and I pick Desna, Truth or Dare?"

"In consideration of both options I have concluded upon choosing to face the challenge." Desna replied.

"So… a dare?" Bolin asked.

Desna sighed, "Yes."

"Well then I- I dare you, t- to sit on…" Bolin kept giggling in between his speech.

"Bo… how many drinks did you have?" Mako asked, concerned for his brother's giggling.

"Just a few Bro, now, Desna, I dare you to …s-sit on Howl's lap because you loooove him!" Bolin exclaimed, yup definitely drunk.

"Well, I'd rather not have a hangover when I next wake, so, Howl…" Desna turned to a blushing Howl and swiftly sat himself on Howl's lap, Eska looking somewhat surprised at her brother's actions, "Now how long must I remain here?"

"J-just till your go…" Bolin answered, still in shock that Desna did what he said.

"Well, I think that means it's my go now and I pick Mako." Jinora clapped her hands together in delight.

Mako didn't know what to think of Jinora, she was the youngest but, probably the smartest… "I pick truth."

"Great, I just want to know whether your eyebrows are naturally in the shape of dolphin-seals or did you shave them like that in a fit of rage or do you just like dolphin-seals and are you ever going to do something about them?" Jinora asked, showing avid interest whilst everyone else just burst out laughing, Tahno included, even the twins made some weird sound that apparently meant they were laughing. It was just the sheer randomness of that question, that and the fact that everyone had probably thought that about them at least once but just never thought to bring it up.

Mako blushed madly, "I, they… my eyebrows have always been like this okay and no, I don't want to do anything about them!"

"Really, I was hoping I could give you a bit of a makeover, _starting_ with those eyebrows." Asami joked.

"Aaaw, I like your eyebrows Mako." Korra smiled and both her and Mako locked eyes, sharing a sincere gaze, if only for a few seconds.

"Thanks, now can we please move on…" Mako ushered for Iroh to take his go.

"Um, well… Korra, truth or dare?" Iroh gestured to Korra, not noticing Asami's slightly hurt expression.

"Dare!" Korra quickly answered confidently.

"Ok… I dare you to balance Asami's um… book on your head for at least a minute." Iroh challenged.

Korra instantly remembered all those etiquette lessons she had to take, those usually ended with bruises from all the books she had dropped, "Urgh… Really, couldn't you ask me to dance on a table or something?" Korra asked.

"No, that would be far too easy for you, come on Korra, you were telling me to loosen up, so… your turn." Korra didn't even realize it was possible but she was pretty sure Iroh was smirking.

"Fine!" Korra grabbed Asami's book, straightened her posture, took a deep breath and-

"Korra you're balancing a book on your head, not a bomb, calm down." Mako teased.

Korra ignored that and carefully placed the book on her head… She was doing pretty well actual- "Hiccup!" And she thought to soon: the book fell on the floor, "Seriously, I had to get the hiccups now?"

"Aaaaw did baby not burp after drinking?" Tahno laughed.

"Just shut u- Hic!" Korra just shook her head as she gulped down a shot in forfeit, instantly burping after.

"Urgh" Tahno and Asami grimaced simultaneously.

"Well, I do believe that it's my go now and I decide upon Bolin." Eska interjected.

"Uhm sure, I pick dare!" Bolin exclaimed.

"I dare you to kiss me through Northern water tribe tradition." Eska held her head high.

At Bolin's confused expression, Korra thought to elaborate, "She means give her an Eskimo kiss."

"Oh right," Bolin's eyes widened, as well as his smile, "oooohhh, ok."

So Bolin gave Eska an Eskimo kiss, and one could say it was quite a cute sight, on Bolin's part anyway, Eska's face was expressionless.

Desna shook his head, getting off a relieved Howl now before continuing, "Well, it's my turn and I pick the Sato heiress."

"It's Asami and… truth" Asami answered cautiously.

"Well, based on the results of your earlier dare, have you ever had some sort of sexual relationship with a female?" Desna asked.

Asami blushed, "No!... Well, maybe, but it was just a kiss, ok, at some slumber party in the ninth grade and, there was alcohol and… Don't judge me ok!"

"Does that mean Korra's my competition?" Mako teased and Asami lightly punched him.

Howl chuckled, "I think that brings me to my turn and I pick Jinora."

Jinora looked surprised to find someone had chosen her, she usually liked to blend into the background and observe, "Uh… Truth?"

"Who's the most attractive male in this room and why?" Howl asked, Korra had been telling him about Jinora, among other friends…

"Um, well, uh…" Jinora looked down shyly, "I'd say Bolin, I mean he's really sweet and um, _happy_?"

"Oh come on, is that what everyone's gonna say, I'm _happy_?" Bolin asked.

"Sorry, but you are really nice Bolin." Jinora smiled, "But I'll forfeit anyway…" Jinora cheekily reached for a shot, her first ever shot, slowly taking a sip, gagging but choosing to finish it anyway.

"Alright, now it's finally my go, why I bothered to wait this long I don't know but, Korr_uh_, truth or dare?" Tahno challenged.

"I'll go with truth…" Korra answered and Tahno smirked knowingly.

"Well, what I want to know is, since you're not dating anyone, why won't you go out with me, or are you too afraid." Tahno asked.

"Korra shook her head, "Because you _idiot_, you haven't actually asked me out and why would I even want to go out with you?"

"Well, that was the question wasn't it, Korr_uh_, why _don't_ you want to go out with me?" Tahno tested.

"Well, maybe because you're a player who wears too much hair product." Korra answered.

"Hah, you're friend over here is certainly a player who also wears too much hair product." Tahno gestured to Asami but before Asami could protest, Tahno continued, "I think you're afraid."

Korra scoffed, "No, I'm not."

"Prove it." Tahno challenged.

"Well, how about this, I'll _prove it_ to you on the Arena Polo championship finals, that is, if you get that far." Korra retaliated.

"Don't you mean, if _you_ get to the finals?" Tahno scoffed.

"Either way, we'll sort out this mess on the court." Korra replied, "Now I do believe it's my ago again and I chose Tahno."

"Well, if you can choose truth so can I." Tahno answered.

"Right well what I want to know is how the hell you pick your so called _friends_?" Korra asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Tahno asked, narrowing his eyes.

"She's got a point..." Mako inputted, curiosity driving him.

"How do you know I even have these so called _friends_?" Tahno replied, not knowing whether it was the alcohol driving him to such honesty.

Korra pouted, "What about those _idiot_ girls that hang around you or your teammates even." Korra questioned.

"I don't think those, as you say, _idiot_ girls can count as _friends_ and I chose my teammates based on their skill and nothing more, I don't care for their petty lives," Tahno realized what he had just suggested then, that he had no friends, _idiot_, he scoffed, "Anyway, I love myself far too much for anyone else although I have a lot more people wanting me than you certainly do."

Korra scoffed, "Well I'm sure the championships will change that." Korra replied, although she had the inkling that Tahno really didn't have any friends, just followers, which made her grateful for her friends.

Tahno smirked, "You wish!"

"Well, it's my turn now." Asami said, her eyes gleaming as she held a bottle in her hands, "And I was thinking for this round, the bottle could decide, who kisses who." With that said, Asami spun the bottle and… Korra's heart clenched.

"Mako! Well, that means you're gonna have to spin the bottle now and kiss whoever it lands on." Asami exclaimed.

Mako cautiously reached for the bottle and spun it, fast… when it started to slow down it looked as if it would end on Korra, please , please, please….

"I'm not kissing him!" Both Mako and Tahno shouted at the same time.

"_Why_, are you chicken, come on guys, it's _only_ a game." Korra laughed along with Asami and pretty much the rest of the group, minus the twins.

Mako and Tahno looked up to stare at each other and for a moment, on impulse, it looked as if they were both going to lean in for the kiss, that is, before both of them realized what the hell they were doing and dived for the shots instead.

"Uh- uh, never going to happen" Mako vetoed.

"In your dreams" Tahno agreed.

Both guys drank their shots as if they were using the alcohol to wash their mouths, trying to forget whatever it was that had passed between them when their gaze had momentarily locked.

"Right!" Mako said, his tone dripping angry embarrassment, "My turn and Asami I dare you to- to kiss Korra!"

"What?" Both girls exclaimed simultaneously, turning to face each other with shock and confusion and… possibly curiosity, the latter was probably the drunkenness taking its toll.

Both girls kept looking at each other, when suddenly; Asami took Korra's face and kissed her nose, "there!"

Mako shook his head, "That does not count."

"I'll find it does, you hadn't specified what kind of kiss." Asami argued but Mako wouldn't have it, not after what he had gone through.

"That or the tequila" Mako ordered.

Asami reached for a shot and gulped it down, "Right, Bolin it's your go."

"Oh great!" Bolin reached forward and drank a shot.

Mako face palmed, "Bo, she meant you're turn in the game!"

Bolin smiled drunkenly, "Oh right, ok... well, hey Korra, how about a tequila shot contest, let's see whoever can drink the most shots in half a minute?"

"Yes" Korra shouted.

Mako simultaneously yelled, "No!"

"Aaaaw, come one Bro…" Bolin whined with those puppy dog eyes and if that wasn't bad enough, Korra went to join him, both pleading, "Pleeeaase."

Mako sighed, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when you have a massive hangover the next day."

"Great, Asami, you time us!" Korra asked, getting ready.

Asami hesitantly got her phone out to time them, "A-alright… start!"

Both teens took their shots, Bolin handling it slightly better than Korra, who still was very much new to the intensity of its taste.

Tahno scoffed, "You can barely handle one."

Well, that only motivated Korra more, so she drank and drank and then drank some more… But Bolin drank the most.

"Yes!" Bolin shouted, just before holding a hand to his mouth, shaking his head and then reaching for a bottle of water and drinking it all and sighing.

Korra held her head, "How on earth did you drink 8 shots man, I only got 5." Bolin didn't reply but simply grinned, drunkenly.

Jinora shook her head, "Ok, my turn, um… how about you Iroh?" she turned to face the boy in question.

"Truth!" Iroh answered quickly.

"No, Jinora give Iroh a dare!" Korra exclaimed, pointedly looking at Iroh as if to say, _payback_ for the book balancing.

"Fine" Iroh gave in.

"Cool, um… I dare you to go to the window and shout as loud as you can: 'I am Gandalf and you shall not pass!" Jinora laughed.

Iroh shook his head, "really?"

"Yes!" Asami shouted happily as she stared at Iroh.

Iroh blushed slightly, "A-alright…"

Iroh walked to a window, opened it and yelled, very loudly, "I AM GANDALF AND YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"YOU'RE A PRETTY HOT, LOOKING GANDALF!" One of the neighbourse yelled back in reply...

When he walked back, he looked to be in a daze, "I can't believe I just did that…" Iroh face palmed.

Asami chuckled lightly, "Aaaaw Iroh you're such a dear."

"Hey! N-now I reemember, weren't youu and Iroh gonnna go out but… oh no… didn't Iroh c-chheat on you, huh, Iroh who d-did you cheat on Asami w-with?" A very drunk Bolin exclaimed.

Korra's stomach did a gymnastics routine, even in her now very drunken state knew that what Bolin said, wasn't very good, _'damn'_ she never told Iroh why Asami had decided to go out with Mako, she couldn't, she didn't have the heart to do it, "Ssshhii- Bolinnnn, d-didn't I t-tell you that I-iroh didn't cheeaat on anyone… Ha Ha Ha." Korra said through her teeth.

"You thought I was cheating on you, with who?" Iroh asked, hurt evident in his voice, hurt and anger that Asami could even think that about him.

Asami looked in despair to him, "No Iroh, it was just a misunderstanding I thought you and, you and Korra were together, I don't know?" Asami pleaded with her eyes but Iroh wouldn't hear it, she had hurt him too much, Iroh stood and walked off.

Asami sighed hopelessly and stood to run after him into the kitchen. She found him leaning against the sink, head in hands. Asami reached out to him and rubbed his shoulder, "Iroh, Iroh I'm so sorry, I was just, I don't know what I was thinking, I just, Iroh please look at me," Asami pleaded, holding Iroh's hand and lowering it, her other hand cupping his face, "Iroh I, I just saw you and Korra together at Narook's and you guys looked so happy and I, I loved you Iroh, I couldn't handle it, I-"

* * *

"Bolin… I told you this tequila competition was a bad idea from the start!" Mako hissed at his brother.

Tahno sighed shaking his head, "This is so stupid, I can't believed I actually thought it worth my time to stay, I can't be bothered with you losers' drama: I'm leaving." True to his word, he gracefully stood up, despite his tall frame and left.

Mako scoffed, "Finally..."

* * *

Iroh instantly straightened himself and looked down at Asami, "You loved me?... Yet you thought I could cheat on you, Asami, I would never, could never have done that, Korra's just like a sister, Asami: it's you, you're the one I love…" Iroh softened his gaze as he caressed her face with one hand, wiping away her tears.

Asami smiled, "I always loved you too Iroh, I-I still do…" Asami leaned in closer to Iroh, closer to his lips and for a moment, Iroh drew himself closer too before he realized what was going on, no: no he couldn't…

He looked down and took her shoulder, gently pushing her away "Asami, we can't." She looked up at him in hurt shock, before she read his eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes, and understood what he meant.

She had a boyfriend, she has Mako and she was about to cheat on him, Asami always hated cheaters and here she was, no: she couldn't let this carry on any longer, she had made her choice and she was going to put it into action tomorrow, first thing in the morning… But before that, she had to confirm something, "Iroh, will you please, will you wait for me, I know that I've been terrible but, I know what I have to do now…"

* * *

"Guys, I think I should take Desna and Eska home as well." Howl offered, standing up, the twins standing in tow.

"N-nooo, Howl, noooo." Korra complained, trying to get up but failing in tire.

Howl smiled, "I'm sorry Kor' but I'm gonna have to go now, I'll be at your arena polo match sunday morning though." Korra nodded thoughtfully in reply.

"Can you drop me off as well?" Jinora asked Howl, he smiled and nodded.

Walking up to Mako, Howl's expression hardened, eyes narrowed, "Look after her, alright?"

Mako's lips pulled into a small smile, "Always."

* * *

Iroh's face contorted into something bitter, "Wait," he scoffed, "I've always been patient, always waiting and now that you've done what you needed and hurt me, yes, believe it or not Asami Sato, I can and have gotten hurt, you want me back? Well I am sick of waiting, why should I?…" This was nothing like Iroh, Iroh was understanding and calm and thoughtful but that before his heart had been trodden on, he just didn't know why he should wait...

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you and I betrayed our trust and dishonored our love…" Asami lip quivered, threatening her break down but she had to be strong and true to her word, "I'm going to have to break up with Mako anyway, I can't- Iroh please don't turn away from me…"

Iroh allowed Asami's hand to guide his face toward hers and allowed her voice to soothe him into looking into her eyes. Those eyes: pleading, desperate, hurt, longing, seeking forgiveness but most of all, those eyes were full of regret and love and Iroh smiled, realizing finally why it was that he had waited and had remained patient, her, Asami… she was the one and he realized then that he would wait his entire life for her.

* * *

"iiiiiiii don't think. That I sshh-should have any more of t-that. I'm not feeling so well." Korra put her head on Mako's shoulder.

Mako looked at her and saw that she was a little pale. "I think you're right. Come on, let's get you some water." He said, concerned, moving her so she was sitting properly.

* * *

Iroh nodded his head, sighing, "You know, I'll always wait for you but please, don't make any hasty decisions because of me, you're dating Mako for a reason and I don't want to be the reason you break up."

Asami smiled, in shock, in relief: in love, this was the man she loved, always thinking about others above himself, always so chivalrous, he was her prince, "Thank you, thank You Iroh I-I love you and nothing can change that but, no, Iroh, if I break up with Mako it's because I know that I don't love him and I know he doesn't love me either, I see nothing in his eyes for me…"

* * *

He placed his arm around her waist, to help her stand up. "No, n-no, could you get it… F-for me?" she asked him with a pout.

He shook his head, smiling, as he and got up. "Sure. I'll be right back."'

* * *

Asami smiled, taking his hands, knowing now for the first time in her life, what it is she had to do, "Now come on, we better get back to the othe- Mako?" She asked with a confused expression, quickly letting go of Iroh's hands. _'Oh spirits. How much did he hear?'_ "Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked, panic was rising within her.

But to her relief he smiled, if a bit awkwardly and said "I'm just getting some water for Korra. She's not feeling so good, is everything alright?"

"Yup, we were just gonna join you guys." Asami answered, making a move to leave.

When they returned only Korra and Bolin were left, "Where did everyone else go?" Asami asked.

"Well, uuhm, whats-his-face, Dahno? He decided he couldn't be bothered with _loser drama_ a-and sss-then Howl thought it best t-to get home now wiiith the cchhhreep twins and took Jinora with them, sss-since they're staying at Tenzin's house… y-yeah that's right." Korra explained, drunkenly.

Mako went over to help her up and gave her some water. "Korra, here drink some water, it'll make you feel better. "He soothed Korra, even if his voice was a little reprimanding.

Korra looked up into his amber eyes, soft and beautifully concerned for her, "Thanks." Korra replied, feeling somewhat better although she couldn't tell whether it was because of the water or Mako, Korra laughed, "You're like a _Mother-Mako." _Mako scoffed, shaking his head.

Asami sighed, "I'm sorry for the crappy ending guys, but hey, n-no more misunderstandings right, c-can we all be friends again?" Asami asked the group and they all walked closer into a group hug, Iroh included.

"Always!" They all exclaimed.

When the hug broke, Iroh suggested he drop the brothers and Korra off since he was the least drunken out of all of them.

"Thanks man, but I brought my car too, and I'm not too drunk right now, so I'll drive my car." Mako answered.

"I wanna go with you," Korra quickly included before adding as an afterthought, "I I mean, I-it's better that way, then we aaall go in twooos, right?" Korra suggested.

* * *

"Korra, wait!" Mako reached for Korra's shoulder before she could enter her apartment, "Do you remember what we have tomorrow morning?" Mako asked.

"B-breakfast?" Korra answered.

Mako sighed, "Kor, we have our Kung Fu training session tomorrow morning, _early_ tomorrow morning." Mako reminded.

"Oh fff- yeah… Damn, I probably sshhouldn't of d-drank sooo much then…" Korra held her head.

Mako rubbed her back, "If you want to cancel…"

"No? No! I-I promissed and, if anything, I-I like your company, of courssse you already kn-knew dat." Korra sighed.

On impulse Mako leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, _'Why did I just do that?' "_I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, it's alright, th-thanks and well, ssee you tomorrow." Korra waved goodbye and entered her apartment, closing her door.

Mako sighed, _'you're gonna have to figure all this out Mako…'_

* * *

**A/N:**_ So... Tahno crashed the party, they played truth or dare and Asami has made an important decision and I'm sorry I had to make Iroh angry in this but he's a human after all and he'd kept his feelings in for a long time so... Boom, they burst...and what is it the Mako needs to figure out and why hasn't Amon bothered with the Nations meeting tonight? Hope you liked the chapter, please please please review and tell me what you thought about it, any mistakes, places for improvements, anything good? Thanks :) _

_**P.S. I included a link to Tahno's (as well as the others) clothes descriptions in my profile :)**_

_**P.P.S. Review my beauties :)**_


End file.
